The Holy Demonic Pawn
by DracoNight
Summary: A boy who lost his parents at a young age, and has awaken a power inside him that can even kill a god in time. A boy that is the son of a human and angel. Issei just wanted to live a normal life after leaving Europe, but that never happened when he returns home. IsseiXHarem. I do NOT own Highschool DxD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Pardon some spelling and grammar. I try to fix those but some escape me. Review, favorite and follow if you wish to. And most importantly...enjoy.**

* * *

**C****hapter 1: The Color Red.**

"Red. The color of anger and hatred, and the color of love and happiness.

Red. The color of the blood that stains my hands.

Red. The color of her long hair."

Says a young man, lying on the cold, hard ground with four holes in his body.

[I saved you once. I'm sorry, but I can't do it again.]

-1 Week Ago-

A young man entered the Kuoh Academy grounds for his first day at his new school.

He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. Average height and a slight above average build. He wore the schools uniform, a black blazer with a white dress shirt with black highlights, both were fully unbuttoned. Under that was a red shirt that loosely fit his body. He had on black matching pants and blue sneakers.

As he walked around before school started, he gained the attention of many students, especially the girl students who over populated the school.

'I knew this school used to be an all girl school, but I thought there would be more guys here. And better than that, "they" don't seem to be hiding. There does seem to be quite a few here.' He thought. While looking at an old building, hidden in the trees.

The bell had rung to warn the students to get to their class.

He looked at a paper in his hand and went to find his class room.

It wasn't hard to find as the school was well organized and laid out. Once he reached his class room, he stood at the door for a second and walked in.

He approached what he assumed to be the teacher and was told to stand out in the hall way until asked to come inside.

'I have to do this once again.' He thought as a red haired girl and a black haired walked passed him.

Soon he was asked to come in the room and he walked inside and to the front of the room.

"Class, this is our new student. You may introduce yourself." The teacher said.

He looked at the people in the room closely.

"Hello. My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm 17. Please take care of me." He said with a bow.

After he was done talking, two people raised their hand to ask Issei a question.

"Do you mind Mr. Hyoudou?" The teacher asked.

"No. I do not mind." He said in a happy but nervous tone.

"Ok Rias, you first."

He looked to a girl with long red hair, blue eyes and an overly large chest.

'Oohh yeah. Those are nice.' Issei thought.

"You said you're 17, doesn't that make you a grade lower than us?"

He snapped out of his trance and answered.

"I studied very well in Europe and excelled in them, so naturally I'd be a grade above normal."

"Ok, then next is Akeno.

Next a girl with long black her tied in a ponytail in the back, violet eyes and an equally similar chest size to Rias.

"Where did you study exactly?" She asks.

"I studied in Rome mostly and other various places like England. I'm an expert in religion and anything involved with that." He answered with an innocent smile.

Both girls looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces.

After that, there were no other questions and Issei took an empty seat in the back of the room.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for his first day. But at the lunch break, he knew he was being watched. He thought it was just some of the girl awing at him or some of the guy talking about him, so he brushed it off.

As he left to go home, he saw two boys being chased by a group of women.

"Help us." One yelled.

They soon ran towards Issei and hid behind him.

"You're new right? Help us, please!" The other one said.

Before he could do anything, the group of girls had stopped in front of him. Two girls stepped up and spoke in an angry tone.

"You! I heard there was a new student, so that must be you. Anyway, hand those two perverts over!" She pointed at the two behind him.

"What did they do that made you so mad?" He asked.

"They were spy on us while we were changing! They do it all the time and we beat the crap out of them for it!" The other girl said.

Issei turned around to look at the two behind him, then go on one knee.

"You two are very brave to spy on girls while changing. But not very smart." He said with a smile that made the two about to run from fear.

Issei grabbed them and lifted them off the ground, one in each hand before they ran away.

The girls were awing at his strength. But he didn't care.

He then walked up the girls and handed the two perverts over to them.

"Have fun." He said as he walked away.

'If they were peeping on the girls, then that means there's a hole or vent somewhere I can get to.' Issei thought wearing a perverted smile.

Again, he felt as though he was being watched.

[You've been feeling that too, partner?]

'Yes, this school is full of surprises, Ddraig. It seems that I'll never escape the supernatural.'

[Of course you won't. You're the holder of the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, this generations Sekiryuutei. And because of your other half.]

'Don't remind me. Let's just get home.'

* * *

Soon Issei was in front of a standard two store house and walked inside.

He didn't bother saying anything since he lived alone. He went into the kitchen a made himself some tea and then sat down I front of the TV to drink.

After a while, he sat the empty cup down and walked up stairs. He walked inside a room that had his name on the front door.

"I guess I should train." He said as a crimson circle appeared at his feet and then covered his whole body.

The next moment, Issei appeared in a large room with no windows and lots of training equipment around.

* * *

In an old school building on the Kuoh Academy ground, a Red haired girl sat at a desk with 3 people sitting on couches in front of her.

"That boy, there's something off about him. Don't you agree Akeno?" She

"Yes I do Rias. He said he studied in Europe and knows a lot about religion, but how much does he really know?" Akeno answered.

"Right. Koneko, I want you to follow Issei around a bit and see if he does anything suspicious. It might be a problem of he knows about us."

"Yes, prez." The small little girl with white hair answered.

"This boy might be interesting." Rias says.

* * *

On the third day after his arrival, Issei found a secret hole in the side of the building and looked inside to find a wonderful sight.

He saw many girls changing, awing at the girl and all their goodness.

'This is the best! These must be the best sites in Japan! You can't see these in Europe.' He thought.

"Hey!"

Issei turned around to find the same two guys from his first day here.

"What are you doing at our hole!?" The guy with glasses yelled.

The girls in the changing room heard because one screamed and some others started to head for the door.

Once outside, the girls found the two perverts and started yelling at them.

"It wasn't us!"

"Yeah, the new guy was watching you!"

They pointed to where Issei had been and he was gone.

Once they realized he was gone, they started running with a group of girls on their tail.

Soon the guys found Issei walking out of the school gate and caught him.

""Hey!"" They both yelled as they grabbed him.

"What do you guys want?" Issei said with a cold and edged tone.

Then a group of angry girls showed up.

"It's you again. Are you with these guys?" One of the girls yells.

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to go home when they grabbed me." Issei says with a shy tone. A few girls blush.

"Hey! You were just spying in the girl when we showed up!" Yelled the bald guy.

"Trying to blame the new guy for your perverted actions. You guys are really discussing." The same two girls form three days ago walked up the perverts and punch them in the face.

"We are sorry for them. You're very cute. Wanna go out sometime." A black haired girl asks.

Issei blushes. "Sorry. I'm not interested. I like to get to know people before I date them."

"Aaww. Okay."

"I have to go now." 'Thanks for the show.'

-Friday-

it was sunset as Issei was crossing a bridge the leads to his house, a young girl with long black walked up behind him and he felt it.

"Um...are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei turned around to get a better look at her.

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"I-I'm Yuma Amano. I've seen you walk by her some times and I-I love you! Please go out with me!?" She yelled.

[She is a fallen, partner. It might not be wise for you a stay.]

'I can tell that. But she is weaker than me. Plus, she is very cute. I'll go along with her for now.'

[It's your choice.]

"Ok. I accept Yuma." Issei said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" She brightened up very quickly.

"So how about we go somewhere on Sunday?" Yuma asks.

"That fine with me. What time?"

"Maybe around 2:30pm"

"Good. Then it's a date." Issei said, hoping to make her blush. But she didn't.

"Thank you. I'll see you then, alright?"

"Yup. See you Yuma."

"Bye." She gave a wake and walked in the opposite direction.

[You feel that, partner.]

'Yeah. Three people were watching. Two who resembled Yuma, and one that's from our school. Looks like someone wants to keep an eye on us.'

[Be careful. This might not end well.]

-Sunday-

Issei arrived at the meeting place before 2:30 to be early. As he was waiting, a girl in a cute devil costume gave him a flier.

'I might need this later.'

Just then Yuma arrived.

"Hey Issei. Sorry if I got here late." Yuma is wearing a little purple shirt and a black short dress.

"No, no. It fine. I just got here."

"Shall we get going then?"

"Let's." They both began to walk around.

It was the first time Issei had walked around town so he didn't know where everything was.

They both looked like they had lots of fun. Issei got Yuma a necklace and they were now heading to a park for the last part of their date.

They stood next to each other, arm in arm, staring a fountain in the center of the park.

"Hey Issei?"

"What is it, Yuma?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

[Partner.]

'Not now.'

"What is your wish?"

[Partner!]

'What!?'

[There are other beings here, behind you!]

"Would you die for me?"

Issei turned around and two glowing spears stabbed him in the chest and stomach.

He coughed up blood and blood spilled from his wounds as the two spears disappear, leaving two hole in his body.

The two more spears stabbed him, this time from the back.

Issei fell to the ground coughing up blood with four large holes on his body.

He tried to turn his head to look at Yuma, who now look more mature wearing a very revealing outfit and large black feathered wings coming from her back. She was next to a girl with blond hair who also had the same type of wings.

"I'm sorry Issei. But you were too much of a threat. Sorry if this seems like overkill, but we want to make sure you're dead. If you have anyone to blame, it's god for giving you that Sacred Gear."

Yuma walked up to Issei and bent down to his ear.

"I have to say that this was the most fun part of our boring date." She then gave him a kiss on the check before flying away with the blond girl and two others that came from behind Issei.

'I should have known this was going to happen. Am I going to die here Ddraig?'

[I am sorry to say this, but yes. You will die of blood-loss before you can fully regenerate from the wounds. You really are an idiot.]

'I'm sorry Ddraig.'

[It is ok Issei. You were a good partner.]

'I think that's the first time you've ever said my name. Thanks.'

Issei rolled himself so he can look at the moon in the sky.

'What a beautiful day. I died by the hands of my first girlfriend.'

Issei raised his hand from his chest.

"Red. The color of anger and hatred and the color of love and happiness.

Red. The color of the blood that stains my hand.

Red. The color of her long hair."

An image of Rias came into his head.

"If I die. I wish to do it in the chest of Rias Gremory."

A red glow started to come from Issei's poker and a red filer flew out.

It landed on the ground and a red circle with strange writing and symbols in it appeared on the ground. After a red flash, a figure stood before Issei.

"You have summoned me?" The figure asked.

"Looks like something interesting has happened to you. Oh! So it's you, this truly is interesting."

She started to laugh as if she found something funny.

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will be my servant and live for me, Rias Gremory."

'This is going to hurt.'

Issei gave a smile before he died for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

* * *

-Tuesday-

Issei starts to open his eyes. He sits up and looks around to find that he is in his room. As Issei gets off his bed and stands, he looks down and found that he is naked.

*moan*

He turns around and finds someone else on his bed. He reaches over and pulls the covers off the figure.

"Rias!" He yells as he stumbles and falls backwards.

Rias sits up and ribs her eyes until she notices Issei on the floor.

"Good morning Issei." She says tiredly.

Issei just stares at her. He noticed she was naked and wasn't covering up ANYTHING. He could see it all.

"B-Boobs. I can see your boobs!" Issei yelled as he stared at them with nervousness and lust.

"It's fine. If you want to look at them, then do it." She gave an innocent smile.

Issei stat there, realizing what she just said and wondered if he ever heard anything more beautiful.

"How's your chest and stomach? You had really bad wounds, so I tried to heal you."

Issei looks down and checks his body.

"So that's why you and I are naked." 'And that means she was hugging me all night long. Our body's touching! I wish I woke up earlier!'

"Yes. I had to be naked in order to heal you properly. But you already knew that."

"Yes. I do know about that."

"You must know a lot of things. I was hoping to greet you on better terms, but I guess now is a good time than ever."

Still naked, Rias stood up from her place on the bed. She looks at Issei in the eyes and bends down to him.

"I'm Rias Gremory. And I'm a Devil. And you Issei, are my servant."

"It's a great honor to meet a member of the Gremory family and I'm glad you were able to take me in as your servant." Issei says with a blush in his face, still looking at her boobs.

"Thank you very much. How much you do know about the supernatural world."

"I know quite a bit. I didn't train in Europe to become an Exorcist and not know about the supernatural world thoroughly."

Rias's eyes widens as she backs up a bit.

'Did he just say that he was an Exorcist?!'

"Don't worry. I'm an Ex-Exorcist, I left the church a few years ago and I had no intention of harming you or your peerage." Issei says trying to calm Rias down.

"If that's the case, then I'll believe you. Anyway, we need to get going to school. You have been unconscious for two days. And I was getting worried about you." Rias looks at the floor as of something is wrong.

Issei didn't ask because he knew exactly what must have happened.

-Flashback-

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will be my servant and live for me, Rias Gremory."

Rias puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a rook, bishop, knight and 8 pawn chess pieces.

She placed each of the 8 pawns on the now dead Issei's chest and said some words.

A red circle that looked the same as the one that came from the flier formed around Issei with him in the center. The pawn pieces started to glow a crimson red and lighting started to jump from them to the ground and sky.

"What's happening?! This isn't supposed to happen?!" Rias yelled as she tried to jump back.

The ground started to shake and sky turned blacker than night. Issei started to scream. Loudly. He sounded as if he was in immense pain and suffering. Rias looked in horror as the person she tried to save was screaming his lungs out from pain.

'What did I do wrong? I did everything the same way as I did with the others. They just woke up afterwards, not this,'

She tried to get closer to see if she could stop the ritual, but before she could move, a bright red flash blinded her.

As she opened her eyes, she found Issei on the ground where he had been before and his wounds were gone.

She walked over to him and found that he was alive and had successfully become her pawn.

"Who are you exactly?"She said to an unconscious Issei as she brushed his hair.

-Flashback End-

"I guess we should get going then. You stay here and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs." Issei gathers some of his clothes and left the room to Rias.

'I should have said something before he left.'

After Rias got dressed, she went downstairs to find Issei at the stove cooking something.

"Are you making breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes. You can't go to school on an empty stomach. And I haven't eaten in a while."

Rias sits at the table and waits for Issei to finish cooking. Soon Issei sets a plate in front of her and he sits on the opposite end of the table.

They ate their meals in peace and left the house together. Not one of them said anything from the time they left Issei's house to the school.

As they entered the gate, Issei starts to hear some of the other students talking about him and Rias.

"Wasn't the new guy and Rias absent yesterday? And now they're walking together to the school." One of the girls said.

"Lucky bastard. Walking next to one of the hottest in the school." A guy said.

As they walk into the building, Rias gets a little ahead of Issei and turns around.

"I'll send someone to get you after school."

"Right."

She then heads upstairs to meet a friend of hers.

"So you took him in. Isn't that a gamble? You've seen his record."

"Yes I have. But I think it'll be worth it. He is an interesting person, Sona. Maybe blind faith is what I need." She gives a smile and starts to walk back outside.

Issei walks into class and sits down at his desk and waits for the class to start. Rias didn't come to class, even though he walked with her to school.

As school ended Issei sat at his desk waiting for someone to get him.

Issei starts to hear screams of joy coming from the halls. The door opens and a blond guy walks in. He looks around and walks up to Issei who is staring out the window.

"Hello."

Issei turns around to greet him.

"Hi. I guess you're the person that Rias sent for me?"

"Yes I am. Would you care to follow?"

"Sure."

'This must be the 2nd year prince guy that the girls were talking about in the locker room.'

They both started to walk out the room and down the hall.

"Yuuto and Issei walking next to each other! That's so cute!" One of the girls yelled.

'Shut up with your BL.' Issei thought.

They walk across the grounds until they end up at an old building on the grounds. Both of them walk inside and Yuuto directs him to a room that had the label 'Occult Research Club' on it.

Issei open the door and walks into a candle lit room with a desk and two couches. On one the couches was a small white haired girl eating chocolate.

'Ooooo. She looks so cute. If I'm not mistaken, she is a first year that is treated as a mascot for being cute.'

She looked at Issei with an angry stare as if she knew was he was thinking.

'And if I'm not mistaken, she's also the one that's been following me.' He stares back at her.

"Koneko, this is Issei." Yuuto introduced me to her.

"It is nice to meet you." She bows her head.

"Nice to meet you too." Issei does the same. "It's finally nice to meet the person who has been stocking me."

She looks at him with a surprised look.

"Oh. Hello Issei."

Issei looks over to find Rias stepping out of a curtain with another girl behind her. It was Akeno, another girl from Issei's class.

'Akeno too. Is it awesome! Not only are the two sexiest girls in the whole school here, but so is the cutest too! I'm going to love it here!' Issei started to get a lecherous look on him face.

"Pervert." Issei looked to see who said that and it was Koneko.

"Oh my, oh my. I see someone has a naughty side to them." Akeno looks into Issei's eyes as of trying to look into his mind.

"I see you all have met." Rias finally spoke.

Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko nodded.

"Then I guess we should welcome you Issei to the 'Occult Research Club'. As you already know all of us here are Devils, including you."

Everyone in the room opens their wings. The wings are pitch black with a jagged bat-like shape to them.

Issei did the same and opens his wings. He starts moving them up and down, front and back.

"Now Issei. All of us here are wondering," Rias sat down at the desk "Who are you really?"

All eyes turned to Issei. He closed his Devil wings and began to speak.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm a human born with the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. Which means, I'm this generations Sekiryuutei." Issei held up his left arm and a large gauntlet formed around it. It's red with yellow spikes and a large green jewel on the back of his hand and under his elbow. The tips where his fingers are black and pointed like claws.

Everyone in the room gasped from what appeared on Issei arm.

"You're the wielder of the Boosted Gear?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Yes. Which means that a dragon resides inside of me?"

"Interesting."

"And as Rias already knows. I used to be an Exorcist." To this everyone except Rias and Yuuto looked in shock and took a few steps back from Issei.

Yuuto looked at Issei with anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm no longer an Exorcist. I left the church a few years ago. I came here to actually hide from the supernatural world and my past included. But doesn't seem like an option anymore."

"What is it about your past that you're trying to hide from?" Akeno asks.

"It's complicated." Issei looks to the floor.

Yuuto's expression changes and he walks up to Issei and pats his shoulder.

"It's ok. Everyone here has a troubled past. If you don't want to share, you don't have to."

"Thanks Yuuto."

Issei and Yuuto start laughing. The girls are looking at them confused as to what was funny.

"Boys are interesting, aren't they Rias."

"I guess you could say that. Anyway, Issei."

Issei stops laughing and focuses on Rias.

"I wish to see your strength. There is a reported Stray Devil in the area and we need to get rid of it. So I think this a perfect time to get to know the new servants power."

"As you wish, Rias." Issei gave a warm smile.

Rias blushes.

As they arrived at a warehouse, the stench of iron and blood fills the air. They all walk inside to find the floor splattered with blood.

"It's seems that I have more food to feast on."

Coming out of the dark shadows was a large monster. It had the top half of a girl and the bottom half of a spider. It was also naked.

'I have many strays, but this one takes the cake!' Issei thought.

[And it probably ate it too.]

'Shut up!'

Soon the fight began. Issei stood and watched the others engage the stray while Rias was explaining what powers the others had.

"Yuuto is my Knight, which gives him a boost in speed and agility."

The stray swipes one of its limbs at Yuuto, but he quickly moves around it and cuts it off.

"Koneko is my Rook, she gains superhuman strength."

Koneko picks up a steel beam off the ground and chucks it at the stray.

"And Akeno is my queen. She has the all the abilities of Knights, Rooks, and Bishops."

Akeno flies in the air and shoots a bolt of lightning trough some magic circles at the strays back.

"What power does a Bishop have?"

"A Bishop has enhanced magical abilities."

Issei watches the others fight. Studying how they use their powers while fighting. Something dawns within Issei's head.

"What...piece am I?"

"You Issei are my pawn."

Issei looked at her in disbelief. 'I am a pawn? A foot soldier!? ONE OF THE TROW-AWAY PIECES OF EIGHT!'

[Oh have the mighty have fallen.]

'I HAVE NOT FALLEN! Calm down Issei, calm down. I'm sure you can rise through the ranks as a pawn and have a harem someday. It might take a while, but some day.'

[You are one weird being.]

"So...Rias, what does a pawn gain?" Issei looks at her with creepy smile.

"Um...a pawn can have the powers of every piece but a king. But only when you're in enemy territory or if the king, as in I, gives you the permission to do so."

"So I can become like Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. But not at the same time I guess. What is the rate that I can change from one to the other?" He brings his hand to his chin.

"Um...I think is instantaneous."

"That makes it whole lot easier." Issei starts to walk to the battle field.

"What does?"

"You'll see." He gave a blood thirsty smile to Rias, sending a shiver down her spine.

Issei tells the others to stand back and watch. They stood next to Rias as Issei asks to promote to any piece that he chooses while he summons his Boosted Gear.

"You may." She looks interested and wonders what Issei is planning to do.

Issei walks up to the stray. It swings one of its legs at him, which he dodges.

[Boost]

He then gains speed from promoting to a Knight and gets on the back of the stray after cutting the rest of its legs off.

[Boost]

His punches the back of the stray with the power of a Rook and forms a big crater in the ground from the impact.

[Boost]

Issei jumps back to the side of the crater and watches as the stray as it tries to climb back up.

[Boost]

He forms a magic circle and raises his Boosted Gear to it, aiming at the stray.

[Dragon Shot]

A green beam shoots from the gauntlet and disappears in the magic circle. Soon it came out again, but its size and power doubled.

The beam fully engulfs the stray, burning its skin and rendering the stray unconscious.

Everyone in the warehouse has wide eyes and their jaws open. Issei walked back over to them with a smile still on his face.

"How was that?" He asks.

Rias looked at him I disbelief.

'He just took it out in a few seconds. And the speed and accuracy of his attacks are well done.' She thought.

'His speed is on pair with mine, I even had a little trouble trying keep up with his movements.' Yuuto thought.

'His aimed for the weak point in the monster's body and hit them with great strength.' Koneko thought.

'He took it out so violently and made it suffer in the end. It makes me hot just thinking about it.' Akeno thought.

"Well, you did a very good job Issei. A great job actually. And thank you for not killing it. Let me do it." Rias said while walking over to the stray.

"Thanks." Issei says after he takes a breath.

Rias shoots a final blast at the stray and it bursts into fire and ashes.

'I wish I had copped a feel before it died.' Issei thought moving his hand as if he was squeezing something big and soft.

"Pervert." Issei didn't bother to look for the person who that, he knew it was Koneko.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews and favorites. I'm glad you like the story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The promise I made.**

* * *

-Friday-

Issei had just left the club room on his way to a summoning. Even though he can teleport using magic, Issei wanted to wait a get some fresh air.

'"Issei, you're a Devil now and you need to make contracts of you want to rise through the ranks to become a higher level Devil." Rias said'

"I know what she said was true, but I don't want to go around doing work. I just want to relax or train."

Issei soon stood before a door.

*Knock* *Knock*

The door opened a bit.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Issei smelled the air; it was rich in blood and iron.

"Hey!"

Issei quickly rushed inside, as he turned to the living room, he found a gruesome sight. On the ground was a dead man that looks like he'd been slashed and shot.

"My, my. Look what we have here. A Shitty Devil!"

Issei didn't turn around, he just stood there with his hand next to him in a fist.

"Did you do this?" Issei asks harshly.

"What if I did, what if I didn't? It wouldn't matter to you now would it Shitty Devil!"

"It is my business if you kill innocent people Freed!" Issei quickly turns around and summons his Sacred Gear.

Freed rose a gun up to Issei and grabbed what looks like the hilt of a sword.

"Issei? It's you isn't it! It's so good to see you again! You became a Shitty Devil!? Wonderful! Now die!" Freed yelled.

The hilt forms a blade made of light and Freed charges after he shoots Issei in the leg. Issei was slowed down but dodges him.

[Boost]

Issei puts his hand on his wound.

"Even if you're SO holy, light still has effect on you because you became a Devil?! That rich! Hahahaha. Die!" Freed tossed his gun away and he swings his sword at Issei.

[Boost]

Issei keeps dodging Freed's swings, but one of them gets his check

[Boost]

'Yes!' Issei thought.

Issei then goes for the attack and blocks a swing with his gauntlet and punches Freed in the gut.

This went on for five minutes until someone walks in on the fight.

*Scream*

Both Issei and Freed pant as they look over to find a young girl with blond hair and emerald green eyes staring at the body on the floor.

"W-what happened?!" She yells terrified. She then looks over to Freed and Issei.

'What is she doing here?' Issei thinks with wide eyes.

"Please stop this!" The girl yells.

"I'm sorry my dear Asia, but this is what we do. Besides, I have a grudge against this Devil!" Freed then charges at Asia, and pulls another gun from his belt and holds it to her head.

"You would never put the innocent in danger. So if you don't kill yourself. I'LL KILL HER!"

'He wouldn't!' Issei looks shocked at Freed.

Freed begins to move his other hand around Asia's body and started groping her breasts.

"It would such a shame to lose a girl like you and that virgin body, but I wouldn't care if you're dead or not."

Issei looks at Freed with anger and rage.

Just then a chair was thrown at Freed's back and shattered on impact while pushing him off of Asia.

Issei looks in the direction that the chair come from and found Koneko. Then a red circle formed on the ground and Yuuto, Akeno, and Rias walked out of it.

"Ooooo. More Shitty Devils. Too bad I was ordered retreat if you showed up Red head. I'll see you later Issei." Freed says as he pulls of a button off his coat and throws it to the ground. Smoke appears and blocks every one vision.

As the smoke cleared, both Freed and Asia where gone.

Issei got mad, really mad.

"FREEEEEEED!" He yells as he punches a large hole in the wall with his Boosted Gear.

"Issei?" Rias looks in horror.

Issei looks over to her and finds the worried and frighten eyes of Rias. He tries to calm down before speaking.

"Let's get back to the club room, we can talk there." Yuuto says before Issei can speak.

They all compile and teleport to the club house. But before Issei went in to the teleportation circle, he picks up Freed's light gun and puts it in his belt.

At the ORC club room, Rias is sitting at her desk while the rest sits on the couches. But Issei stands.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Everyone looks to Rias. "It my fault, I didn't know there was an Exorcist there until it was too late."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Issei asks.

"I felt your aura rise. It was the same as the fight with the stray, so I knew you were in a fight."

Issei looks to the floor.

"What happened? It seemed to me that you knew that Exorcist." Yuuto is the next to speak.

"I do know him. His name is Freed Sellzen. He was one of my…partners when I was an Exorcist."

To this everyone gasps.

"He tried to kill me and my other partner when he was labeled as a rouge priest. I should have killed him, but I didn't." Issei's face filled with anger and he clenches his hand into a fist.

"Is that the past you're running away from?" Akeno grabs Issei's fist.

"Partly. I need to go somewhere to think. I'll be back tomorrow." And with that Issei left the room.

"Do you think he'll be alright prez?" Yuuto asks Rias.

"I don't know. I am worried though. I hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

Issei is walking home when Ddraig starts to speak.

[How are you feeling?]

'I am not sure. It's been about 5 years since I've seen Freed. He is still the psychopath I know. But I'm more worried about Asia.'

[That girl that was with him. Hmmmm. I remember now. Isn't she that nun that you found?]

'Yes. That's her. I hoped that the fallen wouldn't get to her. I hope she is alright.'

[I'm sure she's fine.]

"Let's hope you're right."

-Next Day-

Issei left his house and starts to walk around town. He finds himself around a small park when he finds something interesting. It was Asia.

"It's ok. I'll make it feel better." Asia says to a little girl with a wound on her arm.

Asia puts her hands in front of the injury and green orbs form around her hands. The wound starts to heal.

"There. All better." Asia smiles as the girl thanks her and goes to the playground and her mom.

Issei walks up behind her.

"That's a wonderful power you have there." He says.

This startles Asia and she turns around and looks at Issei. She shakes in fear remembering yesterday.

"P-please d-don't hurt m-me Mr. Devil!" Her eyes close preparing for the worse.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to know if you're alright."

"I-I'm alright. Why aren't you going to hurt me? I was told Devils hurt people of the church." Her eyes still close.

"I would never hurt an innocent person. You have not done wrong to me or anyone of my friends. My names is Issei." Issei smiles and puts a hand in her shoulder.

Asia looks up at Issei and starts to smile a bit. "My name is Asia."

"Tell me. Do you want to have fun?" Issei smile gets bigger.

With still some fear in her, Asia answers yes.

Issei grabs her hand and starts to take her around town. They stop at an Arcade and play some games, a store, and now burger joint. They sit across from another and eat. Asia looks at her burger confused.

"You eat it like this." Issei shows her how to eat it.

As she eats, Issei looks at her necklace. It was silver and in the shape of a cross, but it had the word 'Protection' inscribed on it.

'She kept it.' Issei thought with a smile.

After a little while after they finish eating they go to a fountain and they sit down watching the water.

"Care to tell me a little about yourself?" Issei asks.

Asia stays silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Well, when I was about three, I was abandoned at a church, they took me in. After a year or two I found out I had the power to heal people and animals, I was so happy that I could help people."

"Then a few years later, I found a strange man badly injured and I healed him. Soon I found out he was a Devil and the church branded me a heretic for healing a Devil." A tear starts to fall down her face.

"After they made me leave the church, I wondered around Italy until I met someone of importance to me. He…was me guardian angel." Asia put her hands over her necklace.

"He brought me to a place that I could stay for a while and he gave me this necklace. I remember little of what he looked like, but not his name." Asia looks at Issei in the eyes

"He looks a bit like you. But it couldn't have been you. You're a Devil and he is an angel." She looks back down to her feet.

Issei's face gets red. "Yeah, it couldn't have been." He looks away like his hiding something.

"Thank you Issei. You are the first person who has ever wanted to listen and talk to me about my silly past." A tear starts to form from her eye.

"No problem. Don't you have friends? I mean I can't be the only to listen and talk to you about it." Issei looks back to her.

"No. I have no friends. I wish to have some someday." Asia looks up to the sky.

"Then I'll be your friend. If you ever need anyone to talk to or just hang out with. I'll be there. I'll protect you." Issei grabs her hand.

"W-what? F-friend..." Asia stutters.

"Yes. I'll be your friend. I don't care if I'm a Devil. If you need me, I'll be there for you. To protect you." Issei smiles.

Asia jumps a little. 'Those words' she thinks.

Issei was going to say something else, but was interrupted by a presence that he dislikes.

"My, my. Look at whoa we have here. Asia, talking with a little Devil. That's very bad Asia." A voice appears startling Asia.

Asia turns to find a Fallen Angel with black hair and a very revealing outfit.

"Go away little Devil boy. She is coming with me, unless you want to die." She says.

"I won't let you have her Yuma." Issei stood up and blocked Asia from Yuma's sight.

Yuma steps back a bit at the sight of Issei.

"What!? You're supposed to be dead! I killed you with my own hand!" She yells as she points at him.

"Well I'm not dead. I'm far from it." Issei forms his Boosted Gear.

"Haha. I killed you once. I can kill you again. And by the way, my real name is Raynare. "She forms a light spear. She throws it at Issei and get catches it with his Boosted Gear. She gaps.

Issei takes the spear and throws it back at her at very a high speed and it clips her left wing.

"What!? Impossible!" She forms another spear and throws it at Issei again. This time, he blocks it.

"Issei! Behind you!" Asia yells.

Issei only is able to turn his head when a blade slices through his back. Issei falls forward. He looks from the corner of his eye to see Freed holding a light blade.

"Oh Issei, Issei, Issei, how many times have I wanted to do that. Well...better late than never!" Freed yells as her swings at Issei's back again. This time, Issei moves out of the way.

"That's enough Freed. We got what we came here for."

Both Issei and Freed turn to see an unconscious Asia in the arms of Raynare.

"But I want to kill him!" Freed yells as he takes another strike.

"I said that's enough! His time will come soon. As for you, don't disobey an order!" Raynare yells back. She starts to fly away.

Issei was just about to run after them until stepped in his way.

"I hate her so much, go to the church tonight if you want the girl. In return, kill that bitch for me." Freed then pulls I button off his coat and flings it to the ground creating smoke.

Issei stands at the edge of the fountain alone.

* * *

*SLAP*

Rias is standing over Issei, who has a red mark on his left cheek. Rias has an angry look in her face.

"What do you think you were doing!? Going out on a date with that nun!" Rias yells.

"It wasn't a date, and I knew full well what I was doing. It's getting late, I'm leaving." Issei says as he stands.

"To go save that girl?! She isn't worth it! If you die again, you won't be coming back!"

"I've already died twice. If I die then I do. But I will save her." Issei just reaches the door and opens it.

"Why is it that you're so willing to do this for that nun?"

"I'm her friend. And I made a promise to protect her many years ago." Issei then closes the door behind him leaving Rias in the club room, who has a smile on her face.

* * *

Issei stands outside of an abandoned church that just on the outskirts of town. One of the church doors is slightly open, as if it was meant to be.

'Freed.'

[I don't think he will be here, partner.]

'I know, but why did he tell me that. He hates me with a passion, so why help me?'

[He was always a weird one. Be careful though. I sense multiple presences underground.]

'Then that where I'm headed.'

Issei forms his Boosted Gear and start to boost as he walks through the isle.

[Boost]

Issei approaches the podium. It has moved and there is a staircase leading down.

[Boost]

Issei starts to walk down.

[Boost]

* * *

In an underground room, there is multiple people wearing black coats and four Fallen Angels stand on a platform above them. Hanging on the wall is a large crops with a girl chained to it.

[Boost]

The Fallen Angels turn to the staircase. Footsteps are heard.

[Boost]

Soon the Issei steps off the staircase and looks up at the cross on the wall.

'Asia.' Issei become enraged.

[Boost] [Boost] [BOOST]

"...Issei?" Issei looks up to see Asia looking down at him. Asia was chained to the crops by her arms, legs, and neck.

All the black coated figures surrounded Issei at once.

"Welcome Issei." Issei looked up to see Raynare.

"I appreciate the welcome party. But men in black coats, really? I'd be more happy if they were girls in outfits like yours." Issei says with a smile.

[Boost]

Raynare glares at him then yells, "Finish the ritual!"

'Ritual?' Issei thinks.

Asia's body starts glow a green color. Then she starts to scream, loudly, in pain.

"What are you doing to her!?" Issei yells.

Raynare looks at him with an evil grin. "Nothing that concerns you!" She then snaps her fingers and the coated figures attack Issei.

[Boost]

Some have swords and others have guns. But Issei dodges them all and kills them, one by one. Blood goes all over him and the floor as Issei defeats them all only using is fists.

The Fallen Angels watch in horror as a single man is killing so many Exorcists. As the last one fall the other Fallen Angels, besides Raynare, form light spears and throw them at Issei.

Issei dodges on and catches the other two then throws them back. The Fallen Angles move out the way, but then Issei appears behind them holding two lights swords from the fallen Exorcists.

[Transfer]

The blades become bigger and jagged as he cuts through the backs of the young blond girl and older looking man Fallen Angels. As the blades finish cut through, he throws one of the sword at the third Fallen Angel girl and it stabs her in her heat.

Issei lands on the ground before the three bodies' crash to the ground with a thump.

By this time, Asia has stopped screaming and is pale. Raynare turns around to find she is the only one left a live besides Issei. She holds a green orb with a pair of rings inside.

"Asia!" Issei yells. He ignores Raynare and jumps up to Asia. He cuts the chains off her and tosses the sword aside as he catches Asia's limp body.

"Hanging in there Asia, I'm going to save you." Issei says as he rushes out of the room and up the stairs to the main room of the church.

There, he sets Asia down on one of the benches.

"Asia. Asia, stay with me Asia!" Issei says with tears falling down his face and into hers.

"...Issei..." Issei feels a hand in his cheek, it was Asia's.

"Asia! Hang in there. I'll heal you. You're going to be alright!" Issei's hands start to glow a white color and a gold ring starts to flash above his head.

[Partner...It isn't going to work. Her Sacred Gear was taken from her. She will die soon.]

"I KNOW THAT. But I promised her. I Promised Asia to protect her!" A pair of gold wings folds out of Issei's back and a gold halo appears over his head. His body then starts to glow while.

"...Issei...my Angle...you did come for me. Thank you." Asia says in a faint voice with a smile. Asia's hand then falls off Issei's cheek and her breathing stops. Her body lays limp on the bench,

"No! Please no! No! Asia!" Issei yells as more tears fall off his face and onto hers.

*clap* *clap* *clap*

Issei turns around to see Raynare leaning up against the podium. He becomes enraged!

[Boost]

"What a surprise. I was wondering how you were able to hold and throw our spears. You're an Angle and a Devil. Hahaha, you're more of a freak then I thought."

[Boost] [Boost]

Issei forms a black light spear in his hand. He looks at it for a moment, but then throws it at Raynare, it clips her arm.

"Ouch! That actually hurt you freak!" She moves her hand over the wound and a green orb forms over her hand and her wound heals.

[Boost] [Boost] [BOOST]

"You...you give that back!" Issei loses his temper and rushes at her with another black spear in hand.

She wasn't able to react fast enough to move out of the way as Issei knocks her against the podium, smashing it.

[Boost]

He then forms another black spear in his other hand and stabs one of them in each of her hands, pinning her to the ground screaming.

[Boost]

"You kill me...and Asia...LET ME RETURN THE FAVOR!" Issei holds his left hand towards Raynare as his Boosted Gear glows crimson.

[DRAGON SHOT]

A large green beam of energy shoots out of the Boosted Gear. The beam fully engulfs her and she starts to burn with a bright flash.

As the flash fades away, Raynare is gone and black feathers scatter the ground around where she was.

Issei walks in the middle if the feathers.

"Sorry if this seems overkill, but I wanted to make sure you're dead. If you have anyone to blame, it's yourself." A green orb then forms above Issei's head.

The orb starts to float down and he catches it.

[That is the girl's Sacred Gear.]

"I should give it back." Tears start to fall down Issei's face as he walks back over to Asia on the bench.

He puts the two rings on each of her hands and gets on each his knee crying.

"I'm so sorry Asia. I wasn't able to protect you." Issei still has his halo and wings out.

"Do you want me to save her?"

Issei turns around to find Rias and other members of the O.R.C. behind her.

"Can you?" Issei asks.

"Yes, if she hasn't been dead too long. Let me try."

Rias walks over to the other side of Issei and pulls out a Bishop chess pieces and sets it down on Asia's chest. Rias starts to glow red and a red circle appears at her feet.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!" Rias chants.

The Bishop piece started to glow red and it fell into Asia's chest. Once it was fully inside her, the circle around Rias disappears and the she stops glowing.

Issei looks back to Asia. The color of her skin starts to comeback and she starts to breathe again. Her eyes slowly blink open.

Once her eyes are fully opened, Asia turns her head at Issei and smiles.

"...Issei?" She says.

Issei gets up and hugs her tightly, still crying, but from joy.

Asia eye widen at Issei's action.

"A-am I in heaven?"

Issei moves in front of Asia's face, and smiles.

"No. No you're alive. You're alive." Issei hugs her again.

Soon Issei let's go of Asia and stands I front of Rias.

"Thank you so much Rias! I'm forever in your duet." Issei bows to her.

Rias puts her hand on Issei's shoulder.

"You are my servant Issei. You have no need for that. But I will ask one thing." Rias points to Issei's wings and halo.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Issei scratches his cheek.

"Yes you do." Akeno says touching Issei's wings.

"Let's go home first. It has been an eventful night." Issei puts his wings away and his halo disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay, but I haven't had enough time to write at the moment, but I got Chap. 4 done as soon as I could. Anyway, thank you for the favs. and for following the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Past.**

-Sunday-

Issei stood in front of the club room while everyone sits on the couches. Issei gives a sigh before starting.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. The day my parents died. I was five or six years old...

-Flashback-

Issei is walking home with his mom, dad and his friend Irina. They had just left the park and are taking Issei's friend home.

"I had a lot of fun today Issei." Irina says.

"I know, Irina. That girl with the long black hair and weird outfit was really good at playing tag. What was her name again?"

Issei's father gulped.

"I-I'm sure you'll see her again someday Issei." Issei's father looks scared and nervous.

"She was a nice girl, a little non emotional, but a good girl. She took a liking to you Issei." His mom says next.

Irina looks at Issei and blushes.

"Mom!" Issei yells crossing his arms.

They drop Irina off at her house then the three headed off to their own home.

It was when they open the door did a horrible sight catch their eyes. The house was trashed, with burn and scratch marks on the walls and floors. It looked as if a monster had done this.

"Ah...welcome home." Says a voice.

The three turn their head to the staircase to the second floor.

"It's so nice to see you. Tell me, where the Excalibur." A man that had red eyes, long, black hair, pain skin and long ears came into view.

Issei's father steps in front of him and his mother to shield them.

"Why are you here looking for the Excalibur?" He says back to the man.

"Well wouldn't you what to know?" The man grew five pairs of black, feathered wings and formed a yellow spear in his hand.

"I'll never tell you where it is Kokabiel!" Issei's father also forms a blue light spear.

The two use them as swords as Issei and his mother went to hide from the fight. They got into the master bedroom when a scream is heard. Issei's mother quickly grabs a gun out of a box and the hilt if a sword.

She puts Issei into the closet and tells him to be quiet and don't open the door.

"Mom? Mom!?" Issei yells.

Soon a gunshot and a woman's scream is heard.

"Where are you boy!?" Kokabiel yells throughout the house.

He gets into the room where Issei is and walks over to the closest. "You smell holy, just like your father."

Kokabiel then opens the closet and grabs Issei, who is trying struggle out of his hands.

"No! No! Let me go!" Issei yells as Kokabiel walk back to the living with Issei.

"MOM! DAD!" Issei yells as his parents on the floor, coved in blood and wounds.

"You mother is dead boy...you will soon and your father will soon follow if someone doesn't tell me where the Excalibur is?" He looks at the lifeless body up against the wall, and the man with golden wings breathing heavily.

"Please, don't hurt my son...it's in the form of a katana...in the main bedroom in the closet. Please don't hurt him." Issei's father says.

Kokabiel drops the boy and leaves to get the sword. Issei runs to his father.

"I'm alright...please run from here...and don't come back...go to your friends Irina's house." Issei's father puts a hand on Issei's head and smiles.

"But dad..."

*SPLAT*

Blood slashes on Issei's face. The yellow spear has impaled his father's head. Soon it disappears, leaving a hole in his head.

"DAD!"

"I'll be ok boy; you'll soon join him and your mother." Kokabiel stands at the door way with the katana and another spear. He throws the spear into Issei's chest so hard that it pushes him back and pins him to the wall.

"Good bye." Kokabiel then spreads his wings again and walk out the door casually.

'Father...Mom...I'm...sorry.'

[Do you want to live boy?]

'What...who's there' Issei tries to look around, but can't move his head.

[I am inside you, I am apart of you. Do you want to live boy?]

'...yes...yes I want...to live.'

[Good. Then you'll have to give me two things.]

'...what...are...they...?'

[1. Your heart and body, the wound will heal and you will live...but it will leave you more vulnerable to me later.]

'Take them...' The spear vanishes and Issei drops to the floor with a thud and a hole in his chest.

[The next is a promise...promise you'll kick and kill that Fallen Angel's ass!]

'...A-alright...' Issei's heart stops beating.

Issei starts to glow crimson and the hole in his chest starts to heal. His skin starts to become scaly with the rest if his body after the wound is fully closed.

Then Issei starts to screams in pain. After a few minutes he stops. His skin has a red tint in it. Issei lays there, unconscious, until a man with a sword bursts though the door to the gruesome sight. He runs over to Issei's mother and father to see if they were alive.

'There dead...' A tear starts to form in his eye as he finds Issei and the ground. He rushes over to him and checks to see if he's as the same.

'He's...alive!' He picks up Issei and runs out the door. Down the street he enters a house.

"Dear? Want is going on? *gasp*" a woman looks at Issei and the man hands him over to her.

"Take care of him...I'll be going back to see if anyone is still there." He heads for the door.

"What about the Hyoudou's..."

The man lowers his head before leave after he says, "there dead..."

The women gasps, the man leaves and she take Issei to a room with a desk and bed. She lies him down on the bed and cheeks for injuries. But finds much more then injuries.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" A girl stands by the door.

"Daddy is out right now Irina." Irina's mom turns around to look at her child.

"Ok...is that Issei?" Irina points to the person in the bed.

"Yes honey, that Issei...he'll be living with us for a while."

"Why?"

"His parents...are going to be away for a while so were going to take care of them while they're gone."

"...Yay! I get play with Issei more."

"Yeah...go back to your room Irina I'll be there when daddy comes home."

"Ok." Irina left the room leaving her mother and Issei.

After a while later, the man comes back.

"Is everything alright?" The woman asks.

"No. The Hyoudou's are dead and the Holy sword and Excalibur Mimic are missing."

"No it's not. It was on Issei's arm in the form of a bracelet." She holds up a braided, red bracelet. It glows white and in a flash, a sword appears where the bracelet was.

"That good, someone must have killed then for it and took the decoy holy sword. Anyway how is Issei?"

"He is fine, and not hurt. But something worries me."

"What is it?"

"His skin is hard and scaly and has a more reddish tint to it. His teeth are more jagged, and his body has a better build. But the most worrying thing is his aura is strong, very strong. Like a...dragons." The man widens it eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but the Hyoudou's are dead except Issei. And he has changed to be like a dragon...needed to speak to the church about this."

"Let's ask Issei was he knows first. He might give more information."

"Alright. You go to bed with Irina. I'll be up to make sure the culprit doesn't come back for the sword."

"Alright, night honey."

"Night."

The women leaves for the room Irina went too and the man stays.

-One Week Later-

[Wake up.]

'What...'

[Wake up!]

'Who's there... ?'

[WAKE UP!]

Issei's eyes shoot open from the image of a giant red dragon surrounded by flames

Issei pants as he gets up and sits on the bed. He looks around to an unfamiliar room. 'Where am I?'

*Crash*

Issei turns his head to see his best friend, Irina at the door with a spilt bottle of water at her feet. She runs over to him with tears in her eyes and hugs him tightly and cries into his chest.

"Issei! Issei! I thought you wouldn't wake up!" She yells.

Footsteps can be heard as both Irina's mother and father enter the room.

"Issei, thank god you're awake. I thought you'd never wake up." Irina's mom says.

"Sorry." Issei's eyes then change to dull and emotionless. "I guess this mean that my mom and dad are..." Tears form in his eyes as he holds onto Irina.

"We are sorry about them. I was in charge of protecting them...I failed my job to protect you and your parents." Irina's father says.

"...it fine...none of this is your fault...it's that mans fault!" Issei starts to let go of Irina.

"Who?" She asks.

"Father called him...Cocoball...Kokabill...Kokabiel!" Issei's eyes show hatred for that man...the man that killed his parents.

"Kokabiel...can you prove it?"

"I know who he is and what he looks like."

"*sigh* even then...I don't think that church will believe us...the church will do anything if it can prevent another Great War. I'll still talk with them." Irina's father says.

"Yes, I'll stay here with the kids." His wife adds.

-Flashback End-

Issei sits down on the couch next to Asia. Akeno and Yuuto look down at their feet. Koneko walks over to Issei and places her hand his shoulder and Rias looks like she is in the verge of tears.

"So...did the church do anything?" Asia asks.

"They moved me and my new guardians to Italy. There, my friend Irina and I trained. We become a well know Exorcist group with Freed. But other than that...they didn't do anything." Issei clenched his fist.

"And the Excalibur?" Yuuto asks next.

"It wasn't taken, what my father gave to him was a copy of a holy sword that failed. I gave the Excalibur back to the church."

Yuuto looks to Issei with slight anger in his eyes.

"So what happened next?" Koneko asks.

"Well when I was 12, Freed was labeled a Rouge Exorcist, he attacked Irina and me. We won, but I used my Angles form for the first time. I saved her, but Freed got away. About a month later, a message was sent to the church, and I went to heaven to become an Angel like my father. I was treated differently because I was half Angel but I got through it. During my training, I awakened my Boosted Gear while trying to focus my energy to form a light spear. After that I left Heaven and went back to the church after two years." Issei finished and everyone in the room expect himself and Asia has wide eyes.

Rias looks at Issei with a little fear.

"Y-you've been to Heaven?"

"Yes. I'm a pretty good with manipulating light." Issei stands and forms a black light spear. "Though this is new."

"What do you mean?" Asia asks.

"Well the spear used to be a light blue, now it's black."

Akeno moves her and to the spear and pokes it. It changes to a yellow color, then back to black.

"Issei?" Rias asks. "H-how powerful are you?"

Issei stood there for a few moments.

"I don't know."

"How could you not know?" Koneko asks.

"Soon after I got back, I got into a fight with a top Exorcist. He confronted me because of my Angel blood and power, he wanted me to train him...when I refused he attacked me saying that just because I am an Angel, doesn't mean I should keep the power all to myself. I killed him in 2 minute on the church floor. After that I left the church fearing I might cause more disruption."

"But it's not your fault for him attacking you."

"It is actually, the aura of a dragon can do two things, make strong people to seek me out and fight me, and bring women to gather around me. And it was my fault for killing him. The aura of a dragon can be a bad thing...but I personally love the fact that women gather to me." Issei's face changes as he thinks naughty thoughts.

Koneko slaps his back which makes him fall forward. "...you better not be thinking of us, pervert."

"Haha...sorry." Issei replies.

"Where did you go after you left the church?" Yuuto asks.

"Well...I trained with Ddraig and I traveled the world during that training. I met many people who helped me train. When I was in Italy...I met Asia." Issei looks over to Asia, who blushes.

"I found her laying on the side of a path in northern Italy. She was wearing a nun's outfit but it was worn, though she wasn't wounded, but she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. So I helped her by making a shelter and giving her food and water. When she woke, she prayed to god that he helped her." Issei started to laugh a bit.

"What is it?" Rias asks.

"It's nothing. Anyway, put a sleeping spell in her so I could take her to a place she could be safe for a while. I prayed that the Fallen wouldn't get to her, but they did. It doesn't matter now. She is here safe." He walks back over to Asia and pats her head.

"I cannot say how much thankful I am to you. I try my hardest to repay you." Asia says.

"No need, as long as you are happy, that's more the enough."

Rias looks over to Asia and glares at them. Akeno walks up to Rias and whispers. "Is someone jealous?"

Road blushes and replies with a no. Akeno's giggles and goes back to Issei.

"Anyway, I came back to Japan to live here, in my home town after some "events" happened and I needed a rest from training and from the supernatural. But then I met you guys and you all know the rest."

"Ok... Are you glad you become a Devil and my servant?" Rias asks.

"Yes actually. I've met you people and became friends with you. And it has helped my gain power that I couldn't have gotten before. This will most likely help keep a promise I made to a dear friend."

*Knock* *Knock*

They all look to the door. "Come in" Rias says.

The door opens and Sona, along with any others come inside the room.

"Ah, Sona. What do you need?" Rias says. Sona wake up to Rias and whisper into her ear.

"Well... It's about Issei. I looked into him more and found he not only worked for the church but he visited Heaven and he is..." Rias cut Sona off.

"I already know."

"You do? How?"

"Issei just told us everything."

Sona steps back and look at Issei.

One of Sona's peerage goes up to Issei and slaps his back.

"Hello newbie. I'm Genshirou Saji. You may call me Saji and only Saji. You got that." Saji pokes at Issei's chest.

'D-did he j-just call me n-newbie?!' Issei's gets angry.

"Saji." Sona says.

"You don't look to tough. I geuss you just have looks and no strength."

"Saji!" Sona says again to Saji, who ignores.

"You kinda pissed newbie, want to go at it? Even though I don't look strong, I consumed four Pawn pieces. So don't think you can win easy."

"Stop Saji!" Sona yells.

"But..."

"If you basing how strong you are by the number of piece you consumed, you only took four...Issei too all eight of Rias's, and two of them were mutation pieces." She stares coldly at Saji.

Saji looks at Issei in shock and back away.

"But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. If Rias agrees, I'd like to have our new pawns battle." She turns back to Rias. Saji tries to run but is caught by Koneko.

"Well...if Issei agrees, then I'll agree." Rias looks to Issei, who nods yes.

"Let's go outside, I'll set up a barrier." Sona and her peerage walk outside, followed by Rias and her peerage.

"I want you to only use your Boosted Gear, but only go up to three boosts." Rias whispers to Issei.

"That if I can get to three before he loses." Issei gives a blood thirsty grin.

Issei and Saji stand far apart with one of Sona's peerage stands in between them.

"Ready, set, Fight!" She yells.

Issei just stands with his eyes closed as Saji rushes at him. Saji gets to Issei and starts throwing punches and kicks, but Issei, still with his eye closed, dodges them all.

Issei finally opens his eyes and uses his palm to move and throw Saji a few feet behind him.

The watchers all gasp as they look at Issei's eyes. They have turned yellow with a black slit for pulps.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?" Saji yells.

"This is my dragon eyes, with this I can see the movement of any living object, even if they're behind a wall or my eye lids." Issei says in a cool tone.

"How did you get dragon eyes?"

"Because I'm this generations Sekiryuutei..." Issei forms his Boosted Gear. "And I have a strong connection with the dragon."

"Haha. Never heard of you. And you're not the only one with a Sacred Gear." Saji forms a black lizard looking thing I his arm. "It's called Absorption Line."

Issei gets irritated with Saji.

"Rias, I'm going to go past 3 boosts, but I'll never touch him." Issei says as his Boosted Gear glows.

"Issei?"

Issei then shoot a black magic circle at the barrier and it gets absorbed into it and the barrier changes.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"What...wait...Issei!?" Rias yells.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

The ground starts to shake violently.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"What's going on?!" Saji yells as he falls on his knees gasping for air, some for some of the others.

[Boost] [Boost]

"Issei, stop! I give! I give!" Saji then falls to the floor.

Issei just stars at him with a blood thirsty smile, but soon lowers his energy and the ground stops shaking.

Saji soon stands up as Issei shoot another black circle at the barrier and shatters it.

Sona, Rias, and their peerage walk up to Issei as Saji is hung by his arms around two of Sona's peerage.

"What was that you shot at the barrier?" Sona asks.

"Well the first one was another barrier the strengthened your barrier. Yours would have shattered quickly and let my energy flow through it. My barrier was made to stand up to that energy that I released, and to hide its presence."

"Why would you want to hide it?" Rias asks.

"You know how you guys felt, imagine in you were human. They would be out cold or worse. And other beings could sense it and come here to pick a fight."

They all nod. Sona looks to Rias, "You have a smart and powerful Pawn. I'm sure he can keep the days around here lively." She then looks to Issei. "And I hope you can be more careful. Some of the weaker members of my group fainted." She adjusted her glasses and starts to walk away with her peerage behind her.

"What's her problem, she acts like she has a stick up her butt, or something else." Issei whispers. But Koneko heard him and kick him.

"Ow, ow, ow. I'm sorry I said that..."

* * *

**Fav. Follow and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delay...again. I haven't have time to write lately, but I will try to post the chapters when I can. again, sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Hidden Past and an Empty Room**

Issei enters his house after leaving Rias and the rest of the O.R.C. after fighting Saji.

He walks to him room and fall asleep on the bed.

-Issei's Dream-

Issei stands in the middle of a blank white room, and then he starts to hear voices.

"Don't forget me Issei."

"Will you promise to kill the dream?"

"We'll meet again Issei Hyoudou!"

"On behalf on my faction...I'm sorry about your family."

"I'm sorry I have to go, when I get back, I'll be strong enough."

"My, friend?"

"ISSEI!"

"No, why are you doing this?"

"I'll kill you!"

The room becomes a deep red.

"We'll fight again."

"You are not all mightily and Holy."

"You smell as holy as your father."

[ISSEI!]

"Will you stay with me?"

[WAKE UP!]

"I'm sorry, but I can't protect you any longer. Not after what I did." An image of girl crying appears. The girl has light brown hair in twin tails with purples eyes.

[WAKE UP ISSEI!]

A large red dragon surrounded by fire replaces the girl.

-Ends of Dream-

Issei's eyes shoot opens as he jolts forward and sit up on his bed panting.

"What? What was that?"

[You had a nightmare boy.]

"A nightmare? That's all it was." Issei continues to gasp for air as he tries to calm down.

[You'll have to tell them sometime.]

"About what?"

[Everything that you hide from, the promise to the infinite, the white dragon, and that girl. Before it catches up to you can and causes problems.]

"I'll let them know when the time is right. Not even I, myself can deal with them alone. But I won't let them bear any weight until its necessary."

[About that, what are you going to do about them, are you going to stay, or leave.]

"I'm going to stay...I've grown attracted to them and they have to me. They're my friends now, and I like them." Issei firms a weird smile.

[Oh really now? Is your dream to have a harem part if the reason too?]

"Hehehe...a little."

[*sigh* how many are you going to keep attracting before you are satisfied?]

"I don't want a super large one, I want to keep the girls happy too, and having too many of them will cause some conflict around them and me."

[Very smart, boy.]

"Thank you, now, I need to sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be eventful."

[As do I.]

-Next Day-

"Issei?"

Issei looks to his large breasted master.

"Will you out with me?"

Issei widens his eyes and falls to the floor.

"WHAT?!"

"N-not a date, just go out and get some stuff with me, besides" Rias looks to the floor, "I'd like to get to know my servant..."

"Um...sure, I guess. Yeah I'll go with you." Issei tries to gain himself and stands.

"Good. And look nice, so don't walk around in your school uniform." She looks ecstatic but still gives him the order.

"Yes, Prez." Issei walks out of the room. 'I kinda wish it was a date, then maybe she'd let me hold those huge tits of hers' Issei starts to imagine him cuddling Rias with his face between her naked breasts. Blood starts to drip out I him nose. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Back in the room Rias is thinking, 'Did he really think I meant in a date? Well...I wouldn't mind but...no, that's not right, he is my servant and I'm the master...but he's so cute and manly!' Rias's face starts to get really red and she plops herself on one of the sofas and half screams in a pillow. "That pervert."

"My, my, did someone take hold of our princess's heart?" Akeno walks out behind of the curtain with wet hair and towel around her.

"What?! No..." Rias yells back to her.

"Hmm...If you say so prez." Akeno walks to another set of door in the room and exits the one Rias is in.

"No..." Rias blushes as she goes back to her pillow.

-Next Day-

Issei is waiting outside the club room in a dark red shirt under a white, fully unbuttoned dress shirt and grey pants. The door opens and Rias walks out in a white shirt and a red skirt that is about as red as her hair.

Issei blushes severely when he notices how tight the shirt looks on her breasts.

Rias takes notice and turns the other way trying to hide her figure.

"Let's just get going, shall we?" Rias asks.

Issei realizes that he's starring and tries to regain himself, "s-sure."

Rias takes the lead and make Issei follow her.

"Where are we going, Prez?"

"Just around, get some things, but I'd also like to get to know more about my new servant. See his gains and downsides of being on my peerage."

"Are you saying that I'm not worthy of the Red haired Lucifer's younger sisters peerage?" Issei says mockingly.

Rias gets a little shocked by this statement, "You know my brother is Lucifer?"

"Well he's not the really Lucifer, he died in the Great War. Your brother is a very powerful Devil and has gained the title of Lucifer. One of the Four Great Satan's."

"You know a lot about the Devils for an Exorcist."

"Remember I'm also an Angel, I was taught about the Devil society to better protect myself from starting a war sense I can't always stay in Heaven and I live here, so I had to know about important figures in the Devil society and their relatives and friends so I know who not to mess with or piss off. But now that I'm a Devil myself and a servant to the heir of the Gremory Clan and the sister to Lucifer, I'm sure I've made it good with the Devils that don't know I'm an Angel."

"Oh...you do know they'll figure it out right?"

"About me being an Angel? Yes I do know. I'm just hoping that the Devil society won't kill me because of that. Your brother is Lucifer so that might bring lesser hate then it would have if it wasn't like that."

"Yeah." Rias and Issei end up in a park, the same park the Issei was killed at.

"Hey Issei?"

"Yeah?"

"You are an Angel, but you are a pervert and thus you have lust and you have said you have sinned before, right?"

Issei looks to the right. "Yes I have. And you don't have to say it so bluntly I'm a pervert." He whispers the later part.

"Then...Then why haven't you Fallen? Even if you killed people, your lust in itself is a sin to an Angel and you would have fallen. Why aren't you a Fallen Angel?"

Issei stand were he's at and sighs. "I knew this would happen. You are right in that I do commit sin and I should be a Fallen Angel by now. The reason why I'm not is because of the human side to me. I'm more, well was more human then Angel and it's in human nature to commit sin sometimes. And added to the fact that I'm the Sekiryuutei and part dragon, so it mostly my nature to sin. Those cancel out the effects of committing sin to fall. It simple really."

"Oh...that's weird. That might also explain why you can be my servant. Normally Angels can't be used for the Evil Pieces."

"Yeah. But now that the human part of me is gone and been replaced with a Devil part, I commit as many sins as I want too and never ever fall."

"So that now makes you as Half Devil, Half Angel in a humanoid Dragon body? I have made an interesting servant."

The two start to walk away from the park.

"Let's get going, we still need to pick up some things and I'm getting hungry."

-Later-

Issei sits on one of the couches as Akeno serves him tea. Rias is sitting at her desk looking at some papers.

Akeno catches Issei looking at her breasts and gives a smirk and starts to show them off.

"You like what you see Issei?"

Issei stares at her in a blush as she starts to lift them up with her hands and move them around.

"Akeno!" Rias yells.

"Yes, Prez?" Akeno looks at her with an innocent smile.

"Don't do that to my Issei, you know how he thinks."

"Yes I do. And 'My Issei'?"

Issei just sits and watches the argument between the two. Yuuto and Koneko walk in and sit on the opposite couch of Issei followed by Asia who sits next to him.

"Noisy..." Koneko whispers. Yuuto just sits there and watches. And Asia clings onto Issei's arm.

"Hey Asia?"

"Yes Issei?" She looks up to him.

"I've been meaning to ask, where are you staying?"

"Aaaahhh...um...I live her for the moment. But Rias said she try to find a place for me after some stuff is over with." Asia rubs her hands together.

Rias stops talking with Akeno as she hears what Asia said.

"Ah yes about the Asia..." Rias looks to Issei. "I was going to ask earlier but I forgot to. Issei would it be too much to let Asia stay at your place? It would be better for her to live with one of us and sense you both have come from the church, she would feel better, plus she has quite the attachment on you."

Asia blushes as Issei looks from her to Rias and closes his eyes. He opens back up after a moment and smiles.

"Yeah. I'm the only one living in a three bedroom house so that won't be a problem."

Asia gains a big smile.

"Plus, I do get a bit lonely living by myself."

"Thank you Issei! Thank you!" Asia gives Issei a big hug.

Issei blushes as he feels her breast rubbing against him.

Koneko stands up and smacks his arm. "...Pervert."

"Hey! How do you want I'm thinking?!" He yells back.

"The look on your face tells all..."

"Well I'm sorry I love breasts!" Issei yells back. Koneko it taken back by this and turns around. She looks down and puts her hands on her small breasts. She then sits back down next to Yuuto.

"Anyway, it's getting late, you all and go home now. I'll help you bring your stuff to Issei's, Asia." Rias says after clapping her hand together.

"Yes Prez." Akeno then bows.

"Of course." Yuuto does the same and head out with both Akeno and Koneko.

"...Bye..."

Rias, Asia and Issei are all that's left in the room.

"I guess I'll go ahead and clean out one of the rooms for you Asia, how does the master sound?"

"The master bedroom? But don't you sleep in there?" Asia blushes.

Issei stares at her. "Oh no. I sleep in one of the others rooms; the master and one other room are empty at the moment."

"Oh, I'll sleep in the other room. I don't have very much and a master would be too big for me anyway. Thank you."

"You sure? Ok. I'll be taking my leave then, see you two soon." Issei make a crimson portal at his feet and teleports away to his house.

"Strange..." Rias comments.

"What is?" Asia looks over to her.

"That teleportation circle he used looked my houses, but the middle crest was different and the circle had a black hew to it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if anyone from my house hold and their peerage members use any magic that involves a magic circle, it's the color red with a crimson hew and the Gremory crest in the center. But Issei's magic circle was completely crimson and had a black hew with a crest that was not the Symbol for the Gremory house."

"Is that bad?"

"No not really, but it is indeed strange. I'll have to look more into this matter."

"I have a thought."

"Do tell."

"Well maybe he's not using his Devil powers to use that magic but his Angel or other type."

Rias stands and ponders at what Asia says.

"Well you might be right. The Red Dragon Emperor does have his own magic. Again I'll have to look into this another time. But in the now, let's get your stuff really for you move." Rias gives and smile and starts to walk off.

* * *

Issei steps outside of the crimson circle in his bedroom. He exits the room and goes to the door right next to his and opens it to fine an empty dusty room and a single bed and desk in the corner, and a dresser.

'Will I be able to see you again?' A girl's voice is heard, but only in Issei's head.

'I, wait here for Issei to, return.' A different voice is heard, still female.

'This room was supposed to be for one of them, but I guess it'll be ok.' Issei thinks as he takes some blankets out of the closet and sets it in the bed.

He then proceeds to dust off the desk and opens the window at a dark blue sky. He looks up at the almost full moon and thinks, 'I wonder see how everyone will react to each other.'

Just then a red light coming from down stares snaps him out of his thoughts as he walks down to meet Rias and Asia looking around the house.

As he gets off the steps he smiles. "Everything here is also yours now Asia. I'll be doing most of the work around here, but if you want to you can help. Though I will say this much."

Both Asia and Rias look at him.

"I'm not a very great cook. I know how to cook, but it's not up to pair with some people."

Asia smiles, "It's ok, I can cook too."

"I'd like to try some of your cooking." Issei's says with a smile.

"Let's get you to your room." Issei picks up a bag and leads the girls upstairs. They follow him and look around the house as they walk from the living room to Asia's new room.

Issei opens the door and Asia walks in to see a light grey room with a bed, desk, closet and dresser. And smiles very wide.

"Wow, this is so nice."

"You think so? I know it's better than the rooms in the churches, but it very small."

"It's ok, I don't have very much stuff anyway." She turns to Issei and hugs him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Issei!"

"Ah...it's no problem, besides, what are Guardian Angels for." He smiles as he hugs her back.

Then soon let's go.

"We'll let you be and unpack, I need to speak with Issei for a bit," Rias says to interject.

Issei and Rias walk out of the room and to the other end of the hall.

"Where's the master bedroom if you don't mind me asking?" She asks.

Issei points just behind Rias. "It's behind the door you're leaning on."

Rias turns around, opens the door and turns on the light to find a light grey room with a larger bed, double closet, and an open door to a privet bath.

"Wow, I can see why you wanted Asia to have this room. But why don't you sleep in here?"

"It too big for me, I'm used to a small room, plus I don't have very much stuff so it fine."

"Oh. Earlier you sounded worried when Asia asked for the room beside yours and not this one. Why is that?"

"Oh it's no reason...I was thinking way she would like the small room instead of a bigger room." Issei says, obviously lying, but Rias does to ask any further.

"Ok, just asking."

As they walk back to Asia's room they see that she had already unpacked her close and put then way and she was sitting in her bed.

"Looks like we might have to get you more close and stuff to decorate the room with." Rias says as she walking in.

Asia sits there thinking.

"Come on. Next week, we will go out and get you some things, just you, Rias and me." Issei says.

Asia smiles at this and nods yes.

"It's getting late. I'll be taking my leave now. Care to walk you guest out Issei?" Rias starts to walk out if the room. Issei nods and follows her to the door. The walk out and stand in front of the door.

"Thank you for taking Asia in."

"It's not a problem. She needs a place to stay and I have more than enough room."

"That's good. For a second earlier, I thought you were hiding something in that room. Maybe a lover." Rias looks over to him with a teasing smile.

Issei's blushes. "No, I'm not hiding a lover or even have one for that matter!" He yells in frustration.

Rias laughs. "I know I know, I could tell you don't have one."

"What about you? Doesn't the heiress to the Gremory clan, have a boyfriend or something?"

Rias stops giggling and puts on serious bye sad face. She speaks quietly.

"Tell me. What would you do if you had to be with someone that only looks at you as a trophy, would you love them?"

Issei turns serious too and thinks.

"I wouldn't. Love should be equal for both or more parties. If one doesn't love the other then the other shouldn't love them. But If they loved you and you don't love them, give them chance. I maybe a pervert that wants to be the Harem King, but love is tricky thing that can only work if both or more parties have love for one another. So to your question, personally I would raise Hell and bring down Heaven if I have to, to prevent a relationship like that. For me or anyone else I know."

This makes Rias smile and hug Issei.

"You ok, Prez?"

"Yes I am Issei, thank you."

"You're welcome...I guess."

She let's go if him.

"Tell me, do you have anyone that you love?"

Issei stiffen up and images of two girls appear on his head, one with black hair, and the other with light brown hair. He gives a smile, and says softly. "No, not yet." This time, Rias can't tell of he's lying, but he is.

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of Asia and don't do anything to her. Or you won't see the end of it." Rias walks through the gate and leaves.

"Bye Prez. See to tomorrow." Issei walking inside the house and closes the door.

'Yes, I do." He thinks before going to Asia's room and finds her sleeping on the bed with a stuffed animal. He turns off the lights and heads for him room. And falls asleep.

* * *

[Partner!]

'What?'

[Wake up! Someone is in your room!]

Issei's eyes shoot open to Rias on her hands and knees over top of him. He looks over to the clock to see its 2:35am, 5 hours after Rias left to go home.

"What are doing here?" Issei asks.

"Make love to me." Rias says as she starts to take off her shirt and bra. Her boobs hang down from her chest and

Issei can clearly see her nipples.

"What?!"

* * *

**Review, Fav, And Follow...If you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: An Over Burnt Chicken.**

* * *

"Make love to me." Rias starts to take her shirt and bra off and let Issei see her nipples.

"What?!" Issei looks on as his master starts to strip completely down to nothing.

"I want you take my virginity." She says bluntly as she crawls back over Issei and takes his hand.

"W-why me?!" He asks as his hand is brought to her boobs.

"You are the only one I can trust with this. Yuuto is to kind and reluctant about these type of things, but you. You could do it gladly. Besides, I see that way you look at my body." She leans down to kiss Issei.

'Is she really doing to do it? Oh hell!' Issei's hand slowly starts to massage her breast. Rias gives out a moan and Issei snaps.

He rolls over and puts Rias under him and she spreads her legs apart. He is about to kiss her until he remembers something.

'I-I can't. I won't. Something's not right here!' Issei lets go of Rias, making her look at him in confusion.

"Why are you doing this...does it have to do with what you asked earlier?" He says with a serious look. Rias's face changes to a saddened and worried state.

"Yes it does, I thought...I thought if I lost my virginity to you, a low class, then he wouldn't want me and I wouldn't have to marry him!" Rias starts to cry as she hugs Issei tightly.

"You said earlier that you would do anything to prevent this type of relationship. I want you to prevent it now. Please take me, Issei."

"I..." Issei was about to speak, until he was interrupted by a white magic circle appearing on his floor.

"It's too late now. I'm sorry for bothering you." Rias says as she lets go of him and a grey haired, busty maid comes out of the while light. She looks to Rias with a serious but gentle stare.

"Has he taken you?" The maid says.

"Unfortunately, no." Rias replays as she picks up her clothes.

"Good, I wouldn't want this to cause a conflict. You are to come with me lady Rias." The maid creates another circle. Issei stands up and puts a hand on Rias shoulder.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but what is your reason for coming her, Grayfia?" Issei looks over to her.

"I'm here to make sure the Rias wasn't taken and to punishes the person who has taken it from her." Grayfia looks back with a killing intent.

"I see, than that's fine with me. We didn't do anything. I can why it would cause a conflict seeing as Rias is engaged to be married and her virginity has already been taken back someone with no nobility or even a pure-blood." Issei lets go of Rias.

"You seem to know quite a bit for low-class Devil. Tell me. Who are you and what is your relation with lady Rias?"

"I...am Issei Hyoudou, Rias's Pawn." Issei bows.

"Hmm. I'm Grayfia, Lady Rias's brother Queen and the maid of the Gremory house hold."

"Ah, so I was right. The Strongest Queen and the wife to Lucifer." Issei send a glare, along with a little blast of holy aura.

Grayfia narrows her eyes. "I'll be going now, and taking Rias with me."

Rias look over to Issei, who nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Prez." Issei smiles.

"Same to you, Issei." Rias walk with Grayfia. But not Issei gives off an aura with a killing intent.

The circle disappears and Issei is left alone.

[The Strongest Queen...interesting.]

'Yes, we have been told many things about her...too much in fact.' Issei face palms.

[Your sensei was too eager to tell you about her]

'Tell me about it. He was glad to tell me about the Devils.'

[I know. He most like know more about the Devils then the Sacred Gears he loves so much.]

'Yeah. He is so fascinated by those things. He should spend less time I them and do his job.'

[He is a lazy bum, but he is smart. He did help you get far with my power, and control it better.]

'Yes he did...but not the way I would have liked.'

[I could tell. That 'Training' of his was more like experiments.]

'I don't want to think about it.'

[But it did help you. You haven't used...'her' powers since you met him.]

'Yes, but I have a feeling that I might need to soon. Tomorrow and the days to come are going to be eventful.'

[Indeed, let's hope they pass before 'It' comes along.]

'That's right, it's been twelve years hasn't it.'

[Indeed, I warned you about this day, but wasn't sure when it will happen, but I have a feeling it will happen soon.]

Issei sighs. 'This is getting troublesome.'

Grayfia and Rias step out of a white circle in a large room with golden chandeliers and red carpet.

"That boy. He is a strange one." Grayfia looks to Rias.

"What do you mean?" Rias looks away 'Does she know?' She thinks.

"What type of power does he have?"

"What?"

"What power does he hold? Knowing you and the others, he must have a special power. Besides, he is your first pawn, how many pieces did he take?"

"He is my only pawn."

"Only? But you can have more, right?" Grayfia looked a little surprised at this.

"He took all eight pieces. He is my one and only pawn."

"All of them...even the mutations?"

"Yes...I tried to use less, and avoided the mutation pieces, but they had to be used to make him my servant."

"What is he?"

"He is the holder of the Boost Gear. And due to events in the past, he had given up his whole body to the dragon and he himself is a dragon." Rias looks over to the fireplace in the room.

"Interesting, did you know beforehand?"

"No, it was only after I him dying did I find out."

"Who killed him?"

"A group of Fallen Angels."

Grayfia thinks. "Are that still alive?"

Rias stood there recalling the day Issei killed them, with wide eyes.

"No...he killed them himself."

"All?"

"Yes...now if you will excuse me...I must get some sleep." Rias leave the room.

Grayfia goes to sit down in a chair opposite of the fireplace.

"She is hiding something, about him."

"Yes, no matter though." A man sits next to her, the man has hair just as red as Rias's. "We will see his power. I hope he can make her happy, that's all." The man smiles. "Now, what we are going to do next my wife..."

-Next Day-

Issei approaches the club building after school with Asia, Koneko and Yuuto, when he feels the presence of two other people besides the other members of the peerage.

'Hmmm, Grayfia is back...but the other one...'

[Be careful, Partner.]

Issei walks and opens the door to the club room and finds a man with blond hair, and a red suit with a white dress shirt with the first couple buttons undone. He is sitting next to Rias with his arm around her.

"Come on..." He says.

Rias looks farther away then she already is. She looks like she wants to leave and not enjoying the moment.

'This must be the guy Rias was talking about yesterday.'

Rias look over to the door and finds Issei walk in. She stands up and walks over to him.

"Ah, Issei. I'm glad you came." She says happily. "Don't do anything stupid." She whispered in his ear.

"No promises." He whispers back.

"Rias, get back here. Riser wasn't done talking." The man in red ordered.

Rias looks back to him and her happy expression changes to the one from before.

"If I beg your pardon, but who might you be?" Issei asks taking a step I front of Rias.

"Riser Phoenix. Son of the Phoenix Clan and fiancé to Rias Gremory." He stands and tries to act tough. "And who are you boy?"

"I am Issei Hyoudou. Servant and Pawn of Rias Gremory." Issei says back.

"Ok. Now get back her Rias. The date has been set. Riser has waited too long. You will comply." He orders again at Rias.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Issei interjects. "All you have to say is 'Ok.' really?"

"So? You are a pawn. A weakling. Riser doesn't care about you." He waves his hand to shoo Issei away.

Issei get irritated. "Ha, as if. At least I don't have a large ego to refer to myself in the 3rd person. Mister Chicken." Issei mocks.

"Issei." Rias says.

"What did you call Riser, you whelp?!"

"You heard me. Are getting mad? Be careful, or you burn yourself and turn into a Burnt Chicken." Issei closes his eyes and smiles.

"Issei!" Rias yells.

"You...you...Riser is not a Burnt Chicken!" Riser creates a flame in his hand and throws it at Issei. "You Burn!"

Issei forms his Boosted Gear and catches the fire.

Everyone, including Riser shows a shocked expression on their faces. Issei opens his eyes and looks at the fire.

"Hmmm, this isn't very powerful. Of this is the best you got and I caught it.

You must be really weak." Issei blows out the flame.

Riser gets pissed. "You whelp! Riser is not weak! Riser will kil..."

"Let not get this out of hand shall we?" Grayfia interrupts the conflict. "I know you were coming here today, Riser. And I'm here to stop any conflict that might arise by offering a solution."

"What is it?" Issei says. Rias looks at her confused.

"A Rating Game." Grayfia says calmly.

"A Rating Game?!" Rias says.

"Yes. If Rias wins, she will choose if she will marry you or not. If Riser wins, he will choose if Rias will marry him or not."

"But I have never been in a Rating Game Grayfia! He has been I many and only lost a few times!"

"I was getting to that. You have a week to train and get ready for the game."

"We need more than a week. At least ten days."

"Then you will also need Risers approval for that." Grayfia a Rias look over to Riser.

"Riser doesn't care, but I'll agree. But on one condition. This boy is able to defeat two members of Riser's peerage right here, right now!" He points and Issei and a group of flame covered circles cover the floor and 15 women stand behind him.

"Grayfia?" Rias looks back to her.

"I am afraid I must allow this, if you want more time, then your Pawn will battle. I'll set up a barrier just in case." Grayfia creates a magic circle and it covers Issei, Riser and his peerage.

"I'm good with it. So which two of the chicken nuggets am I fighting?" Issei mocks.

"Grrrr. Mira, Isabella. Defeat him. Don't kill him, I'll do that myself in the game."

""Yes, Riser."" The two girls say in unison.

Both girl step out and take a stance. On is young girl with blue hair, wearing a red looking gi. She holds a wooden staff. The other girl looks older, has brown short hair with three dark red locks in the front. She wearing a jacket and glove, but has no weapon. Half her face is hidden behind half a mask.

"Hmmm. I guessing you are a Rook." Issei points to the girl with the mask. "You must be a..." Issei looks to the other girls. "A pawn."

"Very good. My name is Isabella. I'm Riser's Rook." The girl with the mask says.

"I'm Mira, Riser's Pawn."

"Hmmm, Riser. You should let you Pawn promote if she wishes, it will be better if she does." Issei says to Riser.

"What? Fine. Be quick you two." He orders.

""Yes"" they say in unison, again.

"Promote, Knight." Mira call.

"Right." Isabella says as she charges at Issei. She stops in front of him and throws a punch, which Issei stops by grabbing her arm. Just then, Mira jumps over them and swings her staff downward at Issei. Issei puts up him other hand and stops the staff before is comes down in his head. He then tightens his grip on the staff and it shatters. Mira jumps back as Isabelle tries to get out of Issei's grip.

With a sigh, Issei lets go of her and she jumps back next to Mira.

"Really? I just broke you staff and I caught your punch. Is this the best you have for me?"

Riser looks on as his two pieces are beat.

"Grrrrr, do anything you have to, get beat the boy!" Riser yells.

"My my, is someone getting angry? Just make sure you don't burn yourself again Mr. Chicken."

"What!?" Riser says again.

"How dare you insult my master!" Mira tell as she charges Issei again. Isabella follows. They both start punching at Issei who dodges most of them, but get hit a few times. Issei throw punches back and hit then with very few misses.

Isabella kicks Issei in the gut and sends him flying backwards.

"Ok, looks like I need to get serious here. Boosted Gear." Issei calls and the red gauntlet appears on his arm.

[Boost]

"What? A Sacred Gear?" Riser said.

"Not just any Gear, The Boosted Gear." Issei replied.

[Boost]

Mira girl rush at him again. This time Issei grabs her gi and throws her back to Isabelle. She catches Mira but then Issei appears in front of her and pushes her and Mira to the ground.

[Boost]

Issei's hand is covered in a greenish glow and little green ball appears in between his fingers. He points it down at the two girls.

"Night." Issei says.

[Dragon Shot]

The green ball turns into a beam of energy and hit the girls. Smoke soon filled the room.

Once the smoke was clear enough, Issei stood next to a small crater with both girls lying unconscious, with their clothes burning away.

Issei look to the pit and smiles with a blush and hint of pervert. 'I'm saving this moment..'

The barrier disappeared and the girls were taken by two girls wearing maid outfits.

"Issei is the victor, Rias you will have two weeks to train."

"Hey, you said ten days!" Riser yells.

"I also thought of the time it will take for those two to heal, even with your family's tears." Grayfia replied.

"Hmmmm, Fine." And with that, Riser and his peerage disappears in flames.

Rias walks up to Issei and hugs him.

"Thank you for doing that."

"It was nothing, cuz a few bruises. That's all." Issei moves his arm.

"Let me heal it." Asia walks up to Issei, but is hauled by Rias.

"No, let me do it. It'll also be his reward." She looks over to Issei as Asia makes a questioning face.

'Wait...the last time Prez healed me, she was...NAKED!?' Issei thought. Soon dirty thoughts pass through his head as he drooled and smiled.

"Pervert." Koneko whispers.

"You are very talented, how long have you been using the Boosted Gear?" Grayfia asks.

"About three years, but I've had the dragons power and aura connected to me since I was 5."

"Hmmm, so your body was used to the dragon's power for 12 years before actually using that power..." Grayfia brought her hand under her chin.

"Well I must be going now. Sirzechs would want to know what happened today. I'll be back in 13 days, the day before the game to check up on you lady Rias."

"Of course, and thanks you for trying to help Grayfia."

"I want to let you know that not everyone agrees with the wedding, even Lucifer." Grayfia then leaves through a white light.

Akeno walks up to Issei and bites his ear, making him jump. "That battle, made me hot, I can't wait to see what you can do to me..."

"Akeno!" Rias yells.

"Oh my, is someone jealous? Anyway, we only have two weeks till the game, I hope we can win." Akeno let go of Issei.

"We have to. For, Prez." Issei says energetically.

"Yes, now. Everyone, we are going to a place in the mountain to early in the morning. It is hidden I. The mountain so no one will disturb us there. It has everything we need, except a gym. Even then, it will do." Rias says walking back to her desk.

"If we need to, we can use my gym." Issei says. Everyone looks at him.

"You have a gym?" Yuuto asks.

"Yeah, it is a privet gym that was built just for me during my three years of training. It's underground an is protected by barriers that I've made so we can use as much power as we can to train with harm to anyone but ourselves." Issei says casually.

"That perfect. We can sleep I the mansion, do light exercises and training there, the do the more intense training in Issei's gym." Asia says.

"Good idea. Then it's settled. We'll meet here in the morning and then teleport from here to the mansion." Rias clap her hand together.

"Is there a path to the mansion?" Issei asks.

"Yes, but it protected so anyone not a devil will either not see it or look at it and walk way. Why?" Rias looks at Issei with a hint of worry.

"Well, I was thinking we could start off the training with stamina and strength, we will walk up the mountain, each of us, with an amount of luggage and weight. Of course the weight will vary with person, but it will be a good start to the training."

Everyone looks to Issei and thinks.

"I like it..." Koneko says.

"Me too, it's a good chance to work out legs and look at the scenery." Yuuto says too.

"Ok then we'll do that tomorrow...right Prez?" Akeno look to Rias.

"Yes yes, that's fine...ok..." She sits at her desk. "Well, we should get some rest, tomorrow is the start of our training."

"Yes. Prez" everyone says as they start to leave.

"Issei?" Rias calls.

Issei turns around before leaving. "Yes, Prez?"

"I'll be at your place later tonight, to give you your healing." She smiles.

Issei's face gets red and blood comes out of his nose. "O-ok, s-see you l-later, Prez." Issei walks out of the door.

-Later-

Issei looks into a mirror in his room.

'That fight took more out of me then I thought.'

[As I feared, that day is closing on us.]

'Yes, I hope it doesn't come soon'

[Yes, but I am afraid, that isn't an option, partner]

'How long?'

[Two weeks...maybe less.]

'Are you sure?'

[No...But it's the best I can do. Let's just hope it happens after the game]

'Why now.' Issei slams his hands on a desk. 'Why now! If we lose, it'll all be my fault...'

[Tell them]

'What?'

[Tell them. They need to know. It will get worse and worse from here, partner]

'I'll tell them...'

[Good...if you don't. I'll tell them. They need to know.]

'Ok...'

Issei leaves the room with some close and heads to the bath room.

He enters not thinking and strips. He opens the door to the bath when he finds Asia, taking a bath.

She hears the door open and turns around. She screams and tries to hide herself. Issei does the same.

"Sorry, I'll go and wait for you to come out." He turns and was just about to leave when someone grabs he hand.

He turns his head to find Asia standing up and graving his wrist.

"No...I'm sorry, it that I haven't seen a boy's...I'm sorry." Asia looks down, but doesn't let go.

"No...I-it's my fault, I didn't see if anyone was in here." Issei tries to not look at Asia's naked body.

"I understand...In Japan, I heard that there is the thing called having a bath together… That you get to know someone by having a bath together…"

'What? Who told her this wonderful...No! You mustn't!' Issei thought.

"I wanted to get to know Issei more...so if it's like this...I want to deepen my relationship with Issei...so...will you take...a bath with me?" Asia let's go and stands up with her closed and hugs him from behind.

'What's going...? Gaaaaah!' Issei sighs and turns around. As he does, he feels the softness of her sink and her small, but round breasts. Issei starts to get horny. "Yes, if you want to, we can take a bath together."

Asia opens her eyes and smiles.

'She is so cute.' Issei thinks.

"Thank you..." She says nervously.

Issei freezes up. "Y-yeah."

Asia starts to pulls Issei into the shower. Once they get under the water, Asia starts to rubs Issei's chest, with a dazed expression.

'What is she doing?' Issei thought with a little blood dripping from his nose.

Asia snaps out of her trance when a drop of blood drops on Issei's chest. She looks up and finds Issei's nose bleeding.

"Um...Issei...your nose..."

"What?" Issei brings his hand to his nose, and then brings it away to find it has blood in it. Issei starts to freak out. "No! It's not what it looks like!" He starts to walk away and make Asia loose her balance and pushes Issei on his, back as he falls with her.

"Ow...I'm sorry Issei..." Asia lefts her torso up and opens her eyes. She blushes madly as she finds herself straddling Issei while there both naked. She can feel something hard under her. 'Is that!?' She thinks as her face gets completely red. Yet she doesn't move.

Issei opens his eyes to Asia look at him in his eyes and her straddling him. 'Damn! Hold on to yourself Issei!' He looks down and more blood starts to come out of his nose. Then moves his eye to Asia's small, but beautiful breasts.

Asia lean forward and tries the wipe the blood off of Issei with a towel that was next to her. 'Why don't I want to move...?'

'Why doesn't she get off of me?'

Asia lean starts to lean down more to about an inch away from their lips touching.

"Issei!? I'm coming in!" Yells a voice from outside the shower. The door opens by a naked red hair Devil. Both Asia and Issei look up to see Rias.

"Issei? Asia? What are you doing!?" Rias yells at the both, but was only looking at Issei. Asia got up and ran out of the room, while Issei coves himself with a partly bloody towel.

"Asia? Wait..." Rias calls to her, but Asia doesn't respond. A door slams closed. With a sigh, Rias turns back to Issei and takes notice to the bloody towel covering he member. Rias's eyes widen as to what she thinks she just walked in on. 'Blood? Asia...on Issei...naked...blood?!' Her eyes fill with anger as she stops over to Issei.

"Rias, it's not what you think. I was about to take a bath and I accidentally walking in on Asia." Issei panicked. Rias slower stops to him.

"When I tried to walk out, s-she stopped me and asked if I wanted to take a shower with her, I s-said yes." To the Rias hair starts to goes up and down like it in the wind.

"Then I got a bloody nose, then Asia pushed me and we fell and then wiped the off with is towel. WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" Issei practically yells the last part as he cowers on the floor.

Rias reaches down and pats his head. "You should have said that first." She says gently.

Issei looks up at her, take mental note to what she looks like.

"Now, why don't you finish up and I'll be on my way." Rias stand up and walks over to the door.

"Wait, why are you here?" Issei asks.

"Don't you remember, I was going to reward you, but I think you already got one." She says and then walks out with her clothes, closing the door with a slam.

Issei sat there with dumb look on his face. "What? Noooooooooo..."

[Wow]

'Shut up Ddraig. I'm not in the mood.'

[Well I could tell you were in the mood for something. Maybe next time, partner. Maybe next time.]

Issei sniffs. 'It's not funny.'

Rias stand outside the door. And sighs.

'That pervert. I come all the way over here and find that he was about to go at it with Asia." She held her hand to her chest. "Why do feel this way...' Rias then remembers something that Akeno had once said. '"My, my. Is someone jealous?"' "Maybe..."

* * *

**Read, Review, Fav., and Follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Training Camp, 5 Days.**

* * *

Issei stands in the club room with two duffle bags at his feet. One for clothes, and the other for training equipment for himself. Asia stands beside him with her own bag, a fairly small one, but only enough to hold her clothes for the next two weeks.

Across the room, Yuuto has with him two bags, Koneko has two, and Akeno also has four. The only one not in the room is Rias.

After a few minutes of waiting, Rias walking in with five bags. "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nods yes. "Good. Let's go." She creates a transportation circle, which everyone stands and it teleports them to the base of a rather large mountain.

Issei looks up at the mountain. 'Hmm, this could take longer than I thought. Oh well. Training is training.' He turns to Rias. The latter is opening up one of her bags and pulls out more bags and backpacks.

"Alright, everyone, let's get the walk up the mountain started. We will all put our bags in these and put them on our back and walk up the mountain. "Issei, you first."

Issei puts both his bags on his back and starts to go up the mountain. "Just to let you guys know. Don't put any more weight in the bag than you can handle, after a whiles of walking it will start to push you, so no more then you know you can handle with little effort." And he continues up the mountain.

"Wait a minute!" Rias yells. "Let's me see those bags." Rias point to the ground next to her. Issei walks back to her and puts he's bags down gently. Rias grabs one bag and picks it up fine, but she can't even lift the other bag off the ground.

"What's in that one?!" She asks. Issei opens the heavy bag to reveal heavy weights, lead balls and various objects.

"These are all the stuff I need to train my body without a large machine." He effortlessly picks up a seventy five pound weight with his hand. "Since my body has become that of a dragon in the shape of a human, my strength has increased drastically, and I can lift heavy objects." He then throws it to Koneko, who catches it with one hand and throws it back. "See. Koneko, may you lift this bag?"

Koneko nods and walks over to the bag. Issei closes the bag, but keep the weight out. She lifts the bag with both hand and holds it for a few moments before putting it down. "It's heavy." She says.

"Well, that's fine. You go up the mountain but go slow and wait for up when you pass a tree with the Gremory Clan symbol on it. It should be a quarter of the way up.

Issei nods and starts to walk after putting the weight back and puts the bag on his back.

"Koneko. How long do you think you can keep the bag up?" Rias asks.

"A while." Is all she says.

'So at the least, his base strength is that of a Rook.' Rias looks back to the group. "Ok, next."

Up the mountain a bit, Issei walks up the path. 'This reminds me of when you had me climb the Alps. I thought I was going freeze.'

[Oh calm yourself. You made it to the other side perfectly fine, partner.]

'Yeah, but it was weird, I though going up so high would take a toll on my breathing, but it actually made it better.'

[Remember, partner. You're part dragon, and we are made to survive in high places. You could climb the highest mountain in the world and still be able to breathe fine. But the cold would be a problem.]

'Yeah...' Issei passes the tree with the marker he was supposed to stop at and continues to climb.

[Partner, you passed the marker... partner?]

'...' Issei doesn't respond back. He just keeps walking.

[Partner! Snap out of it!]

Issei's eyes widen and he snaps back into reality.

'Huh?! What?!'

[You stare into space? You passed the mark.]

'Oh, sorry... Thank you for telling me.' Issei turns around.

[I'm worried now...hmmm]

'What?' He begins to walk back down.

[I do believe that this is the second sign.]

'Sign for what?...you don't mean...' Issei stops just up from the tree.

[I am afraid so, first was the nightmares and exhaustion, now the absent mind, next will be the pain.]

'What? Pain? How long will it last?' Issei looks at the group walking up to him and smiles.

[Several days at the most. It will hurt like hell and you'll most likely pass out for a while. Then you'll slowly lose your powers to boost, when you wake, for the remainder of the time.]

Issei waves to the rest and let's them pass. 'What do you mean lose my Boost?'

[The Boost will stay at a time base, and will no longer react to your emotions. And you won't boost again for longer than ten seconds.]

'So how long with that last?'

[No long, maybe a few days. Then comes last part before it's all over.]

Issei's follows the group catching up to them. 'What is that?'

[You'll be unconscious for many days, even weeks. But when you wake, you'll have more control of my power and more control over your body and abilities. You'll almost be a true Dragon.]

'So that's it eh? I go through hell and come back almost a Dragon?' Issei sighs, gathering the attention of Akeno.

[Yes, and before you ask, Why you aren't a true dragon? That will only happen when you have complete control over me and my power.]

Issei walks faster and passes the group, not hearing them call his name.

'So...then I need to master the "Forbidden Ability"...that'll be impossible.'

[Indeed. The curse will kill you the first time you use it.]

'Well, at least I don't need to use that ability.' Issei starts to run.

[What are you doing, boy?]

'What I always do, aim for the impossible.' Issei continues to run up the mountain...till he runs into a tree.

[Unbelievable.]

"Issei?!" Asia hurries to his side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok." Issei's rubs he face.

"Are you sure, you seemed out of it. We were calling your name, but it didn't seem like you heard it." Akeno says.

"Haha, sorry. I was talking with someone." Issei stands.

"The dragon?" Rias asks.

"Yeah..." Issei lowers his head. "There is something I need to tell you...all of you."

"What about?"

"Not now, maybe later." Issei lifts his head with a smile. "Let's get to the top, ok?" He then starts to walk.

"Asia? Has Issei been acting...weird lately?" Rias asks.

"No, this is the first time I'm seen him like this."

"Hmm. What is it that he has to tell us?" Akeno says.

"I don't know. Let's just get to the top. He'll tell us later." The group nods and heads up the mountain.

The group finally gets to the top and stands in front of a mansion. Issei drops his bags and flops onto the ground as the group sits down on the lawn after their tiring trip up the mountain.

Issei breathes heavily along with everyone else but Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto.

"Come on guys, it wasn't so bad. I thought you would have done better Issei." Akeno says as she stands.

"I would have thought so too, but it seems as though I'm weakening." they look at him as he sits up. "Well let's go inside." Issei stands and starts to walk to the door, when he stops and collapses on the ground.

Everyone gets up and rushes to Issei. Rias shakes him, but he doesn't move.

"Is he alright?" Yuuto asks.

"I don't know. He's alive, but it looks like he fell from exhaustion." Rias lifts his head.

"How did that happen? He looked fine just a moment ago." Asia looks over to Issei.

"I don't know, let get him inside. Maybe he'll wake up soon. As for now. Let's relax for the day and wait." Akeno suggests.

Yuuto picks Issei up and caries him inside. Koneko grabs his things, the rest follow.

-Issei's Dream-

Issei stands in a blank white room. He walks around for a bit. Suddenly, crimson feathers start to fall to the ground. Issei catches one and looks at it. Then it bursts into flames, as do all of the other feathers.

After the fire dies down, the ground in coved in gray ash. Parts of the ashes start to moves as if snakes are moving under them. The movement then starts to head to a single point, Issei.

Issei bends down and the movement stops, but one continues to go to him. Issei lows his left hand and small little black snake comes out from under the ash and slithers up his arm and to his back.

The snake then opens its mouth to reveal two fangs. And it sinks them in Issei back, just under his left shoulder blade.

"Aaahhhh!" Issei screams as the snake bites him. It let's go of him and bits him in the same place, but on the right.

Issei screams even louder as he yanks the snake off him and throws it. His back starts to burn. And feels as if something is ripping at where the snake bit him.

Issei falls on his knees in pain as the bits start to rip open and some starts to grow out of it. During his screaming and yelling, he doesn't notice a group of figures stand in front of him. Most of the group can't be recognized, but two figures stand out from the rest. One is a male and the other is a female.

"Don't fight it. It'll get worse if you do." The man says.

"It'll be alright. The pain will stop soon" the girl says.

Issei look up at them while wincing from the pain. "W-who, ah, are you?"

"We are all just memories now. That's you need to know for now." The man puts his hand on the girl and they, with the others in the group, walk away.

"Wait...ah!" Issei screams. The pain soon spreads throughout his entire body. Then another group of figures walk up to him, this time he knows them.

"It'll be ok Issei."

"You're not weak, you can get though. The training was harder."

"..."

"You'll get through this. Your father would be proud."

"Get stronger, I'll be waiting."

"Please be ok."

"...You'll be fine."

"Don't die on me."

"Please be ok after..."

"No, wake up, Issei. Wake up!"

[Wake up!]

A small little flame starts to form under everyone, and it grows larger. All the figures get engulfed in flames and disappear. The pain still travels through Issei.

[Wake up, NOW!]

The fire soon engulfs Issei, and then it goes away, revealing the room is white again. Then crimson feathers start to fall...

-End Dream-

Issei wakes with wide eyes and breathes heavily. He notices that he has fallen off the bed. He stands and looks at the window, its morning. Looking around the room, he finds Rias sitting at a tabling the room asleep.

Thinking nothing of it, Issei finds he's clothes and puts them on. 'Naked again. How long was I out...' He walks out if the room into a long hallway. Issei walks around until he finds the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." His stomach grumbles at him and he starts to make himself food. 'The place has a lot of ingredients.' As he is cooking, Asia and Akeno walk Ito the kitchen. They were talking, but stopped when they saw Issei.

"Issei!" Asia yells as she runs over to him and hugs him. Akeno walks to them with a surprised face.

"Are you ok? Are you hurting? You suddenly passed out." Asia had tears in her eyes as she looked over Issei.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about yesterday. I don't remember what happened." Issei rubbed the back of his head.

"Not yesterday. Five days ago. You have been out cold for five days Issei." Akeno says in a sad tone. Issei's eyes widen.

"What?" Is all he says.

Issei sits down at a long table, to his left is Asia, and to his right is Rias, who is sitting at the end of the table across from Akeno. Koneko is across Issei and Yuuto across Asia. Everyone has an empty plate with traces of food in front of them.

Rias looks over to Issei. "Issei?"

"Y-yes?" Issei look over to her, as do the others.

"I guess you should give an explanation as to what happened. Does it have to do what you were going to tell us before...?" Everyone now looks at Issei.

"Ye-yes." Issei moves his plate and sets him arms there. "I guess this is as good as any." Everyone prepares to what Issei is going to say.

"Well, I'm going though something that of a...evolution if you could say."

"What do you mean evolution?" Yuuto asks.

"Well, I'm not the only host of the Boosted Gear that has given up their body to the dragon. And giving up your body, means giving up all of it, your heart, blood, eye, everything." Issei started to stall.

"So, we know what it means, now what did you mean by evolution?" Rias tries to cut to the chase.

With a sigh, "Well it doesn't happen instantly for the full effects to take place of having your body become dragon like. It takes time, and out of the all the host who have gone through this, it takes about twelve years. Sometime in the twelfth year, the process of the body taking the full effects starts." Issei stops.

"So...that process has already started and you're going through evolution?" Akeno asks.

"Yes, there are signs that tell me that it's started. First is nightmares, and exhaustion. Second is absent minded and I can't focus and think straight. Third...probably has already passed."

"What is the third?" Asia grabs his sleeve.

"Pain...lots of pain, Ddraig told me that it will be almost unbearable pain, and I might pass out and wake when it's done." Issei looks down at the table.

"I see, well...you were screaming a lot during you're...absents. And you were out for a while... Is there anything else you're going to go though?" Rias looks sadden.

"Yes...I'll slowly lose my powers of the Boosted Gear."

"What?!" Everyone, except Koneko and Issei stand.

"You'll lose your Boosted Gear?!" Rias yells.

"Yes and no. It'll only take longer until boost again. Normally it takes ten seconds in between boosts, but that time will slowly lengthen until I have to wait two minutes in between boosts."

Everyone calls down a bit.

"Well...that's better, I guess." Rias rubs her head.

"It will only last a few days, and then the last part happens."

"What's that?" Koneko asks.

"I'll be unconscious for some time. Either from a few days, to a few weeks. But I don't know when it will start. I could look as healthy as I could be and then...drop."

Everyone's eyes widen and jaws drop.

"What? Do you know when that'll happen? Will it be soon?" Rias asks.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it will happen. Will it be tomorrow to the next month, I can't say." Issei looks at Rias and finds worry in her eyes.

"But don't worry, Ddraig is almost positive that the Rating Game will be done before this takes place." Issei looks a little confident. Rias and the other calm down a little.

"Well...that's good to hear." Rias relaxes a bit.

"What happens when you wake up?" Yuuto asks.

"Well as I said, I'm not completely dragon like. So once I wake, I'll be as close to being a true dragon as any none dragon can be." Issei smiles.

"So you'll be just like a dragon?" Asia asks, thinking about how Issei will look if he was a dragon.

"Yes. It's impossible to become a true dragon of your not born by one. So pretty damn close."

"...wow." Koneko going and sips her tea.

"Yup..." Issei stands. "Now that that's out of the way, we still need to train for the game. I won't let the son of a bitch chicken marry Rias!"

"Yeah!" Asia yells. The rest of the group smiles.

"Her virginity mine!" Issei screams. Everyone drops.

"Oh my." Akeno says.

Koneko gets up and walks in front of Issei, and punches him the face. Sending him across the room and through a window. "Pervert."

Everyone goes to broken window and looks at Issei, who is trying to stand.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He says to the group. "But her virginity is still mine." He mutters to himself.

* * *

**Read, Fav, and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Training Camp.**

* * *

Rias, Akeno and Asia stand next to the house watching Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko about to spar. Issei stand on one end of a field, as Yuuto and Koneko stand on the other end.

"Start!" Rias yells.

Issei summons his boosted gear. And rush to the others as they rush to him.

[Boost]

Yuuto brings out a wooden sword to his hand as Koneko jump into the air to kick Issei when she lands.

Issei dodges a swing from Yuuto and the kick from Koneko. Issei rolls out of the way from another swing and punch. The ground around her fist crates to crater with many cracks.

Issei gets up and blocks another swing with his wooden sword.

[Boost]

"You have nice reflexes." Yuuto says.

"I could say the same about you." Then a kick from Koneko makes his lose balance.

"You're fighting two, not one. Pay attention." She says in her normal tone.

[Boost]

Issei gets up and rubs his head. "Right, right."

Issei then points his left hand at them, and points his finger in their direction too.

They rush him again, which Issei dodges by jumping into the air. A little green ball starts to form at his finger tips. Issei lands on the ground a few yards away.

[Dragon Shot]

A green beam shoots from the ball and heads to Yuuto and Koneko. Which they move out of the away and the bean continues till it hits a mountain. Making a large hole in it.

[Reset]

"Alright. That's enough." Rias yells as she walks into the field. Everyone looks to the mountain. 'Wow.' She thinks.

Everyone looks to Issei, who is rubbing the back of his head, and saying sorry.

"It's ok, it can be fixed." She looks to Yuuto.

"That would have ended badly if I didn't dodge it." Yuuto holds out his sword, which shatters into splints at the spot.

"Well, let's go inside. It's time to start cooking." Akeno suggests.

Everyone nods and goes inside.

"Asia, Issei, go with Akeno to the kitchen." Rias says.

""Yes."" They both answer and follow her.

Akeno leads them to the kitchen and puts pots, pans, and ingredients out.

"Ok, so while you were...sleeping, the rest of us were doing a little training. Asia hasn't done any combat so I've been teaching her how to use magic. She's done very well." Akeno nods to Asia.

Asia puts her hands in front of her, but keeps them spaced out. She concentrates hard and a light green, glowing sphere the size of a softball forms between her palms.

"This is her demonic-power." Akeno proudly says.

'Wow. It's beautiful. Green...' Issei thinks.

"Now, change that power into fire, water or lighting." Akeno instructs.

Asia concentrates and the green sphere changes into a little fire, before being put out.

"Awe.." Asia pouts.

"It's ok Asia. You're new at this and you're still learning, what about you Issei? I want to see what you can do." Akeno smiles and looks to him.

"Ok." Issei takes his hand and points his index finger up. With little effort, he creates a black sphere with a crimson glow the size of marble on the end of his finger.

"Hmmmmm, follow me." Akeno opens on of the doors in the kitchen and it leads outside, they follow her out.

"Ok, not that we can't break anything, some what you can do." Akeno orders.

"Sure." Issei smiles. The little sphere changes to fire, which her flicks on the ground. Some of the lawn chases fire.

"Issei!" Asia yells.

"Sorry, I'll put it out." The fire changes to a blob of water, which Issei does the same thing to and puts out all of the fire.

"Impressive. Can you do lightning?" Akeno asks.

"I don't know, shoot some at me and let's see."

"Ok, but you asked for it." Akeno licks her fingers.

'Did I just turn her on?' Issei thinks.

She points her wet fingers at Issei and a few bolts of lightning shoots for her fingers and at him.

Issei's eyes widen and he tries to dodge, but they strike his leg and he gets shocked.

"Ah!" Issei mutters to himself. 'That felt like...' He couldn't finish his thought, as another bolt headed for him. This time he was ready and shot his own bolt at it. They collided with a small explosion. When the smoke cleaned, the grass was brown and chard.

"Good work Issei, and I sorry for shocking you. The look on your face excited me." She giggles.

'The hell, did I turn on S mode or something?' He thought. Issei out his hand on his let as Akeno and Asia walk inside.

'That felt like his lightning...but it couldn't be...could it. I heard he used to have a daughter...'

[I felt it too. It could be her.]

'Right, let's not worry about it. If anything, this makes things more interesting.'

[Indeed.]

Issei forms another fire on his finger. 'I wasn't able to do this before. I wonder what else this demonic-power can do for me.' Issei thinks.

[Let us see.]

Issue follows the girls inside.

-Later-

Issue stands with a towel around his waist in from of what look like a pool of steaming water surrounded by rocks, bushes, and small trees.

"Ah." Issei looks around. "A nice out-door bath. This place is so cool." Issei takes the towel off and steps into the steaming bath. "So nice."

He walks in the water and finds a rock to sit on so he can relax behind a bigger rock. Issei close he eyes and drifts off for a nap.

The door to the bath opens and four girls walk in and sit down around the bath.

"This is so nice, it so relaxing." Akeno says.

"Well my family does like to relax, besides, my bother comes here everyone and then to relax after work. It works well." Rias lets down her hair and sits on the ledge with her feet in.

"...nice." Koneko puts her whole body under the water, but not her head.

"Thank you for letting us use this, President." Asia says.

"You're more than welcome, Asia. You've been doing a lot of work and have improved well."

"Thank you." Asia sits down in the water. Soon Rias does the same.

"AAHH!" Asia screams.

"What's wrong, Asia?" Rias stands as rushes to her.

"I thought I felt something touch me back." She turns around and points.

"It's just a branch and some leaves." Akeno bends a small branch down so it doesn't hit Asia again.

"No one's here anyway but us. Yuuto's in house practicing with his sword and Issei...I don't know where Issei is." Rias questions.

Issei's eyes widen as he heard his name, he was woken by the scream and was looking thought a gap between the rock and a tree.

'What are they doing here?!' Issei thought as blood dripped from his nose, into the water.

[This is a bath]

'I know that! I thought they already took one!'

[Well, they didn't, partner]

'I can see that!' Issei watched as the girls sat back down.

'Boobs. They float.' He thought as he watched Rias's and Akeno's boobs just float with the water. Making more blood to drip out of his nose. 'So beautiful.'

[Oh boy.]

He looks to Koneko. 'Her boobs are so small. There still developing. Her nipples are so cute.' He looks to Asia. 'Ah, not to small but not too big, plump and round, but not too large.' He looks to Akeno. 'So big! They look so soft, and juicy. Her nipples are perfectly placed.' He then looks to Rias. 'Ah! So huge, they might be bigger the Akeno's. But they look, so, perfect.' Rias stands up letting her boobs fall and bounce.

Issei had too much and fell backwards with a slash. 'Data saved.'

"What?" All the girls look to where they heard the splash and saw blood floating in the water.

"I think I found the pervert." Koneko says blankly as she walks over behind the rock, followed by the other girls.

What they find is Issei floating on his back surrounded my blood that looks like it came for his nose. His face has a goofy smile on it and he's repeating the word, boobs and a goofy laugh.

"Oh my. I see we have a peeping tom." Akeno says licking her fingers.

"Pervert."

"Issei? He was watching us." Asia says as she hinds behind Rias. 'It looks bigger than before.' She thinks covering her face.

"Yes he was. He must have gotten here before us and was hiding." Rias's eyebrows twitch.

'My my, he sure is big.' Akeno though.

Issei snaps out of his daze and blinks. "Wha?" He looks up to find four naked girls looking at him. "AAAHHH!" He yells. He looks down and coves himself. "I-it's not what it looks like!"

"Yes it does." Koneko says.

"I was just-bath then I fell asleep. I woke to a scream and you were here." Issue panicked.

"So you didn't look at us?" Keno says seductively and pushing her breasts up to make them show.

Issei looks and more blood drips. "Ah..."

Koneko covers herself. "Pervert." She then punches Issei up in the air and he falls back in the bath unconscious.

"Oh boy. What will I do with him?" Rias says to herself smiling.

"Hehehe." Escapes Issei's mouth.

-Next Day-

Everyone sits eating, with Issei sitting at a different, smaller, far away table.

'It wasn't my fault then walked in on my shower. But they looked so beautiful.' Issei thinks.

Back at the table.

"So...Issei?" Yuuto calls. "You said that you had a gym that we could use?"

Issei looks up and stands walking to the table. "Yes I do. We can use it anytime. I'm the only one except for a few people the know where it is."

"That's good, so we won't be bothered." Rias says. "Well, I about three hours, well go to the gym. What type of equipment do you have there?"

Issei thinks. "Well, I have standard workout stuff, and some stuff magicians us to train their magic, like bracelets that drain or enhance someone's magic ability for a little bit and other stuff. Targets for hitting, and some other stuff." Issei waves her hand in front of his face.

"Where did you get this equipment?" Rias looks at him with a scary but serious look.

"Well, I know a few people and they helped me get some." Issei dropped sweat on the inside.

"Really? Who?"

'I can't tell her who it is. She'll never trust me.' "It was...a few friends from when I was an Exorcist. They owed me so I let them repay by helping me." Issei smiles.

"Well that's good. Nothing they're from the church lets me know that they weren't stolen." Rias stands.

"Yeah." Issei sweats again. 'Dodged that one.'

-Later-

"Ok. Everyone stand close." Issei's says. Everyone stand close to Issei. Issei closes his eyes and a crimson circle appears on the ground. In a red flash, everyone disappears.

In a dark room, everyone appears in the center. They looks around.

"Issei?" Akeno ask. Suddenly the room brightens up with a buzz.

"Sorry. I went to turn the lights on." Issei walks to them. Everyone looks around. The gym in a large room with hardwood floors the size of a football field.

"Where are we?" Asia asks.

"Underground. More precisely the Catacombs under Paris." Issei says casualty.

"The Catacombs of Paris?!" Rias looks at Issei.

"Yeah. Let me show you around." Issei waves for them to follow, which they do. Issei walks around explaining to the group what everything was and where it was.

On the way, they stop at a room filled with boxes. The rest of the group continues, but Akeno stays, she bends to the ground and picks up a black feather. She looks at it closely. 'Is this...it's can't be...' She puts the feather in her pocket and continues to the group. 'I need to question him. But I shouldn't bring Rias into this.'

They all keep walking about. "Well, that's everything." Issei says.

"Very nice. We can use anything we want to, right?" Rias asks.

"Yup." Issei smiles.

"Good, I guess we'll start now. Everyone. Let's do our best." Rias says to the group.

""Yes!"" They say in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Final Days.**

* * *

Issei stands in the gym with dummies around him, each wearing a different set of clothing. 'It worked with the potatoes, so it has to work with these.' He thought.

Issei puts up his hand and slashes the air in a downward diagonal and a gust of force rushes from his hand and towards the dummies and the clothes on them shift and move, but stay in one piece.

"Damn!" He readies himself again. "Maybe I'm not focusing it enough." He slashes the air, same thing happened.

[What are you trying to do, partner?]

"You're in my head.." He slashes again, "You figure it out!" Once more, nothing happened.

[Hmmmm, the ladies won't like what you're trying to achieve.]

"I don't care!" He stands and yells into the room while holding his left arm up. "The enemy of man is clothes! Hiding what we truly want! Boobs!" He lowers his hand and readies once more.

"If I can't rip the clothes off every woman and look at their glorious boobs, then there is no meaning for me to become the Harem King!" He slices the air and a huge gust of force heads to the clothes. Small rips and tears form on the clothes.

Issei stands look at the clothes. A large small starts to form on his face.

"IT WORKED! YAHOO!" He jumps into the air and falls back down and runs to the clothes and looks at the tears.

[Well...]

"I'm almost there! I just need to focus more, then all their clothes will tear off of their bodies and their bodies will be shown to me to look at!" Issei smiles, imagining clothing being ripped and off by a mysterious force and the reactions on the faces of the women. And the boobs.

"Oh the glorious boobs!" He yells to himself.

"Oh my, oh my. Such a lustful technique."

Issei straightens up and turns around slowly, to find Akeno leaning on the wall and he hands behind her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Issei asks, backing away.

"Watching. And waiting." She starts to walk to him.

Issei's back hits the wall. "Waiting for what?"

"Oh, I need to ask of you few things, but that can wait a little longer." She jumps on Issei, making him fall on the ground and Akeno on top of him.

Issei opens his eyes and a smiling Akeno. She sits up and straddles him. He doesn't try to move.

"Now. I need you to explain something for me." She says seriously.

"What?"

Akeno puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out a large black feather. Issei's eyes widen.

'Damn!'

"Do you know what this is?" Akeno's tone isn't as cheery and happy as it usually is. It harsh and firm.

"I-it's a feather painted black." He answers.

She grabs the color of his shirt and pulls his body up and then pushes hi back down.

"Don't lie to me! Do you know what this is?!"

"It's a Fallen's feather."

"What is it doing here?!"

"I don't know!"

She does it again.

"What is it doing here?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you!"

Akeno's eyes widen. She let's go if his shirt. "I might if you tell me."

"It's-it's from one of my...friends." Issei looks to the side.

"Friends? You have friends that are Fallen Angels." Akeno slid off of him.

"Yes. You may not believe so, but not all Fallen Angels are evil and power hungry."

Akeno stiffens up and she looks at Issei in disbelief.

"That feather could have come from any of them, which one? I don't know. I've told them not to use the gym cuz we, as in the Devils are using it for them moment." Issei stands up and offers his hand to her.

"Oh...what do you feel about them in general?" She takes his hand and stands.

"I really don't mind them. As I said. Not all Fallen Angels are bad. I'm my going to hate a race of people for one person or a group of people's actions. Me being a Devil and having Fallen Angel friends support that." Issei takes a breath and smiles.

"Say you or anyone of the ORC is a Fallen Angel. And a Fallen Angel killed my parents. I wouldn't hate you." Issei's smile widens.

Akeno's looks at Issei as then suddenly hugs him.

'I knew it.' "Wha-why are you hugging me?" Issei acts shocked.

Akeno leans back and smiles. "N-no reason. You're a very kind person." She let's go of Issei and backs away. "Do whatever it takes to defend Rias and beat Riser."

"Yeah. She gave me a third life. I'd gladly die for here."

Akeno get a little sad. "Good, train hard, but not too hard. Who know what I might do if I see you sleeping with a shirt off." She licks her fingers.

Issei shivers. "Yeah."

Akeno starts to walk out of the room. "You know, Rias was the only person to take me in after an incident that left me alone and hurt. Take care of her, please." She whispers before leaving the room.

Issei turns back to the dummies. 'I hope Asia won't be mad. I never thought my new power could do anything like this so I had to borrow some.'

* * *

Asia looks at the clothes that Issei just walked in with. The clothes that she had let him borrow last night were torn a bit, but still in tacked.

"What did you do? You said you were going to practice something." She asks.

"I was testing a new technique and I they got damaged on the process. I'm sorry." Issei hands the clothes to her. 'I wish they were torn and ripped to shreds.' Issei looks down saddened.

'What's wrong with Issei?' "What's wrong?"

Issei looks back up. "Oh, sorry. It was nothing. The technique I was practicing isn't working how I want it to."

"Oh, well I hope you get it. I'd like to see you use it one day." Asia gives an innocent smile.

'I hope so to, Asia. I hope so too.' Issei smiles and images Asia's clothes being ripped from her body.

"Well, if you need help mending the cloths I can help."

Asia looks at Issei. "You know how to sew?"

"Yeah, I learned in the church. They teach you weird things."

"Oh. That's right. You were in the church...hey Issei?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you help me?" Asia looks up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that you were high up in the church, so I thought that maybe you knew of me and how I was band from the church, so I thought that you found me because you were looking for me. But I might be over thing things. Sorry to bother you." Asia was about to run and leave, but Issei grabs her arm. She froze.

"You are right. I did know of you. I actually wanted to see and visit the proclaimed Holy Priestess. But I was unable to. Soon I found about how helped a Devil and were accused to be witch. I argued with the church that it wasn't an act of heresy and you using god's gift to help others."

Asia stood frozen.

"God gave you your gift to help others. Even though you are a Devil, god would still be happy that you are using his gift to you to help others." Issei let go of her arm and Asia spins around and hugs him tightly and cries on his chest.

"You didn't do anything wrong Asia. You only did what was right." Issei rubs the back of her head. They stay like this for a while.

Soon, Asia leans back and dries her eyes. "Thank you, Issei. Thank you so much." She looks up at Issei and blushes to see his smile.

"I don't need thanks. You are a good person Asia. No matter what anyone says." Asia hugs him again. She closes her eyes and leans on him. She soon starts to fall asleep listening to the sound of his heart.

Issei picks her up and carries her to her bed and sets her down. "You matter what Asia. They'll never take the pure light behind your eyes."

Issei stands and walks out of the room, closing the door slowly to not make any noise.

"You did a good thing." Issei freezes and turns around slowly to see Koneko and Yuuto behind him.

"How long?" He asks.

"We saw you carrying the bundle ripped of clothes. So from the beginning." Yuuto says.

"Oh. Well..."

"..You did good for a pervert." Koneko turns and leaves.

"Is she always like that?" Issei looks to Yuuto.

"She's had a rough past. As do well all. But more importantly. Is what you said true?"

"Yeah. I found about the event and tried to see if I could do anything, but the judgment was already past and everything I said what though back at me in the name of God. Bullshit. God didn't want people to hate each other or get hurt."

"Hmm. The church doesn't do what it's supposed to do?"

"No it does. But they also abuse that blessing of God like gun. It should only be used for good. Not for dangerous intent. There was a project that the church approved, but the lead scientist abused he power and tortured the subjects. The project failed and killed all them."

Yuuto's eyes wide and he teeth starts to grind.

"I was personal sent to kill the man and save any subjects. But he was gone and there were no survivors. That's when I started questioning the church. It was the fight with the Exorcist and Asia's incident that made me leave the church. As an Angel I know what they are supposed to do that they don't. They take things to seriously and abuse the blessing."

Yuuto looks into Issei's eyes and find the hurt and anger as he said those words. He tried to calm down before talking.

"It's ok. You're no longer with the church so now you can fight them as a Devil." Yuuto starts to walk off.

"And who knows, maybe you'll find him and some survivors." Yuuto turns the corner and walks off.

Issei smiles and walks in the opposite direction. 'I already found one.'

Issei walks back to his room and lies down on his bed. He looks up to the ceiling.

"I need a bath."

* * *

Issei walks back outside...slowly. He looks to his left and right and in front of him to make sure that no one is in the outside both.

"No one. Good." Issei steps I the water and sits on a rock in the open. 'Not going to make the mistake of going behind a rock.'

He closes his eyes and starts to relax.

Soon after, the door to the bath opens and someone walks into the bath.

"It's occupied." Issei says, trying to warn the figure that he was here first so they didn't yell, scream and hit him,

"Oh Issei. I didn't know you were here." Issei opens one eye to see Rias standing with a towel covering her waist but leaving everything else out in the open.

Issei scrambles and tries to hide his face and lower area.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Rias climbs into the bath and opens a book.

Relaxing, but still looking way. "Oh ok."

"This is actually a good time to talk with you." Rias flips though her book.

Issei turns around and looks at her. Her skin looks soft and smooth and her hair gently flows in the water. But what he was looking at most of that her breasts that were floating a little bit I the water. He caught a few glimpse of her nipple. He then looks at her face and finds she's wearing glasses.

"Um...if you don't me asking, do you have poor eyesight?"

"Oh these?" Rias pulls the glasses off her head, "No, they're just glass in frames. But I use them to help me think." She puts them back on.

"Oh. What are you thinking about?" Issei almost forgets that they're both naked. 'She is so relaxed, it's like she doesn't care that were naked...maybe...'

"Hey, Prez?" Issei blushes.

"Yes?" She looks up at him for her book.

"Are you always this open with everyone? I can see why with the girls, but with me and Yuuto? Have you done this with anyone else to make to so relaxed?" Issei asks casually.

Rias looks at him with a blush and drop her book into the water. "NO! I'm not someone who shows her body to anyone, just certain people! And Yuuto isn't one of them!" Rias widens her eyes. 'Why am I so relaxed in front of him...we haven't been together that long and he's a pervert.' Rias blinks.

"Sorry, sorry. Calm down. I didn't mean it like that. It just you seem so calm when anyone else would hit me if I saw them naked." Issei raises his hands.

Rias sits back down with a thud. "Well anyway I was looking for you and I wanted to talk to you about the game."

Issei gets serious. "Yeah, what do you want to talk about, prez?"

"It's about Riser. Actually, no, it's about WHO he is, his name."

"You mean Phoenix...the immortal bird."

"Yes. I'm guessing you know about that family's ability."

"Yes I do. It's one of the most dangerous abilities. It gives the person parcel immortality and can regenerate any body part and organ." Issei puts his hand under his chin.

"Correct. Though there are ways to kill a Phoenix, we can't use them in this fight. Death is part of the risk in Rating Games, but the rules rule out any of the objects that are needed to kill a Phoenix. It was also part that he was chooses to be my fiancée for this reason."

"I do know a way to beat one down."

Rias looks at him shocked. "How?!"

"The second way to beat any man. If you can't beat his strength, beat his mind. Even of his body is immortal, his stamina, sanity and will aren't. If we can break him mentally, then the size, strength or immortality doesn't matter." Issei smiles.

Rias looks at Issei. 'I would never think about that.'

"Well, it's just a thought. I don't know very much about that type of stuff. But I do have a question thought." Issei leans forward. "Why do you hate Riser so much? I mean, yeah he is a burnt chicken dick, but do you have any other reason?"

Rias look to the side.

"My name. Rias 'Gremory'"

Issei thinks for a second. "I don't understand.

"I am a Devil from the House of Gremory. Rias 'Gremory' that name will follow me."

"Oh, I get it. People don't see you as Rias. But as a Gremory. They don't think about you as a person, but just your name."

"Correct. Riser wants me for me name. That's why I love living here in the human world. Almost no one knows about the Devils and such, so they know me as Rias Gremory. Not Rias of Gremory."

"Oh...do you hate your name?"

Rias shifts her body. "No I don't. I'm proud to be a Gremory. But I wish people would see me, as me. I wish that the person who loves me, loves me for being me. Not like Riser who only wants my name. It's a small dream, but I want to cherish it." Rias picks up her book.

Issei leans back and puts his hands behind his head. "Well...I see you as you."

"What?" Rias looks at him again.

"I see you as you. Yes I do know about you are a Gremory and your statues as a Devil. But I couldn't care less. I'm an Angel myself, the natural enemy of a Devil. And here I am. I see you as you. The kind, smart and 'bountiful' girl that resurrected me from the dead and gave me my third life after I was being too stupid."

[Ha]

"I only care about what that person means to me. Not what their name or family means. To me, you are my Prez."

Rias stares at him with red cheeks, a large smile and a tear about to fall. "Well, I'll get going for now. Thanks for the talk." Rias gets up and leaves quickly.

"I did I say something wrong?" Issei said to himself, watching Rias's smooth naked body get out of the water and into the house.

Rias leans up against the wall that separates the bath and the changing room. 'Why...why do I feel this way...am I...falling in love?'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Rating Game.**

* * *

""HEY!"" A bold and a glasses wearing boy yell at a crouching brown hairs boy looking through a hold in the side of a building. He turns around.

"Yes?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN!?" The bold one yells.

"THIS IS OUR PEEP HOLE!" The one with glasses yells just as loud.

*SCREAM*

All three boys look to the building and hear shuffling and the loud bang of metal lockers slamming shut.

The down hair boy casually stands up. "Well, this is my cue to leave, have fun you two." In about a second, a dust cloud filled where the boy used to be and the boy was far away. At the time, a mob of girls crowd around the hole in the wall.

"You two again!?" "When are you going to learn your lesson!?" Two girls yell.

"It was that new kid again!" "We found him peeping on you!" The two boys tell in fear.

"I don't see him. Besides, he hasn't been to school on two weeks." "I wander where he when." "Wasn't Rias and Akeno gone too?" "Oh and that new girl, Asia too." "And Koneko and Yuuto." "I heard that Asia and Issei got into the Occult Research Club." The girls start to chat among themselves about the missing group. The tow tried to use this time to make their escape, but failed when the tripped on each other.

One girl walks forward and cracks her knuckles. "Where do you two think you're going!?"

The two look in fear as they screamed and run, run as fast as they could, but the more fit girls quickly caught up.

"We need to find that Issei guy and make him pay!" The bold one yelled to the glasses. "Where did he run off to!?"

"""Get back here!""" The girls yell.

Issei stands at the gate to the school waiting to take Asia home. 'Tomorrow is the day of the game...' Issei sighs. 'And I never figured out how to rid all the clothes off in one go.' Issei closes his eyes and leans against the gate. "I promise I'll do my best to win for you Rias."

""HEY YOU!""

Issei opens his eyes to see two fists head toward his face. His instincts kick in and he jumps on top of the gate. 'Damn!'

The two boys look with wide eyes as they see Issei land on the top of the 5ft high gate from the ground.

"The fuck?" "The hell?" They step back.

"Damn." Issei cursed at himself as he hops down. Issei looks to his left and smiles. "Why did you two just try to punch me!?" Issei acts angry.

At that moment, a mob of girls arrives.

"I don't know why you two hate and or try to hurt me when I didn't do anything to you!"

The girls look at the argument.

"You used our peep hole to peep on the girls, and we're here to hurt you for putting the blame on us!" Bold yells.

"I did nothing of the sort. I've been here waiting for my friend to arrive." Issei says calmly.

"You two! Always blaming this guy! He's been here for a few weeks now. You're just jealous of him." One girl yells. A few of the girls surround the two and cuts them off of Issei as the drag them away.

"Help!" "Let go of use so we can beat the crap out of him!" They yell.

A light reddish-blond haired girl and brown haired girl stay by Issei and bow.

"We are sorry for what just happened." The blond girl says.

Issei taps their shoulders and they rise. "No no. It's fine. And please don't bow. I'm not royalty or anything." Issei smiles.

"But you're the second Prince of Kuoh and you're also in the Occult Research Club, right?" The other one blushes as she says this.

Issei's rubs the back of his head. "Ha, I will admit I am in the OCR, but I'm no Prince of Kuoh."

Both girls brush and squeal. "Well anyway. We are sorry." Both hold out their hands to witch Issei grabs and bit fair well.

As they walk away, Issei notices a light green line coming from the girl's hands and to his hand. He looks more closely at their hands and finds the line is wrapped tightly around then and a black magic circle is around also on the back side of their hands.

'What? What is this?' Issei moves his hand and the line moves with it. 'It seems as though I'm the only one that can see them.' Something inside of Issei, instinct, tells him to snap his fingers.

"Well, here is goes." He snaps his fingers and the lines suddenly stats to shorten and the ends the used to be around his hand is speeding over to the girls. Once the ends reached the girls, nothing happened.

"Nothing." He sighs and looks down.

*SCREAM*

Issei looks up to see the two girls standing naked trying to cover themselves with their hands. A few pieces of clothes float in the air before shriveling up and disappearing. The girls fall to the ground.

"AAHH! What happened to our clothes!?" The drown hoard girl yells.

Both girls huddle together hiding before a group of girls comes and covers them from all the boys looking at the splendid sight.

Issei blinks and smiles. 'I-it worked. It worked! IT WORKED!' "Yahoo!" Issei yells as runs to the club house. "RIAS!"

Koneko look on from her spot on the branch of a tree overlooking the school yard and the events the just occurred. "Pervert." She looks over into the window of the club room to see Issei begging Rias to let him try his new move on her.

"Please please please please!" Issei begs.

"Ok, ok. Will it hurt?" Rias reluctantly asks.

"Not one bit. And thank you." Issei smiles and get to his feet.

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Just stand there and watch." Issei taps her shoulder and a black magic circle appears with a light green line leading to his fingers.

"You ready?" He looks happy.

"Yeah. Go for it."

Issei snaps his fingers and Rias clothes rip and tear off her body and into the air, where they shrivel up and disappear.

Rias looks down to see herself naked. With a blush, slowly covers herself. "You're special move removes clothing from people!?" She yells.

"I don't know about guys, and I don't plan on trying it on them, but women is the main purpose." Issei stands straight up and smiles. "I'm one step closer to becoming the Harem King! Haha!" Issei smiles and jumps into the air.

"Baka." Rias whispers as she walks to her shower where she has a new set of clothes.

-Later-

Issei sits on the edge of his bed. 'Tonight is the night. I'm going to best the craft out of that Chicken...why and I so nervous.'

[The times is closing in, Partner]

Issei's eyes widen. 'No. Not today. Why today?! It's could have been any other day but today!' He screamed as the giant red dragon hidden in a wall of flames.

[It's not my fault. But I can tell you it will probably happen later tonight. You can beat the Riser guy in under that time]

'If this was any other circumstance, then yes. But I have a play it carefully.'

[The red haired women...what did she ask you to do?]

'She asked, almost ordered me to not use any of my Angelic powers, unless it was necessary. There's going to be quite a few onlookers and if I use my Angelic powers..'

[Then a disturbance will occur, for an Angel has become a devil.]

'Something like that. A lot of people won't like it.'

[Hmmmmmm. Some might even argue that because you're an Angel that you meant to kill Riser.]

'Most likely. So I have to go through this battle only using my Demonic and Dragon powers as well as whatever boost I can get out of you.'

[One minute and fifty seconds. That's the time you have to wait.]

'Even though some might think it's not that long. It's very long seeing how it can only boost 1/5 of my power.'

[Ah, so you have felt the boost decrease as well, partner]

'I have.' Issei looks at he left arm. 'I'll win the game. I'll save Rias. And I'll become the Harem King!'

[Really?]

*Knock* *Knock*

Issei looks at the door. "Come in."

The door opens and Asia's head pokes through the crack. "Issei? Can I sit with you?" She looks scared.

"Yeah." He scoots over and pats the spot next to him. Asia walks over and sits next to him.

"I'm scared." She grabs onto is arm. Issei pats and rubs her head.

"It'll be ok. Rias and I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's everyone else. And you." She tightens her hold on him.

"It'll be alright. We'll win."

"What about your...condition?" Asia looks up at him.

"I'll be fine." Issei reassured her.

"Ok. Can I ask you something?" Asia blushes and looks at his chest.

"Yeah."

"No matter what happens. Can I stay with you...forever..?" She looks down.

"Of course. We'll always be together, Asia." Issei looks to the clock. 11:00 pm.

* * *

Everyone in the ORC stands quite in the clubroom. Grayfia walks from the shadows into light.

"Is everyone ready?" She asks.

Everyone nods, gaining a smile on her face.

"Good. I'd like to let you know, Lady Rias, that your father and brother, as well as the head of the house of Phoenix will be watching the game with the heir to the House of Sitri. And I will be the announcer for the game."

"Lucifer?" Issei grins.

"Brother is watching as well?!" Rias says.

"Of course, this does involve all of the family." Grayfia look from Rias to Issei.

"He wishes to see to good show, and the protection of his sister. And he wishes you all luck in the game. But now I must inform you about the game sense this is Rias's first Rating Game."

They all nod.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction." Grayfia informs.

'So the Devils are capable of a dimension just for a battle field. Awesome.'

"Now, would all of you please step inside this circle, then you will be teleported to the battle field and then the game will begin shortly after.

They all comply and step into the white magic circle. Once they are all in, the circle gives off a bright while light, and once it's gone. The only thing different is that Grayfia is gone.

"Did it work?" Asia asks as she looks around the room. They are still I the OCR clubroom.

"It worked, Aisa." Rias told her.

"They made the battle field look exactly as Kuoh Academy." Issei says as he looks out the window. "But the sky..." Everyone looks out the widow and looks up to see a dark sky, flowing with color.

"Wow...pretty." Asia says in wonder. Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud booming voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome, Rias Gremory, Riser Phoenix and their respected peerages. This is Grayfia. I'll be announcing the game. As you might have learned, the field you will be playing on is an exact replica of The Kuoh Academy in the human world. Rias Gremory and her peerage are located in the Old School Building in the Occult Research Club clubroom, as for Riser Phoenix, he and his peerage are located on the otherwise of the school, inside the Student Counsel classroom. This game has no time limit, and you may use and destroy the field as you wish. If you are majorly injured or unconscious, you will be teleported out of the game and eliminated. Fight to your heart's content and show your power. The game will begin in a moments."

Once the announcement stopped, Rias orders her group to stand in a row. "Here, I'm giving you guy com-links, so we can communicate during the game. Now, Issei has the two objects we are able to being into the game."

Issei holds up a bag.

"What's going on?" Asia asks again.

"Well, normally, you can only bring in weapons that you've trained with and use them with your powers, Knight can bring in swords, shields and other weapons. Bishops and other magic users can bring wands or staves. But other than those, everything else is illegal. But every team can bring in only two items to help a player or the whole team. Riser mostly brought his family's Phoenix tears as healing items. But we have brought something that Issei will be using. An Exorcist's gun and Holy Water."

Issei opens the bag and retrieves a little vial of water and a gun. "Now, since Issei used to be an Exorcist, he can bring the gun in with him. But, being a holy item, they are complications to use them by normal means. So I exploited to two item rule to bring in the one thing that can hurt a Phoenix, holy items." Rias smiles. "Now, we can only use these in times of need and on Riser himself."

Everyone nods. "Since I have used these both before, I'll be the one using them. This is my gun that I used as an Exorcist, and it was specially made, by the Angels for me to use. So even if I'm a Devil, I'll still be able to use it cuz I still have my Angelic powers." Issei smiles and puts the gun in a holster in his belt.

Just then, Grayfias booming voice is heard again. "The Rating game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenix starts in, 5...4..."

Issei instantly summons his Boosted Gear as he rushes to the window and opens it.

"3...2.."

He narrows his eyes and a green orb forms at the end of his finger tips as he points them out the window in the direction on many Devils.

"1...Fight!"

[Dragon Shot]

The beam shoots from Issei's fingers and heads to the School building.

*Boom*

Everyone's eyes widen.

[Reset]

"Um... Riser: Four Pawns, one Rook, one Bishop. Eliminated." Grayfias voice announces the casualties.

Everyone's jaws drop as Issei just eliminated six of Risers peerage before the first minute passed in the game.

"That should even the odds and let them know who their messing with." Issei smiles *pant* *pant*

[Easy, Partner.] Ddraig's rough and calm voice is heard to everyone in the room.

"Yeah, Ddraig. But I proved my point to that Burnt Chicken."

Asia rushes to Issei to heal hi a little.

* * *

Everyone in the room calms a bit as Grayfia steps away from the microphone.

"Right after the game started, six of my son's peerage was eliminated. Interesting." An older man in a red suit says.

"Indeed Lord Phoenix. This might be more fun than we originally thought." Another older man says. His hair is as red as Rias's.

"Who do you think will win, father?" Another red hair man says, but he looks a little older then Rias.

"Well, I would say that Riser would win, but after the display I just watched. I'd say that Rias has a very high chance if winning now."

"Ah, my son may let his arrogance get ahead of him. But he will still win." Lord Phoenix says relaxed.

"Oh really now? Well how about we make a wager. If Rias wins your household will supply my household as many Phoenix tears as we want, for the rest of our clan's lives." Lord Gremory smiles.

"And if Riser wins, we will be able to use your household's resources and connections for anything we want for the rest of our clan's lives." Lord Phoenix finishes. They both nod and shack hands.

"Send someone to get this in a document." Lord Phoenix says to a servant.

"You don't think I'll keep it?"

"I think that no matter who wins, this will be a wager for both of our household's greatest wealth."

"Unbelievable." The younger red haired man says as he walks aver to Grayfia.

"My father and Lord Phoenix just mad a bet on who will win this Rating Game." He says to her.

"I heard Master Sirzechs. I just hope Lady Rias will be ok."

"I'm sure that Issei boy will protect my sister well."

Everyone looks on to the screen.

* * *

Issei and Koneko travel to the gym on the school grounds.

"Four women inside." Issei says calmly.

Koneko nods and tightens her gloves. "Let's go."

They walk into the gym and stand in the darkness. Then the lights turn on and the four women stand in the center of the gym.

"We know you're here. We watched you come in." One of the girls yells.

Issei and Koneko look over to them to find a girl in a Chinese dress, a pair of green haired twins, and the girl with the red gi and a staff.

"You get the pawns...I'll get the rook." Koneko says as she moves to side in a battle ready stance.

"Fine, fine. The twins and Mira with be fighting me. The girl in the Chinese dress will fight her." Issei points to Koneko.

"How stupid, three on one? Fine with me. Ile, Nel, grind him to bits. And Mira, don't lose this time." The girl in the dress orders.

""Yes, Xuelan!"" The twins yell in union as they pull a chainsaws from their back. ""Disassembly time!"" They yell in a happy and cute tone as they start their chainsaws and jump of Issei.

"WHAT?!" Issei freezes and runs away from the twins. "What the hell?! Chainsaws?! They have chainsaws?!" Issei yells as her dodges and runs away from them.

"Stay still!" "So I can cut you!" They yell.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Issei yells. As he runs, a fist hits his face and falls backwards. "Oof."

Mira stands over Issei. "That was for last time.

Issei opens his eyes to see two chainsaws. "Ah!" Issei quickly dodges and runs.

On the other side of the gym, Koneko and Xuelan watch.

"Is that the same guy the best Mira?" She asks Koneko.

"Yeah. Stupid." They continue to fight.

'This is getting out if hand!' Issei dodges another spinning blade. 'Whoa! Ok that's enough! Time to end this!' Issei smiles and turns around to meet the twins, flying at him. He ducks under then and grabs their leg and swigs that at Mira.

"Oof!" "Ouch!" "Owie!" They yell.

Issei laughs as he notices the two green lines coming from his hand to the twins legs. "Perfect." He then runs at them and tags Mira as he continues moving forward. "Move, Koneko!" He yells.

"What?" Both Koneko and Xuelan notice him. Xuelan get tries to move, but her hand gets tagged by Issei.

"Alright!" He yells as he stops. Looking at his hand, two more strands appear, making four in total. Making sure, he follows each line to their owner. 'Good, didn't get Koneko. That would be very bad.' Issei smiles.

"Time for my ultimate move!" He yells and positions his hand in a snapping position.

"The hell?" "What's he talking about?" "As if!" "Yeah right." The four girls yell.

"...oh no..." Koneko says.

"DRESS BREAK!" Issei yells at the top of his lungs. *SNAP * he snaps his fingers and clothes start flying.

Issei looks on as the four girls clothing rip and tear off their body and shrivel into nothingness. 'Oh man. I'm going to see of tits!'

""""AHHHHHH!"""" Each girl screams as their clothes fly.

"Pervert..." Koneko says.

Issei on the other hand jumps around and takes mental pictures of every curve on the girl. 'A naked female body, so beautiful!' Issei's eyes glimmer with starts.

"How shameful!" Xuelan yells as she covers her body. She, along with the rest, are huddling together to hid themselves. "Lecherous man!" She yells again.

"Oh, coming from one of the sex slaves to a grown ass Chicken!" Issei yells back.

To this, Xuelan, and the other girls stop making a sound and blush.

"Don't think I don't know what happens in Phoenix family, especially in Risers peerage." Issei says in a serious tone. "And that one of the reasons I don't want Rias to marry him. He does need Rias of he doesn't love her and only use her as a doll." Issei starts to walk out of the gym. "Come on, Koneko." She follows.

Once they are out of the gym. Issei puts his finger in her ear. "We're done. Do it Akeno." Soon, a giant lightning bolt shoots for the sky and explodes the gym.

"Riser: Three pawns, one Room. Eliminated." Grayfia announces the elimination.

"Good...for a pervert. You're also very serious." Koneko says as she walks behind him.

"I may be a pervert, but I know how you're supposed to treat women." Issei smiles.

"Riser: One Pawn, one Knight. Eliminated." Grayfia announces.

"Well is looks like Yuuto did his job. Well done." Issei smiles. "Let's get goi..." Suddenly, Issei falls straight on his face.

Koneko gasps and runs to his side. "Issei? Issei?" She shacks him harder and harder, but he doesn't respond. "Oh no." She says. She quickly picks him up and runs as fast as she can, back to the clubroom. She puts he hand to her ear. "We have a problem." She says.

"What is it?" "Is everything alright?" "What's going on?" She hears from her teammates.

"It's Issei, he's..." She look over to the Issei's unconscious face as she runs. "I need you guys to cover me until I get to the room."

"Ok, I can get to you quickly. But what about Issei? Is he alright?" Akeno asks.

Koneko takes a deep sigh. "His long awaited sleep as begun." At that moment, it seems as though the whole world stopped for everyone in Rias's peerage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Sleep.**

* * *

"We have a problem." A figure enter the room where Grayfia, Sirzechs, Lords Gremory and Phoenix and Sona Sitri. Everyone looks to the man.

"What's the problem?" Sirzechs asks on a polite tone.

"We are having a problem with transporting one of the players out of the arena." The man says.

"So? Can't one of you teleport in there to retrieve him then teleport back out again? I mean this has happened before. Transporting a person that far away has proven to be a little...glitchy is some sense." Lord Phoenix requests.

"We have tried that. It seems that we can't transport anyone in or out of the area anymore. The arena is lost to us." The man replies solemnly.

"What?!" Sirzechs yells. "Then open the emergency gate into the dimension!"

"I'm sorry sir, but can't do that either. We can get to the room it leads to, but the doors to the arena won't open. It's like a barrier is preventing us from interfering with the Rating Game."

"Impossible." Lord Gremory says. "When did this start?" He asks.

"A few moments after the player, Issei Hyoudou collapsed and fell unconscious. Rules state that if a play is severely injured or falls unconscious, they will be eliminated once they are off the field. And we can't take him or anyone else out."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Grayfia, announce that players that this game is over!" Sirzechs orders.

"Yes." She runs over to the mic. "Attention, this Rating Game as been cancelled, repeat the Rating Game has been cancelled." She looks over to the screen. But none of the players react to the message, or even seem to even hear it in the first place. "They're not reacting, my message didn't go through. They can't hear us." She says to the group without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Impossible." Lord Phoenix says. "This best not be your doing Gremory!" He yells.

"It isn't. My daughter is stuck in there, for all I know, is that it's your sons doing Phoenix." Lord Gremory replays.

"Calm down you two." Sona orders. "If you were looking and paying attention closely, you'd find that this event started to happen when Issei fell. This means that whatever is happening, is because someone doesn't want Issei to leave that arena. I know for a fact that Rias isn't capable of doing this and that Riser is to prideful to cheat. So that means that an outside force is now in control of the game." She says. "All we can do now is sit and wait for that person or group to appear, or till the end of the game."

They all take in what she had said.

"Then no matter what happens, our bet is off, and the decision for Rias marrying my son will be put on hold." Lord Phoenix sits back down.

"I'd advise not to do that. There is a reason that Issei isn't leaving the area, and if that reason is because of the Rating Game in the first place, then that might anger the person behind this and seeing as they can prevent us from reaching then they must be very powerful. So whatever the outcome, it must, sadly be upheld." She says.

"Very well. The game will go on as it should, but that doesn't mean we will stop trying. If anyone needs to taken out, try to. Other than that, this game will continue." Sirzechs orders the man.

"Yes, sir." The man replies before running off.

Sona looks into the screen where Issei is shown laying on the couch in the OCR and Rias and the rest of her peerage watching over him. 'I hope you know what you're doing Rias.'

* * *

Issei rests on the couches as the test of the group stand around.

"What are we going to do?" Yuuto asks.

"I don't know. But what I'm wondering most, is why Issei hadn't been announced eliminated and taken out of them game because he's unconscious." Rias sits at her fake desk.

"Well it's a good thing that Akeno can put up and strong barrier, but what are we going to do once it falls?" Asia says.

"I'm not sure." Rias answers.

They all stand around silent, until Koneko speaks up.

"We fight." Koneko points at Issei. "Their numbers are down. We can win."

They all look at her.

"I'm sure we can. But what about Issei? We can leave him here." Asia retaliates.

"I'll stay her and watch over him. The rest of you should be ready to fight if Akeno's barrier falls." Rias orders.

*BOOM*

They look out the window to see Riser's Queen pelting the barrier with gigantic fire balls.

"I don't know how long it'll stay up. And if too much time passes, I'm afraid that Riser himself might show and break the barrier." Akeno frowns. 'Please wake up Issei.' She looks over to him and remembers what he said to her the night his was training. 'You promised to protect us.'

"Anyway, let's go. We leave Issei I your hand, Prez." Yuuto says as he summons a sword to his hand.

"Be careful Yuuto." Rias says to him with a nod.

"Be back soon." Koneko nods as she and Yuuto open the door and walk out of the room.

Akeno pats Asia's shoulder. "You say here with Rias. I'll be going along with them."

Asia gives a faint smile.

"Good luck Akeno."

"You too, Rias." She then walks out of the door after the others.

Rias looks down at Issei and sits down, placing his head on her lap. She whispers, "Please wake up soon." She leans down and kisses his forehead.

Asia looks outside and starts to pray. 'Please god, let Issei why up soon. Amen.' "Owie!" She yells and winces from the pain.

Rias looks over to her and smiles a little. She then looks back down to Issei. "What the?" She noticed a faint purple and gray glow under Issei's shirt. As she unbuttons his shirt, the glow get brighter.

"W-what are you doing, President?" Asia blushes and covers her eyes a little.

Rias finally get to the point where Issei's bare chest. Her blush fades with the sight that is not his chest. Asia looks over her shoulder and her eyes widen at what's there. Going across his chest is a purple and gray, glowing infinity symbol. But that shocked them the most; it's that it's looked like its moving. The symbol looks like a river of purple and black aura, moving along the figure eight shape.

"What is that?" Asia asks.

"I-I don't know." Rias, hesitantly put her hand over the mark. 'It's warm...' A light pink blush appears in her face. "What's going on here?"

* * *

Riser looks out the window to see fire ball after fire ball being cast by his Queen. "What the hell is going on out there?" He looks closer to see some of Rias's peerage stands behind a big barrier waiting from it to break and a battle to start. "Where is that brat?" He looks around the arena that he can see and finds no senses anything for the boy. "Hmmmm. Risers going to end this now." He steps back and blasts a hole into the window, spreads his flame wings and flies to his peerage.

"Master Riser!?" His Queen yells as she throws another fire ball it the barrier.

"All of you! Riser is not happy! Being stopped by a mere barrier and Riser has to break it for you!" He yells as his hand gets engulfed in flame. He flies to the barrier and give is a punch, shattering in completely.

"You ready?" Yuuto says as he summons a sword to his hand.

"Yeah" "Of course." Both Akeno and Koneko say.

"You to get Riser and his Queen, I'll join you in a few, after I deal with his second Knight." He looks to the girl with a cloth wrapped loosely around her head. The girls nods and head up to Riser and his Queen.

"You're brave to take on a Knight and a Bishop on by yourself." A girl with blond hair and twin tails that look like drills says.

"I can manage." Yuuto says. Suddenly, blades start rising from the ground, circling the three.

"What is this?" The knight asks.

"It's my Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. I can create any number of swords for me to use." Another sword rises next to him and takes it so he now welds two swords.

"A Sacred Gear?!" The knight yells as Yuuto charges at her and the Bishop. Both are shocked at his speed and the Bishop gets cut getting out of the way.

"Lady Phoenix!" The Knight yells.

"Phoenix?" Yuuto looks over to the girl with the blond hair and find the cut I made into arm is surrounded my flames and is healing. "He has his own sister in his peerage?" Yuuto lifts his hand to his ear. "Guys, we might have another problem?"

"What is it?" "What?" Rias and Koneko say back.

"Risers Bishop is his own sister." Yuuto's tone changes.

"W-what? So there's another Phoenix in here?" Akeno's asks.

"Yes, I watched her wound heal in flames in front of me."

Rias looks down at Issei again.

"Please wake up." She kisses his forehead.

-Issei's Dream-

Issei jolts up from his place on the ground. "What the?" Sitting up, he looks around to anyone, anything at that. But all that surrounds his is nothingness.

"Ddraig!?" He yells. But nothing responds. "Where am I?" He walks around the blank space.

"I guess it's his time too." A soft echo says.

"What?" Issei looks around.

"It didn't seem that long ago when I was going through it too." Another echo, this time, female says.

"Who's there?!" Issei yells.

"Shhh. He might here us." The first voice says.

"Yeah right! Your loud voice was probably the first thing he heard!" The female yells.

"Quiet, quiet. He'll hear us." The man says in fear."

"Will you two stop arguing?!" Issei yells.

""NO!"" They both yell.

"Uh oh." The am whispers.

"That's it!" Issei stomps to where he heard the voices, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. "What the?"

"Ha ha, you can dare get past the barrier!" The ma yells happily.

"Shut-up! He'll know where we are!" The female yells.

"He already does, thanks to your loud mouth!" He yells back.

A vain in Issei's head twitches. "That's it?!" Issei summons a black light spear and jabs it into the invisible wall.

""Eeeee!"" Both of the people jump back.

"What!" Issei jabs again, making a hole. "Are you two?" He jabs again, making the hole bigger. "IN MY HEAD!?" Issei's at the top of his lunges and shatters the glass like barriers down. Looking inside, Issei finds a man and women standing next to each other and a table filled with people with blank looks on their faces inside a blank white room.

"Well...he made it." The man says.

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei points at them angrily.

The man puts his hand up to his chest and sways from side to side. "Hey, hey. No need to get hostile."

The girl finally steps up. "This is Belzard, and I'm Elsha." She bows.

Issei is taken back by her sudden niceness, after what he just heard. "Ahhhhh. Hello...I guess...so who are they?" Issei points to the others at the table.

Both Belzard and Elsha look at each other sadly, before answering. "They are the past wielder of the Boosted Gear, as are we." Belzard answers.

Issei looks at them. "Oh, so they're...WHAT!?" Issei jumps back a few feet. Belzard and Elsha put on an 'unbelievable' expression.

"He took it well." Belzard says to her sarcastically.

"Yeah, at least I had the decency to kick you." She replies.

"Hey!" He yells back.

[Silence you two! It's not time to be arguing!] A loud gruff voice yells from the sky. They all look up to see a large dragons head leaning over the top of the white wall.

"""Ddraig!?""" The three yell in disbelief.

[Yo.]

* * *

A small girl with long black hair and a Gothic Lolita outfit looks up for her place, standing on the top of the tallest tower of a castle. "He's hurt."

"Who is?" A young man says. This man had short black hair, wearing a Japanese schoolboy's uniform and part if an ancient Chinese attar.

She looks down at him and narrows her eyes. "No one." She says before he gets covered in black snakes and disappears.

He also narrows he eyes. "This isn't like Ophis. Who is he?"

-On the Outside-

The same man from before runs into the room with everyone in it. "I have news."

"Report." Sirzechs orders.

"We were successful in pulling four playing from the game."

All their eyes widen. "How?" Sona asks.

"Well, we were targeting player that were about to faint, and the barrier opened only for those four that were about to faint. They are, Yubelluma, and Karlamine, Risers Queen and Knight. As well as Yuuto Kida and Koneko Toujou, Rias's Knight and Rook. But we are still unable to take Issei Hyoudou out of the game."

To this, everyone's eyes widen again.

"So it's just Riser and Ravel versus Rias, her Queen, Bishop, and unusable Pawn..." Lord Phoenix says. "What's so special about her Pawn anyway?"

Grayfia looks to Sirzechs, who nods yes. "Her Pawn, Issei Hyoudou, took up all of Rias's eight Pawn pieces, four of which, were mutations." Both Lords look at her in disbelief.

"All eight?" Lord Gremory questions.

"Even the mutations...what is he?" Lord Phoenix asks.

"He is the current Red Dragon Emperor." She says bluntly.

"THAT BOY IS THEN WHAT?!" Lord Phoenix yells.

"The Red Dragon Emperor...good job my daughter." Lord Gremory whispers. He looks to the screen where he daughter is shown.

"There is also one more thing. When the barrier opened, we were able to pick up some strange auras. One of a very dragon...the other..." He pauses for a while.

"Just spit it out." Lord Phoenix orders.

"It's ok, say it." Sirzechs tells him gently.

"Ok, the second aura, was that...it was h-holy."

Everyone, except Sona, puts on a horrified expression.

"What did you just say?" Lord Gremory asks.

"There is a Holy entity in the arena."

-Back in Issei's Head-

Issei sits at a small table with Belzard and Elsha, with Ddraig's head, leaning over the wall, and into the room.

"Soooo...you're the memories of the past wielders of the Boosted Gear?" Issei asks.

""Yup, all of us.""

"Even them over there?" Issei points to the blank people at the thee table.

""Yup.""

"So why are they different?"

Both of them look at each other, then Belzard was about to say something, until Ddraig interrupted.

[I may not understand completely why, but a difference between these two, and them, are that Belzard and Elsha were the two most powerful Sekiryuuteis to exist.]

Issei jumps up. "What! These two?"

They both nod.

"But soon, it might not be just the two of us." Elsha looks to Belzard.

[Hmm...]

"What do you mean?" Issei asks.

"You are very powerful, only a couple of them have ever come into the Boosted Gear and talk with us. But they also turned into them." Belzard says.

"Except me." Elsha gloats.

"Anyway, you hate heading on the path that we have walked, but at a sooner start. You may surpass us in time." He says.

Issei thinks about this for a second. "Wait...we have that much of a gap?" Issei asks.

Elsha looks serious. "A far wider gap then you think, you may be part Angel and Devil, and are going through the evolution now, but after, you'll still be weaker than us. And you have yet to really fight him."

"Remember, I killed two of them in my life time, she had killed one, but also one of the most powerful of them." Belzard puts a hand on her shoulder. "But we are now just memories. Our hunger for power led us to our own deaths. I'm sure you know what I mean." He says sullenly.

'Juggernaut Drive.' Issei thinks.

"Don't become like them." Elsha points to the ones at the table. "But don't die for more power."

Issei stands up from his chair. "I promise. I'll become the strongest of the Sekiryuusie! But I'll not become consumed by the power. It would be a shame of the Harem King died to own stupidity." Issei says happily.

Unknown to the lively group, the one sitting at the other table, all look at Issei.

"Haha, that the spirit!" Belzard tells him.

"Idiot." Elsha smiles.

Issei snickers happily, but stops when something purple glows on his chest. "Wha?"

"It seems your time here is up." Belzard smiles.

"That was very quick, a few minutes here is like weeks in the real world." Elsha informs.

"What?!"

[Don't worry...someone is speeding you up.] Ddraig informs.

""What?!"" Elsha and Belzard yell.

"Someone is..." Issei thinks and smiles and puts his hand on his chest. "So she helped after all."

Belzard looks at Issei as if he knows as well. "Well, we'll see you later Issei."

Elsha looks to him, then to Issei. "Yeah. We'll talk again."

[Ah.]

Issei starts to glow a crimson and purple mix. "Yeah, this is t the last time and next time, I won't be staying."

"Good luck, boy." Belzard says.

"See you soon." Elsha smiles and waves.

"Yeah." In a bright flash of crimson and purple, Issei disappears.

Everyone sits back down. "He is an interesting one." Elsha puts her feet on the table.

"I have a feeling that this place is going to be a bit livelier." Belzard stands up. And looks over to the others and freezes. "Aaaaaahhhhhh." He says silently.

"What's wrong?" Elsha turns her head and looks at him, the latter points to the others. Curiously, she puts her feet down and turns to face them completely and is shocked to see that all of them no longer have a blank expression, but have a smile painted I their faces.

Ddraig huffs. [Interesting indeed.]

-End Dream-

Issei's eyes shoot wide open and joints up from his position on the couch.

"Eep!" A high pitch voice makes and frightened sound. Issei turns around to finds Asia, wide eyed and hiding behind the other couch, shacking. "Issei?" She says nervously.

"ASIA!" Issei quickly gets off the couch and rushes to her.

"Eep!" Issei hugs her tightly.

"Oh Asia! I missed you." Issei leans back from her and looks around. "Where is everyone else?"

Asia looks down. "They're outside, but Yuuto and Koneko are gone."

"What?! Where's Rias and Akeno?!" He asks.

"They went to fight Riser himself.." She sniffles. "They have been gone for a while and though you'd never wake up!" She quickly hugs Issei.

Issei rubs her head, "It's ok Asia, I'm back now."

*BOOM*

They look over to the window. "I'm sorry Asia, but I have to go."

"Issei..." Asia get cut off when Issei hugs you tightly.

"I'll be back real soon, I need to fry a piece of chicken." He let's go of her and kisses her forehead. She falls over in a sleep. "I'm sorry, but you might get hurt." In the matter of seconds, get body get teleported out f the Arena, but Grayfia didn't announce it. "Hmmm... I'll worry about it later." Issei moves to the window and summons his Boosted Gear, it looks the same, but it feels lighter, had a few extra yellows spikes, and glows a crimson hew. "Let's make this flashy."

[Dragon Shot]

*BOOM*

He puts on a maniacal grin as he blasts a hole in the wall to jumps through it. "Here chicky, chicky, chicky. Where are you?"

"Aahhhh!" A feminine voice yells.

Issei looks to the roof of the building. "Found you!" He bends his knees and folds out his Devil wings, and flies to the top of the ORC building.

"Is that the best you got, Rias? Riser isn't even breaking a sweat!" Riser yells at a tore up and exhausted Rias.

"This game is over!" Riser puts his hands above his head and a giant fire ball forms. "Riser wins!" With the flick of his hands, the ball of fire rushes at Rias like a meteor.

Rias looks down and a tear forms in her eye. "I'm sorry guys." She whispers. She looks up at the ball and as it's nears, another blast of a green beam moves the fire ball well away from her and explodes.

"Ah, ah, aah. Bad chicken. You shouldn't hurt a girl." Someone yells from the distance.

"What?!" Riser yells and looks to the side of the building were to bean came from. "You..."

Rias looks over there too, and finds something that puts a smile on her face. "ISSEI!" 'She did it.'

Issei floats over the edge with his Devil wings out and an evil grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, Rias. But now it's time to fry some chicken."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: The Fight between Riser and Issei. Thank you for dealing with the long updates. I'm deeply sorry for that, but I still work on my story here. Along with that, for another Christmas present: I have also been working on anther story, but for Bleach. So you Bleach fans can read that too. I'm not sure if I'll continue working on it, but if enough people like the story, then I'll see what I can do about continuing it. So a further a do, the second to last chapter for the first arch of The Holy Devil Pawn. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Heavenly Dragon vs. Phoenix.**

* * *

The scene is broken and in shambles, pieces of roofing tile broken or missing, smoke rises from the burned ashes or the well lit fires around the roof and buildings. Lying on the roof is a crimson beauty, but she lay in bad shape, ripped and burned clothes and her long crimson hair, singed and messy, like she ran through a forest of fire and barely made it out alive. Floating in the air, a man with wings of fire, wearing a dark red suit, like blood that had been left unclean for a few hours and an evil grin, plastered on his face like a pyromaniac just set a building a blaze. But both of them looking in the same direction.

"Sorry I'm late, Rias. But now it's time to fry some chicken." The man who they are looking at says with a battle crazed tone and a smile to match.

The man has long, light brown hair, that goes to just below his shoulders, un-kept like a tattered mane of an animal. Light brown eyes that shine with a green hew reflected the light of a pile of ashes and small fire in front of him. On his back, wings that are angular and bat like, and on his left arm, a glowing red gauntlet with yellow spikes and two green orbed jewels, on the back of his hand and the other near his elbow, the armor looked alive and scaly, nothing like the rest of him. The grin on his face makes him look as though he could kill at any moment.

"Issei?" Rias looks over to the man gently floating to the edge of the roof. When his feet touch the roof, the bat wings fold up and he walks next to her, glaring at her. All the while, Riser looks in fright at the man who looks different then he last remembered.

"I-Issei?" She asks again, a bit frightened. He walks up, looking down at her.

"Rias..." He says with venom in his voice. "THANK YOU!" Issei's expression completely changes to joy and his evil grin changes to a bright happy smile, as he jumps and hugs her as he falls down. With a surprised smile on her face, Rias catches him and pulls him to her breasts. "Boobs! Oh how I missed you two!" Issei yells into her soft, plump cleavage. He stays like this, moving his head up and down, side to side, taking in the wonder of this event.

"Enough!" Someone yells. Rias changes back to fright as she looks back to the man with the wings of fire. Issei turns his head with a non-amusing looks on his face.

"Riser will not stand for this! That body is about to be Riser's! So you, Brat, don't touch it!" Riser yells as he shoots bright fire from his palm, all hurtling to the man in the boobs.

Issei smiles slightly and lifts his hands, creating a black barrier on his hand to block the fire. Moving his hand quickly to black the fire as they extinguish on contact to with the black spinning shield with ruins of old. "Can I go back to my boob pillow now?" Issei says happily, which makes Rias blush madly. "Hey Rias? Where's Akeno?" Looks up at the red beauty.

Rias looks down at him sadly. "She used herself to block an attack and was taken out of the game."

Issei's eyes widen, but show a sadden looks to them. "You know that both Yuuto and Koneko are out too, right?"

"I do." Getting more sad, a tear forms in her eyes. Issei's smiles leaves as he stands up, leaving the girl confused and surprised. "Issei?"

Issei positions his left palm in front of her and a sphere of black magic circles surround the area around her, making a barrier that she can't pass through, or anything else to get through to her. "Stay here. I'll take care of this guy."

"Issei!?" Rias yells as she stands and punches the barrier. "No! You can't beat him!" Those words fall on deaf ears as he starts to walk away. "No! ISSEI!" Tears form in her eyes as her legs give way and she falls gently. "I don't want to lose anyone else. Please come back to me Issei, please!" tears fall harder.

Turning his head and look at her with his right eye. "I promised you I will get you out of this. Even if it takes me to my death again. I'll set you free." He smiles and looks back to Riser.

[Are you ready, Partner?]

"I'm read Ddraig, but I won't need to use the Boosted Gear." Looks down at his left hand with the gauntlet on it.

Rias looks up at him with wide eyes. "Issei..." She whispers, know what h is about to do.

"How are you talking to, Brat?!" Riser yells getting pissed and flaring he wings.

[Are you sure? You'll be disobeying her.]

"I know. But I want to strike fear in him. And what better way to do that." Issei puts on a winning smile and puts away the Boosted Gear.

"Disarming yourself? Are you insane? You had no chance against Riser in the first places, no you get rid of your only weapon, your dead, Bra..."

*BAM*

Riser looks down at his chest, a large hole replaces where the middle of his chest should be. "AAAHHH! THE HELL!?" He yells in pain. Glancing down at the boy, his arm is extended and a gun points at himself.

"You must be wondering why that hurts does so much."

*BAM* *BAM*

Two more shots fired. And hit their mark on Riser.

"That is because, this is an Exorcists gun...my gun." Issei smiles maniacally as he reveals why the bullets hurt so much.

Riser bends over in pain, trying to get a good look at the man who shot him three times. "Y-you're...an E-Exorcist!?" It's hard to speak.

"Ex-Exorcist, I quit a long time ago, but this is the least of your worries.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *CLICK* *CLICK*

"AAAHHH!" Riser yells again.

Issei lowers his gun and frowns. "Out of ammo." He throws his gun aside, looking away. As he looks back up to Riser, a ball of fire collides with his face.

"Ha! You think though bullets would harm me for long?! Risers immortal! You can't kill a Phoenix!" Riser starts to laugh profusely, bending backwards and throwing his arms in the air.

As the smoke clears around Issei's face, Riser's laugh dies down, as he straightens himself. "Ouch, that actually stung a bit." A face fades into view as the snake clears, a little burn and scratch marks on his left cheek. "I might just have to get a serious now." Smiling, Issei steps forward with a force that makes a crackling sound on the roof, and releasing an aura that Devils fear.

"What?!" Riser starts to shiver a bit. 'The hell is going on, why do I feel scared.'

Rias shivers as well. "So he's going to show him is true power. I hope things goes will with everyone."

* * *

Everyone in the room feels a slight chill down there spine.

"What's going on? That boy just woke up and now he was able to withstand a blast from my son." Lord Phoenix clams.

"That boy sure is interesting." Lord Gremory explains.

"You all felt that right? The cold chill?"

Everyone in the room freezes realizing that what she said was not just their imagination, slowing turning to look at Sona. 'They must have thought they were imagining it.'

"It seems we have. You know what is the cause, don't you." Sirzechs asks with a serious tone.

"I might. It's the feeling a Devil gets when they are near something Holy." She points to the screen focused I Issei. As they look to the screen she was pointing at, theirs eyes open and jaws drop.

"THAT BOY?!" Lord Phoenix yells.

"He's an Angel?" Lord Gremory says with amazement, fright and amazement in his own daughter. 'How did you do it Rias?'

Sirzechs stands up violently and rushes out of the room with Grayfia in his tail.

"You're going to the Arena?" She asks trying to keep up with her masters pace.

"This game has gone too far. I need to take care of this." Sirzechs was about to open a wooden door, when a feminine, but stern voice calls to him from the black shadows in the corner of the hall.

"I suggest you don't go." The voice warns. Turning his head, Sirzechs freezes at the sight of a long, black haired girl, wearing a gothic Lolita outfit, realizing he just saw her on the screen moments ago.

"How?" He asks with fear in his voice. Grayfia doesn't move either, she is too scared to.

"Don't go. He wouldn't like it." The girl says as she steps back into the corner and disappears in a black cloud of darkness and the gain hissing of a snake.

Sirzechs stands in place, and then walks back to the room with everyone else to continue watching the game. 'How did she get from the arena to here in a short time? Who is she!?' Asking himself as he opens the door and looks over to the screen with Issei on it.

Turning his head to the man who delivered the new, "This doesn't go any further then here, close all broadcast channels except the one to this room. No one outside this room shall know of what is about to happen. You hear me?" The man looks in fear at the bothered and serious Devil King.

"Yes Lord Lucifer!" With that, the man runs out of the room.

Lord Gremory looks over to his son. "I haven't seen you like this in a while Sirzechs." Closing his eyes, relaxing back into his chair.

"There is an Angel in the arena with Rias in there. This is an act of war. Why aren't you worried?" Looking to his father, like everyone else.

Lord Gremory opening his eyes again. "That boy, did you see what he did to Rias? And the look she gave him? She deeply cares about him and his does to her. I don't know what exactly happened, but I know that he won't hurt Rias."

"What about Riser? We all see the look on his face! He's beating the crap out of him?!" Lord Phoenix retaliates, by standing up and pacing around.

Lord Gremory looks at him. "Simple. The reason why this Rating Game took place. To keep Rias from marrying him. Obviously the boy doesn't want his master to marry Riser either and will do anything to stop it. Even having the mysterious girl wake him up."

"But what if it isn't just about Rias and Riser?" Grayfia asks.

"Simple again...capture and kill him."

* * *

Issei spreads his Devil wings and bends his knees. 'He feels it.' Looking to Riser, who is looking around with his eyes, trying to find what is bothering him.

'What's going on? Why am I so scared?!' Cursing himself for not knowing, he yells, "The hell is going on?!" Bring his hands up to his head, clenching it madly.

Rias looks in horror as the man who almost killed her, is now panicking like a school boy that believes in cooties. Shivering from natural warnings, she wants to move, needs to run away, but she's trapped. To keep herself safe.

Looking at Riser with narrow eyes, Issei spreads his wings further apart and whispers, "For Koneko." A second later, Issei is gone, replaced with the shifting of leaves and dust.

"Eh?" Looking around questionably, Riser fails to notice the man speeding up to him from below. "Below?!" He looks down.

'Too late!' Issei thinks, as his fist impales Risers chin, crushing some of his teeth and breaking his jaw. Pushing away, Issei lands a few yards from Riser in the air.

"Damn." Looking to Riser, he notices his mouth and jaw burning with flames, regenerating and healing him.

Spitting fire, Riser stands up state again. 'I didn't even see him till it was too late.' "You have no idea do you?!"

Issei lessens up a bit and looks to Riser confused. "What?"

Riser smiles, "This marriage it more then what you think. This isn't just between the Phoenix and the Gremory households. It's a matter for all the future pure blooded Devils and the Devils themselves!" Pointing at Issei, Riser's wings flare like a burning sun.

"I don't care." Issei whispers into Risers ear. Riser freezes has someone touches his wings. Looking down, fear fills his thoughts, as Issei was no longer there and has a thought to where he is...behind him.

"For Yuuto." Issei whispers, as he rips a part of Riser's wings off with the sound the crackling of burning wood and the tearing sound from ripping leather.

Riser screams in pain and agony as a part of his body is being brutally, but slow ripped off of him. As the wing is severed completely from Riser, it's tossed away like a piece of paper, as it shrivels up and burns to ashes.

About to start to rip the second one, Riser grabs hold of Issei's clothes and flings him into the nearest tree. "Crap!" Issei's back bleeds as he takes a part of a branch out of his back.

Riser smirks as he knew his injured the boy. "Ha! Unlike you, Riser can heal!" Riser starts to laugh, until he a sense of Holy power catches his attention. Looking down at Issei, the boy had his left hand behind his back, where a light glow what coming from. 'Holy healing magic?!' Riser thought. 'That's it the boy must have been a half Fallen!' Riser smiles as he yells in a winning tone. "Give it up, boy. You can't hide it anymore. Riser knows you're a Fallen Angel." Riser points to Issei. "Spread your wings you Freak!"

Issei looks up to Riser with disappointment as she hops from the tree to be level with Riser. "I guess he has never seen one before." Issei sighs then yells back. "Close, I haven't Fallen, and I never will." Issei forms his Black-Light Spear.

"I knew it. A filthy Fallen has an even lower chance to beat me then a reincarnation!" Riser's smile widens and his face starts to twist into an inhuman look as he slowly slips into madness. His wing slowly grows back as he laughs insanely.

"He can't tell that his body and mind want to run, but his pride is winning." Issei watches in horror as Riser finally snaps.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Riser yells as he shoots toward Issei, with his fists covered in fire.

'There goes his ego.' Issei thinks as he throws his spear, but Riser catches it and breaks it in half, effortlessly like one would break a twig. Soon, Riser gets close enough to throw punches. Issei dodges, hit a few times. Fed up with the dodging Riser shoots fire from his hand like a flamethrower, burning lines and holes into Issei's shirt. On the roof, Rias blushes.

Riser laughs insanely as he flies in circles around Issei, shooting fire after fire at Issei, who can't move and stands, hopelessly in the air, with his hands covering his face. Or so Riser thinks.

Issei forms a small, Black-Light Spear in his hand, concealing it from Risers view and waits for a moment to strike.

Riser slows down and comes almost to a stop after his onslaught. Tired from using his powers too much in a short amount of time, he isn't prepared for Issei being nearly unfazed and stabs him in the chest with the dagger like spear.

"GAH!" Riser spits blood on Issei's face as the burning light moves up his chest and to his shoulder, slitting him half from the torso up.

Issei grips on Risers arm. "For Akeno." And with one powerful pull, Issei rips Riser left arm off, taking a burning chunk of the chest with him.

Rias's watches in horror as her Pawn mangles her fiancé to pieces, then watching the pieces to grow back, just to rip another piece off. Many times she felt the feeling of vomit come up her throat, but she held it the best she could. She was scared, yet filled with pride and accomplishment that her pawn is able to stand against a Phoenix and can protect her if needed. But what scared her was the change Issei went through as he slept for the one hour. From being a happy, cheerful, lewd boy, to this slightly older and more destructive man that plays with his prey like a toy in a sadistic manor. 'If only Akeno could see this.' She thinks of her best friend gaining please in the fight between a Phoenix and a Sadistic Angel. She is broken from her thoughts as the said man crashes through the roof beside her, covered in flames, like a meteor. Looking up in the air, Riser stands tall with a grin on his face, and half of his torso and his arm growing back from it being ripped off.

"Damn! I though light energy null his regenerative ability. Stupid books." Issei climbs out of the hole.

"Issei?!" Rias's yells slamming her fists on the barrier. "Stop this, you can't win!" Rias continues to yell and persuade him to surrender.

"Shut up!" Issei yells with great force, causing Rias to freeze and stop. "I'm never going to back down. I promised to get you out of this. And I plan on it. I don't care if it means the death of me. Besides, I'd never let a pretty girl like you in the hands of this maniac. So just shut up and let me fight for you, Rias."

Rias looks up to Issei with tears in her eyes. The emotions running through her make her confused and afraid, she never felt this way before. But she knows what she is feeling. The man in front of her, her servant, her friend, her natural opposite, her Issei. She loves him. She loves him with all her heart and body. She blushes as she looks down. "It's not light energy, it's Holy. A phoenix regenerative abilities stop when they are in contact with anything Holy." She looks up at Issei and finds his with a smile on his face. He leans in and reaches through the barrier and pulls her into a hug. Reluctant at first, she hugs him back. His is now about her height and smells of fire and burning wood, but his natural scent calms her. Feels relaxed from the embrace, she whispers, "Please don't die. Come back to us.

Come back to me. I don't want to lose you."

"I promise." Issei breaks the hugs, but is surprised by the sudden loss on his forehead by Rias.

"Go beat him up." She smiles and pushes him out of the barrier.

"Thank you, Rias." Issei smiles.

"Awwwwe! Such a nice moment. I want to barf!" Riser's mad voice interrupts. "Get your hands off her!" He yells again, this time, firing at Issei. Who takes the blast full force. "Hahahaha." Riser watches as his opponent is cremated in his fire, burning to ashes from the intense heat. After the flames die down, Issei is gone, and what is left is a pile of ashes, from the roof shingles.

"Too slow." Issei appears behind Riser with great speed and kicks him to the ground. "You know, I've never honestly introduced myself sense you keep calling me 'boy'." Riser climbs out of the crater on the ground, made by his impact with it. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. One third Dragon, one third Devil, and one third Angel by birth." During his sentence, Issei unfolded and revived his pure white wings and golden halo above his head.

Rias looks on with a smile as her servant revivals his true self. Riser on the other hand, goes into denial. In his whole life until, he has never seem not net and Angel, not known whether to attack like his pride wants to, or run like his instincts yell at him. He flinches when Issei creates a large Black-Light Spear that is as tall as him.

"Kneel." Issei says with a stern voice.

Riser looks to him with fear in his eyes. "Never."

Looming down over the broken bird Issei sighs. "Suit yourself." In a matter of seconds Issei disappears and reappears behind Riser, with a spear of light in hand. The spear changed a little, now with a golden gee with void, black base color. Issei thrusts the spear forward, but misses as Riser moves out of the way quickly. Turning around, Riser through a punch after punch, Issei does the same. Kicking, punching, dodging, repeat. This going on few minutes before they wind up their arms, clench their fists and thrusts them full for into each other's faces. Issei was more powerful and had to cause Riser's face and burst into flames to heal, but on the other side, blood drips from his nose and over his left eye from Risers quick and swift hits. After spreading out a few feet, Riser jumps at Issei as the latter in wiping some blood out of his eye, bad mistake. Suddenly, Riser reaches out his hand and grabs Issei by the throat. Smiling wickedly Riser whispers, "I've had enough of you and your stupid filthy being." He grips harder.

Issei struggles, but manages to get his hand on Risers arm and releases some of his Holy aura, burning Riser. In pain and furious that instead of letting go immediately, he flung Issei to the ground at high speeds hoping to making crash, but failed when the latter fluttered his pure white wings and balanced himself as he gently fell to the ground.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS FIGHT! I'M GOING TO BURN YOU IN THE EVER LASTING HELLFIRE OF THE UNDERWORLD!" In that moment, Risers wings grow to tremendous size and his body slowly gets consumed in an orange, red flame.

"Shit!" Issei senses the growing power that Riser is emitting and finally summons his Boosted Gear back on.

[I thought you weren't going to use me, Partner?] A voice from the red gauntlet speaks in a deep, old and wise fashion.

"Well things happen and this guy is literally turning into fire!" Issei yells back to his left arm.

[Good point.] The voice faded away as quickly as it came.

Looking back up to Riser, Issei's eyes widen in surprise and horror. In the short amount of time Issei was talking with Ddraig, Risers body centers itself in a beast of fire and flames. A gigantic Phoenix hovers over the arena in an elegant fashion. Never has Issei seen something so beautiful and dreadful in his life.

"Looks like I have no choice. This needs to be taken care of quickly." Issei stands up straight and puts out his left arm. "Are you ready Ddraig?" He asks the Red Dragon Emperor.

[Of course I am. I'm not going to let a little bird take down a mighty dragon. Spread your wings far and wide, Issei. This will be a fight for the books. The mighty Heavenly Dragon, The Red Dragon Emperor verses the immortal bird of fire and wind, The Phoenix.]

Issei looks over his shoulder and finds Rias looking down at him from the roof of the Old School Building. "For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear, and the power given to me by birth! I will make sure I will protect you!" He yells to her. Making her heart race. Looking back to Riser. "Let's do this." A green and gold aura surrounds Issei as he spreads all his Angel and Devil Wings.

"Shine! Over Boost!" Issei yells at the top of his lungs.

[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!] Ddraig's voice roars.

"[BALANCE BREAKER: BOOSTED GEAR SCALE-MAIL!]" Both Issei's and Ddraig's voices roar throughout the arena in unison.

Stands of solid energy spew from Issei's body as the gauntlet grows up his arm, each time, releasing more of the green and gold aura. Once reaching his chest, the armor completely covers it, having yellow spikes jutting out and a large green gem in the center of his chest. Then the armor moves down and around his legs and right arm. The right arm matches the left, having three gems, one on the hand and wrist, one on the elbow, and one on the shoulder. Same goes for his legs and feet. One gem near his ankles, one on his knees, and one on each side of his thighs. After his legs are completely covered, an armored like tail forms with a sharp point on its end. Two thrusters like object sprout from his back and grow with green energy. And finally, a helmet forms around Issei's face, having sharp edges and points like the rest of his armor, looking like the head of a red dragon with yellow teeth. All the gems glow green as Issei's power skyrockets his Angle and Devil wings still spread out wide.

Riser's voice is loud, but calm too. "You know, you would have made an excellent prodigy, but you were born a thousand years too late." Riser's wings spread far and wide as her prepares for the final fight.

"We'll see about that." Getting into a battle stance, Issei bends his knees and puts his fist in the air. Pushing off with great strength, Issei flying towards the gigantic bird. Powering his fist with a green energy. Once it collides with the Phoenix, it stops. Issei expected his fist and himself to glide through the flames like nothing, but his whole body stopped like the fire was a solid object. This left Issei open for a strike, which Riser uses and a column of fire forms next to Issei and swats him away. Burning his armor a little.

[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.] Ddraig informs.

"You think that fire can harm me?" Issei yells through the metallic armor. Bringing both of his hands forward and pointing his claws towards Riser, two green balls of energy forms from thin air, one of each hand.

"Take this!" Issei pulls his hands back, the spheres stay in place.

[Dragon Dual Shot]

Issei thrusts his fists into them, making them explode with a beam of energy, heading towards the winged beast. Once the beam collide, two gaping holes, one on each joint where the wings join the main body. Issei's smiles on the inside after injuring the beast, but that fades as the holes slowly close.

"Damn it! Anything I though at him, he just heals. He is slowly losing his sanity, but his prides is winning." Issei looks up and down the beast as he dodges fire based attacks after attacks from the Phoenix. 'I wish o could turn into a dragon equal to its size.'

[You care, Partner. But you'll die.]

'Yeah, I can't us the forbidden-technique here.' Issei flies up from a column of fire.

[Remember, Partner, you are a dragon. So spread your wings and do what dragons do best.] Ddraig practically yelled.

"And what is that?" Issei says to the dragon.

[Overwhelm your opponent what power!]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Issei face palms himself for forgetting the Boosted Gear's main technique. "I'm an idiot."

[That you are. But even an idiot knows to fight fire with fire.] Ddraig hints.

[Boost]

"Who the hell are you talking to again?!" Riser yells as he gets pissed that is opponent is talking to an invisible person and doesn't care to attack. Having, finally having this, again, Riser commands the beast to open its beak and breathes fire, and so it does. Thinking quickly, Issei opens his face guard, breathes in and exhales and equally large breath of fire. The flame quickly overwhelmed Riser's and causes the latter to fly out of its way, in the process. In the aftermath the beast is gone and it's just Riser surrounded by a pattern less flame.

[Boost]

"The Red Dragon Emperor's flame? Interesting." Riser comments as he pants. Issei puts his face guard back on, panting as well.

[Partner, maybe in a few more Boosts, can you get closer and take minimal damage.] Ddraig's voice fills Issei's thoughts.

'You think? This guy got more powerful in just by covering himself in fire.' Issei cursed at Riser.

[I've heard the Phoenix Clan made a deal with a real Phoenix and has its blood, energy and magic tuning through every member of the clan. So it's not a surprise when they unlock the Phoenix's full abilities, that they gain more power. That and you only have unlocked the basics of a dragon's power and abilities.] The last part shocked Issei.

[Boost]

"I ONLY KNOW THE BASICS?! I SPENT OVER TEO YEARS TO CONTROL YOU AND TWELVE TO GAIN THE BODY OF A DRAGON AND I KNOW THE BASICS?!" Issei yells at the left arm. "I thought you said that after my sleep that I would become the closest thing to a dragon!" Ddraig stays silent for a few moments as Riser bombards Issei again.

[Hmmm...I did say that..didn't I. Well I meant that your body would be accepting to that power. You still have decades, maybe centuries until you even come close a real dragon.]

"So.. You've been lying to me ALL THIS TIME?!" Issei yells as he dodges a huge ball of fire.

[Boost]

[No, I was only telling part of the truth.]

Issei sighs. "After we're done here, I'm going to kill you." He curses at she rushes Riser.

[HA!] Ddraig laughs.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Riser yells out of annoyance that is opponent talks to himself. Issei looks up to him and put puts on a sorry like exasperation.

[Boost]

"I'm sorry, I want talking to Ddraig. The Red Dragon Emperor." He bows in apology. As his head in looking down. Riser takes the advantage while he has it to strike. Flying at amazing speed, he appears outside of the Phoenix, still covered in a light shield of fire though, and brings his left hand down in a slicing motion, above Issei's neck, to behead him.

*CLING*

The sound of banging metal is made as Risers hand, is brought down on Issei's neck. But doesn't get though. The hand in stopped right at the neck, and doesn't move. Issei smiles as his hand holds onto Risers wrist, and his other hand, groping his leg, holing him in place.

"Let go of me?!" Riser orders, struggling to get free. He fails to notice a section of Issei's armor open up near his thigh and the red tail loops around a vial in his pocket and brings it to light.

"To put out a fire, you need water." Issei says as his tail crushed the vial in front of Riser's face. The latter screams horribly. Issei lets go of him, watching him scream in agony from the water that is not burning and making his skin bubble and fizz.

"That wasn't just any water, that was Holy Water. You, a pure blood Devil's weakness." Issei then swings his left leg back, creating an elongated barrier circle above his leg. If he didn't do this, the force the hit would most likely break his own leg.

"For Rias." Issei crushes Riser with one powerful kick to the crotch, and flinging him a great distance from the force of the impact to his pelvis. Rider screams horridly from the Holy Water and the kick, and continues to through the air and into a tree, breaking into pieces.

Riser's screams die down a few moments later with his manhood, ego, and his winning streak. Issei flies a few feet in front of Riser, and walks slowly to him, but it stopped by a little blond girl with drill looking pigtailed hair.

"Leave my brother alone." She says, holding her arms to her sides and spreading her legs a bit to gain more area of coverage to try and stop this monster from hurting her brother anymore. Issei leans down to her.

"If you want to end up like fried chicken over there, I suggest you get out of my way Phoenix." He continues walking passed her, making her blush red. He stands in front of Riser, who has his face in the ground, arms limp to his said, but in the air and legs bent and limp as well, but still conscious. Unless you want a Holy Light Spear up your anal cavity, I highly suggest you kneel." Issei says as he forms a rather large Black-Light Spear.

Riser quivers where he lay and mutters two words. "I kneel!" and with that, a bell rings around the arena, signally a victor had emerged. Issei ignores all of this as he slowly walks and then glides through the air, back on top of the ORC clubroom building in search for Rias. Once seeming her from a distance, he undoes his barrier spell and folds he's wings up.

Once the barriers were gone, Rias rushed to her servant and savior's side. On her way there, a beeps mutters the word, 'Reset' and the armor around Issei vanishes as quickly as it appears. Finally getting to him. She grabs into him and brings his face to her chest as she holds him close. Feeling his warmth and soothing his injuries.

She leans down to his ear and mutters with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Issei. Thank you."

The latter looks up to her and smiles with dropping eyes. "You're welcome, Rias." And with that, Issei falls completely limp and back asleep on his boob pillow. In a matter of seconds, a red glow, coming from the ground, surrounds them both and teleports them away.

The game is over. The lust beat power. And the Dragon triumphed over the Phoenix. Everything will be well again. Or so they think.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all have a wonderful New Year and an amazing day. See you again for the Final Chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ...Hi...I am so sorry. I had to rewrite this a few times. I just couldn't be happy with how I wrote that story the first few times and I couldn't figure how to give it a justifiable ending. But, never the less, I am happy with this one and I think you guys will be to. This is the final chapter in The Holy Devil Pawn story and I'm thankful of those who like this story and stuck with it until the end. But the end doesn't mean a complete stop. It paves the way for something to start. A sequel is in the works so look out for it. Again, I'm so sorry. And I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Angel Who Become a Pawn.**

* * *

A red haired beauty with bright blue eyes sits in a dark brown leather chair. Her attire is her school uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. She is watched by two others with the same colored hair, and eye color. An older man with long red hair tied in a ponytail just under his shoulders with a black ribbon, and a short, but red beard. The man is wearing a tightly fitting white dress jacket with gold trim over a black dress shirt with a large collar that are folded down, with matching white pants and black dress shoes. And a young man, but looking older then the girl, with shorter hair then the older man and the female, but still longer then a normal male's, red hair that spikes into many direction. Wearing a royal looking black suit with a red dress shirt, a flat black tie, and matching black jacket, pants, and shoes. All three sit in silence until the young man speaks.

"Congratulations, Rias." The man says in a polite tone. To this the girl glares at him.

"What is it that we are here to really talk about, Sirzechs?" Rias asks seriously, but not losing composure in front of her brother and father.

"Now, now Rias. We aren't here to punish you or reprimand you. We just want to ask some questions." The older man responds. The other two look at him.

"Thank you, father." Sirzechs looks back over to Rias. "This is a matter of security for all Devils and the Underworld...Where did you find him?" His tone changed from polite to urgent. Rias repositions herself before speaking.

"I found him...at school." She responds, trying to stall.

"...At school?...Kuoh Academy?" Sirzechs looks back to his father a little surprised.

Lord Gremory looks back at his son before saying, "...Yes. As the Administrator for Kuoh Academy, I get told about every new student that gets transferred to the school. This...Issei Hyoudou is one of them. I've heard of this man many times though officials in the Church as a top Exorcist. So of course I looked into him. I found he was excommunicated from the Church...for heresy, but what interested me the most was the number of black lines in his profile. I let him in on a gut feeling that he wanted to live a normal life after leaving the Church...But I had no information of him being an Angel." He turned to Rias. "Did you know?" To this, Rias flinches and sit up straight.

"I..I did.." She stuttered.

"So why didn't you inform me?" Sirzechs asks. "I don't mean to seem out of place and pushy Rias. But an Angel was fighting against a High Class Devil. I must know if this is an act of war or if he was protecting you. And I'd like to know how you got an Angel to be your servant when Angels haven't left Heaven in many years, a young on at that too." Sirzechs calms down as he prepares to listen to his sister.

"I didn't know he was an Angel at first. He was killed by a Fallen when I first spoke to him. I put all my pawn pieces inside of him because I felt something special inside of him. And I was right. He is this generations Sekiryuutei, the host of the Red Dragon Emperor." She stops to catch her breath. She was getting ahead of herself.

"That I knew of. When did you find out he was an Angel?" Her brother asked. Rias looks a little pale.

"Well...it was when I gain my Bishop Asia. He disobeyed me to go rescue her from the same group of Fallen that killed him. In the end, they stole her Sacred Gear, killing her, and Issei killed them and a large group of Exorcists that was allied with them. Anyway, he was in distress and was using Holy magic to try to keep her alive and let his true self show. I then revived her as my servant to make him happy and to gain a healer for my group." Rias finished, as she was talking, images of the event went through her mind.

"And when did all of this happen?" Lord Gremory asked politely.

"A month before my Rating Game with Riser." Rias's looks away from her family to not meet their eyes. After a long silence, Sirzechs breaks it.

"So two months ago, you found out your Pawn was a Holy entity. And you didn't tell anyone to protect him, I'm guessing." Sirzechs stands up and walks over to the fireplace.

"This isn't an act of war, but an act of selflessness, my son." Lord Gremory pipes up. "You did a fantastic job Rias. You are the first Devil to reincarnate an Angel to our ranks." He said with a smile on his face. Rias blushes at the praise her father gave her.

"Thank you, father." Rias stood up from her chair and walked over to the door. Once there, a voice calls to her.

"When he wakes up, I want to speak with him, Rias." Sirzechs grabs a rather large and wild looking mantle that he puts over his head and rests on his shoulders.

"I'll see what I can do." She opens the door, and mutters, "I just hope he wakes up soon." Rias closes the door behind her, leave father and son in the room along.

"This Issei boy is really intriguing. An Angel that dies from a Fallen and becomes a servant to a Devil. As well the host of the Red Dragon Emperor and to capture my daughter's heart. What will you do with him, Sirzechs?" Lord Gremory looks over to his son.

Sirzechs looks back to his father and ponders his thoughts. "For now, I'm not sure. I need to speak with him first before I can action. I'm glad it was me who found out before the other Satans, they would've had him killed the moment he existed the arena. I must go father. There is a meeting I must attend to later. So I'd like to as much rest as I can." He heads to the door.

"Ah, the life a Satan is so busy. When will you be able to have time to come home for a few weeks to relax and spend time with the family….not on business?" Lord Gremory asked. Sirzechs smiles.

"I'm not sure, father. Hopefully soon." Sirzechs opened the door, right before his father spoke again.

"This Angel is in debt to you for keeping him alive. Make use of it." Once ending his sentence, Sirzechs exits.

* * *

Rias is shown, looking dreadfully at a wooden door with a brass knob. She hesitant grabs hold and turns her wrist, opening the door slightly. The warmth from the room overwhelms her as she pushes the door completely open. A faint, repeating beep comes from the room.

'One month.' She thinks, walking slowly into the room, over to a rather large bed. The beds posts stand seven feet in the air with battens coming from the top of each and connect to another, with light purple drapes that hang from the top. A light grey comforter and white pillows. Lying under the comforter, with arm lying overtop and by his side, is a young, brown haired boy. Connected to his arm are an IV and a heart monitor stands to his left, letting her know he is still alive. His hair is short, just above shoulder length. Rias sits down on the bed, turning to her side to face the boy.

"I'm here, Issei." The red hair runs her fingers through the boy's short and wild hair. It was longer before, but it was never cut. It halted it's growth, and instead when onto reverse so his hair shortened. Judging on how the comforter hugs his body, his build is lightly above average, and his height is slightly shorter than the red head's.

The female rests her body next to his, trying not to disturb him. She sets her head on his chest and uses his body as her pillow. She slowly calms down to a half sleep state on the boy.

Peering into the room, a grey hair women in a maid outfit stars at the girl and her man pillow. A sighing sound comes from her as she lowers a head slightly, before continuing her journey to her master's room.

Later that day the beeping of the heart monitor slowly goes down. Slowly, until a long, steady, ear piercing sound fills the room. The sound disturbs the girl, so she adjusts herself to find the source of the annoyance, to stop it. She thinks to herself that the notice is a bit familiar, but can't place where she had heard it before. Finally, looking to the other side of the bed, she finds it. A little monitor on a slim aluminum stand is the source of the sound. She then realizes why it's making the noise. Quickly, she gets up and starts shaking the boy profusely.

"Issei?!" She shakes him again and again, raising her voice. Yelling, screaming to wake him up. "ISSEI?!"

[Run, girl!] A deep disembodied voice shouts at her. For an instant, she thought she was hearing things, until the boy's eyes shoot open, as he jolts upwards. His left arm glows red with a green circle on the back on his palm.

[EXPLOSION!] Those are the word coming from a deep and wise voice, disembodied voice radiating from the boys arm, before a giant explosion of fire and smoke consumes the room and a small portion of the mansion that the room is a part of.

A cloud of smoke and ash fill the sky, creating an ominous cloud, overlooking the Underworld. Cracking and flickering lights can be seen and heard from the falling section on the mansion. A frightful feeling in the air that could shake every Devil to their core. A feeling of purity, joy at its fullest, faith, and a burning for those who defy his majesty, the Lord. The feeling of warn, disaster and fright for the inhabitants of the Underworld. The feeling of something that shouldn't be there.

A man and a woman, one with red hair, and the other with brown, rush down the hall, through the smoke, to the source of the explosion. The man is the one form before, Lord Gremory. While the woman, who looks just like Rias, but with brown hair, is his wife. As they get to the section of the house that has collapsed, the smoke begins to clear, giving a slight view of the area. The ground is covered in ash, burned wood and seared bricks, little flames flicker as the embers glow. But in the center of all the chaos and carnage, it's a ball of feathers. White wings flutter and curl to protect its inhabitants from the blast and carnage.

As though it can sense it is ok, the wings gently move and spread apart to release the people it is protecting. The red headed girl from before lies on the ground, which is miraculously not damaged by the explosion. Overtop of her is the young man that was resting in the bed. Beginning to straighten himself up, the wings sprouting from his back fold up and rests next to his body.

[Switch your wings, boy!] A deep voice inside his head yells at him.

Realizing what the voice means, he quickly makes then disappear and another set takes their place. This new set of wings are a deep crimson-red with ridged scales and bumps as well as bone like protrusion coming out of the tip of the wings and the digits of the wings. The inside of the wings at a litter color red. The wingspan is well over the height of an average human. Not noticing this, the boy calmly leans down to the girl.

Inside the boys head, a large red dragon thinks to himself. 'So his wings have finally shown.'

Back on the outside, the boy stands with the red head bridle style. And starts walking to the couple at the edge of the wreckage. Shocked by the current events, they don't move and stand still like a deer looking in headlights of a car. Lord Gremory finally gains the courage to step up, causing his wife to make a gesture to stop him, but ends short and brings her hands to her chest. The boy and Lord Gremory stand a foot apart, staring into each other's eyes. Gently, Issei's holds out Rias to him. Getting the gesture, he holds out his hands and feels the weight of his daughter in his arms. Looks back at the boy, Lord Gremory raises an eyebrow. Before anything is said, the boy falls

On the ground with his knees under him, his hands out and his head held down.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to damage the house! I don't even know what's going on! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He yells over and over. Sweat drops from both Lord Gremory and his wife as they watch the man beg for forgiveness.

"The house can be repaired in no time. But I want to know something first." Lord Gremory says casually, causing the boy to looks up at him with a few tears in his eyes.

With a sniffle, he responds with, "Yes?" He wipes some of the tears off his own face as he listens.

"What has Rias been eating, she is heavy." His face shows he is struggling to hold up his daughter, along with a friendly smile and a slight laugh. That is until his wife creeps behind him and snacks the back of his head with a scary smile plastered on her face. Frightened by this, he hands her their daughter and slowly sits next to the boy.

"I was joking! She isn't heavy! Rias is very light! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" He begs like the boy did. This was interrupted by multiple teleportation circles surrounding them. Lord Gremory stands up and hurries over to his wife and daughter, forming a stance for whatever will happen.

The magic circles fade as twenty-five plus Devil Guards surround the boy on the ground and point the spear like ends of their battle axes at him as two other Guards cross their axes across Lord Gremory, his wife and his daughter.

The boy doesn't move his body, but calmly shoots his eyes to the Devils in his vision. He is about to spread his wings and escape, but is hailed by a kind, but harsh voice.

"It would be best if you don't resist Mr. Hyoudou." The feminine voice tells him. Two of the Guards part so the boy has a clear view of the grey haired maid. The boy sighs and relaxes; his wings disappear into his body.

"Grayfia." He says before two guards bring his arms behind his back then put something, tightly around his wrist. Most of the Guards relax a little but keep their axes pointed at him. Before Issei is able to retaliate, a white magic circle appears under him and in a flash, is teleported out of the area.

Grayfia sighs as the Guards relax and teleport away in unison. She calmly walks over to Lord Gremory and takes a looks at Rias. "She isn't hurt. That's good." She smiles on the inside.

"That's good, but what will happen to the boy?" He asks in concern for him.

"Well, he is going to Sirzechs' office. He has already told the other Satans to leave this matter to him." She responds. This makes Lord Gremory relax.

"That would either be very good...or very bad for the boy. Anyway, what's done is done. I'll go call the repair crew" He looks to his wife, who nods and they walk back into the house through a hole in a wall. Grayfia follows.

* * *

Inside a well lit room, a white runic circle appeared on the floor and disappears after dropping the young boy off. Still on his knees, his looks around the room and noticed it's an office. Bookcases line the walls, two leather chairs in front of a large wooden desk with a laptop on it, and a leather sofa with two end tables and a coffee table in front of it. And lastly, a large, black chair on the opposite side of the desk, but it's turned around so the back is to the door.

"You know you can just break the rope." A disembodied voice tells him.

Thinking, Issei plays dumb and doesn't try to. "I don't know what you mean. Who and where are you?" He called out in a calm and polite manor. The chair behind the desk slowly turns around. In the chair is a young man with red hair. "Sirzechs." Issei calls out to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Issei. Before this goes any further. I'd like to thank you and apologize." Sirzechs smiles. The calm tone his is using means he isn't mad or upset.

"About what?" Issei asked. Thinking this was a good time to listen. The ropes around his wrists burst into flames and burn away, freeing his hands. Issei gets up and sits in one of the chairs across from Sirzechs.

"I'd like to thank you for breaking the engagement for my sister." He grabs Issei's hands. "Thank you so much. I didn't want her to marry him, but I couldn't do anything because it was an agreement between my father and Lord Phoenix. I'm sorry you had to get into this mess, but I thank you for saving her." He said quickly and a loving tone to his sister. Sweat drops on Issei's forehead as the Great Satan Lucifer is almost on he hands and knees, thanking him.

"Are you sure you should be doing this to me? You know what I am." Issei narrows his eyes, so did Sirzechs. Adjusting himself, he puts on a serious face.

"Almost all of Underworld could have found out. And your little stunt at my family's house let the whole Underworld know you are here. It was a miracle that I could get Leviathan to not get involved." He says as turns his laptop's screen to Issei. Across the screen are different headlines about young Devils passing out and a Holy entity residing in the underworld. "You know what this means? It means that we, The Four Great Satans will have to explain this. All of them are aware of you. If we tell this off as a misunderstanding, the people will get suspicious. Which comes to my next topic. You will either be killed, or explain why you are here. And what you are planning to do."

Issei sighs and lowers his head. "I guess I should explain then." Raising his head to meet Sirzechs gaze as he stands. "Project Renaissance: experiment 31. Code Name: False Son. Name: Issei Hyoudou Yahoel." He takes a bow. Sirzechs' eyes widen as he hears what the boy in front of him just said.

"The Rebirth Project?! That was a failure after the 25th child! Don't tell me they continued!" Sirzechs yells at the boy.

"Sadly, they did. I am the first, last and only false child of heaven. The thirty-first test subject to repopulate Heaven with hybrids through birth between Humans and Angels." Issei lowers his head.

"So that bastard actually succeeded." Sirzechs comments. "Wait. You said you are the last child, why would they stop if they succeeded." Sirzechs asked.

"Only the Seraphs are capable of performing the ritual with a human, and even then, the human has to be a very pure and faithful Exorcist, who also has to be a natural Excalibur wielder or any Holy weapon. If not all the conditions are met, either nothing will happen, or the Angel will Fall. About half fell when trying to do this. My father, Yahoel and my mother, Haruka Hyoudou were the only ones to succeed. And the offspring is me, a test subject of a repopulation attempt." Issei sat back down, waiting for Sirzechs to respond to him. The latter was sitting his he chair, elbows on his desk and hand making a bridge and covering his mouth.

"I see. Well. I'm glad they finally ended the project. What happened to your parents? You're parents died I heard. How?" Sirzechs asked, not realizing who Issei's father was. To this question, Issei slams his fists on his desk, cause the former to flinch. With eyes filled with hatred and regret, Issei spoke.

"They were murdered, not killed. And before you ask, it was by Kokabiel himself." Issei's aura flares, but is not the aura from before; this is filled with might, impurities, rage, and fire. The aura of a dragon. Slamming his fist on the desk once more, Issei says, "That damned bird with pay!"

Sirzechs ponders his thoughts, and then comes to the realization on what Issei's father's names mean. Yahoel, a former Seraph and right hand man to Michael, the Archangel. "So that's what happened." Sirzechs says quietly.

Issei catches the worry in his voice and asks, "What do you mean?" Sirzechs looks up at Issei.

"It was said the Yahoel disappears out of nowhere, and then a few years later, rumor of his death soon reached the Underworld. And of course this sparked our attention so we investigated and indeed he was dead, but the officials in heaven didn't say anything else about his death. Just that he died. It was really troublesome. But I believed them since Michael didn't act like he usually does when we asked." Sirzechs leans back and puts his hands in his lap.

"So I'm guessing that the Devils, Grigori and Angels have been in contact for years." Issei thinks back to when a friend of his would have to leave at random times without telling anyone and then come back a few hours later complaining about being bored. Sirzechs looks to him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I'm willing to tell you this because you will be brought into this in due time. We are discussing the status and relations between the three Factions." Sirzechs pulls out a piece of paper, which once handed to Issei, reads it carefully.

"Why are you giving me this?" Issei asks suspiciously.

"Because I trust you. You have not directly answered my question. But I get the feeling you aren't siding with the Fallen and have no intention on joining the Church again." Sirzechs smiles slyly.

"You are...right. I plan on staying with Rias." Issei said boldly. This makes Sirzechs smile. "So it's really happening, but what is the complication?" Issei asks. Sirzechs sighs.

"Well, we have a problem on the Grigori side. As you might know, there are secret meetings and corruption in the Grigori and there governor can't pinpoint who is running it. He was his suspicions, but had no really evidence to act. The secret group wants to wage war, and strongly believe the Fallen will be victorious. So before this plays out, we need to end this rebellion before we come to a complete agreement on paper. Anyway, the main purpose of this meeting between you and I is this." Sirzechs stands up and walks around his desk to be in front of Issei. "Can I trust you? Will you put your loyalty to the Underworld and protect its inhabitants as well as my sister." He holds out his hand. Issei grabs hold of it and shacks.

"My loyalties lie in my master, uncle, and mentor. I will come to the Underworld's aid if needed, and I'll protect Rias until the day I'm finally put to rest." They let go.

"That's the spirit. You may leave if you wish. No guards will stop you. Just don't do anything stupid, please." Sirzechs asked. "Oh, and I'll take care of incident from earlier, but you will have to make a public appearance."

Issei looks back to Sirzechs with a lowered head and sighs. "I hate crowds." Issei walks back over to the door and opened it. But Sirzechs asks one finally question.

"By the way...Who was that young, black haired girl that intruded on the Rating Game? And what are the names of your uncle and mentor? "Sirzechs narrows his eyes.

Issei looks back at his with a stern look. "Well they are my...

* * *

Issei walks on to the school grounds of Kuoh Academy. It has been about two months since he stepped foot here. As he walked through the grounds in the morning before school started, whispers can be heard, talking about Issei disappearing for two month.

"He's back."

"How long as it been? Two months?"

"I wonder why he disappeared."

"I heard he was at home, doing perverted things to the members of ORC." One girl said to the girl to her left.

"Really? Who did you that from?"

"The ORC were gone for a month and he comes back a month after them. Strange."

"Maybe he was doing something perverted to them, I hear there is a rumor on that."

"Did those two perverts start it?"

"They'll do anything to get a girl, even spread false rumors in our two princes." All the girls look to Issei with stars in their eyes. Issei smiles shyly and waves, to which makes all the girls squeal and scream.

'I have to remember to kick those guys in the ass after school. And I know where to find them.' Issei smiles evilly on the inside as he walks into the academy. Once though the large doors, he looks up to find Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori as she is called in the human world, staring at him from the second floor. He smiles and waves to her, to which she hesitantly waves back with a narrow gaze. Walking up the stair case, he passes her, heading to his classroom. He opens the door and greets his homeroom teacher.

"Ah, so the dead as comeback I see." The teacher says to him. Issei runs the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I had to leave to Europe for family matters." Issei bows. The teacher looks at him skeptically.

"Alright. I want you to see me later though. You have two months worth of work that needs to be made up. I trust you can do it at home and do it quickly. Once you get a piece done, turn it in to me and I'll hand it to the correct teacher directly. Now, you may sit. Class should begin soon." His teacher looks into his eyes before he responds.

"Thank you." He nods and walks to his seat in the back on the classroom. As he walks, he looks to Akeno's, and Rias's desks to find that they aren't here. He makes a mental note to return to the clubroom later. The bell that signals class will begin soon sounds and students soon crowd the halls and squeeze though doors at once. Issei sits at his desk and prepared for the boring day of class.

Before long, the class ended and the teacher left the room, leaving the students. Once gone, most of the students crowed around Issei's desk, bombarding him with questions about where he had been.

Of course not being able to tell them where he really was, he told them, "I had to leave Japan for family matters. And before asking where, I was in Italy." To this, most of the girls and a few of the boys look up in amazement, thinking about what it must be like to go to Europe and go site seeing. Shrugging this off, he looks over to Rias's desk and realizes that she, as well as her Queen, Akeno didn't appear for class today. One of the girls notice where he was looking and speaks before he could even think about asking.

"Rias hasn't been coming to class lately." She says. Issei looks to her. "She walks in the grounds, but always retreats to her clubroom. She does come to class sometimes, but we can tell she is worried about something or someone." She looks to Issei with realization. Issei looks to her in confusion.

"I wonder who she is worried about." He says. 'Are kidding me?! She's been skipping school because of me! Now I feel bad.' He thinks as his smiles fades into a frown. The bell rung again and another teacher walked in. 'Just great. Now I might have skip my site seeing. I do hope she is ok though. It has only been two days since I woke up.' Class resumed.

* * *

A brown haired figure walks the exterior of the building, looking at a crude map of the Academy. He seems to be walking the exterior of the gym. Grinning happily, he folds up the map and stares into the brick wall. It was during his lunch break, so some classes are still occurring. Especially the gym class, which was ending soon, so the students were changing.

"Perfect timing." Issei said to himself, as takes his left index finger and pressing it into the mortar between three bricks. After moving his finger in a circle and pulling out. A small, eye size hole was made. He leaned in and peeked through, seeing girls flood into the room on the other side, the Girls Locker Room. Issei squealed with joy on the inside as girl after girl, wearing bloomers and a white t-shirt with blue trim. Soon, those articles of clothing fell to the floor, revealing the variety of women and their underwear. Pink, blue, green, black, white, yellow, gold, purple, stripes, polka dots, flowered, and even sequins. All types, colors, designs, and sizes. Surely and man's heaven to behold such a site of wonderfulness. Drool dropped from he's mouth at the sight.

"Oh yeah. I missed this sight." Issei said. His body jumps up and down as he looks on.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A voice from behind Issei yells. Turning around, Issei finds two idiots. One with glasses, and the other that was a skinhead. He smiles and asks a question before answering.

"By the way, who are you two?" He asks as he covers the hole with his back. The two look at each other before answering. The bald one steps up.

"I am Matsuda. The amazing Athletic star of my old school and member of the photography club hear." Looking to the sky he makes a stupid pose.

"And I'm Motohama. I have the ability to gage the measurements and any female body with just one look." The one with the glasses say, as well as making a stupid pose, and looking to the sky.

""AND WE WISH TO HAVE OUT OWN HAREM!"" Both the idiots say in unison, making too much notice and gathering the attention of the girl both inside and outside of the school building. Issei drops his head, as he knows he can no longer peep because of the scene these two have just made. Using his enhanced hearing, he notices the sound of footsteps.

'Shit, looks like my time here is over.' Issei thinks, acting fast, he bids the others farewell and booked it out of there as fast as he could without raising suspicion. Both boys' looks at him confused, until the thought is broken when they hear a crowd of angry women heading their way. Surprised because they haven't done anything wrong, they are frozen in place. The girls gather around them and the last you hear are the screams of two virgins being beaten.

* * *

A red haired beauty sits at her lonesome desk in the Victorian style room. To her left, stands a girl that could rival her in beauty, but with her long black hair tied up to a ribbon to look like a pony tail. Both girls look down in depression. To her left, stands another girl, but this young girl had blond hair and emerald green eyes. Another, small girl in height, with short white hair sits in her usual place upon one of two couches. She also looks solemn, but is handling better than the others. She looks at the other girls before stopping her eyes at the blond, pretty boy male that is standing to the side of the large window, peering out, as if looking for something. The downwards crescent shape of his mouth explains her feels the same as everyone else in the room.

But this changes. Seeming at random, Yuuto's frown changes to smile and muttered something to himself that no one was able to hear. Koneko notices the change in his attitude and body language. She looks around, and finds that nothing has changed, so instead she senses the area around her to find what would change her friend's emotions so quickly. Concentrating hard, she finally finds it. A long awaited friend has returned. Koneko smirks and mutters a word as well, but this is audible and is heard my all in the room.

"Pervert." She looks to the window, catching everyone's attention. She looks to Yuuto and they nod at each other and they move themselves next to Rias. Confused as to why Koneko was now standing next to her and Yuuto next to Koneko, Rias looked to them and they responded with a smile. Akeno also noticed the strange behavior, but before saying anything, footsteps could be heard from beyond the door. Rias and Akeno look to the door as the footsteps stop and the shadow of a figures shoes slip through the bottom of the door.

"What's going on, everyone?" Asia asks shyly.

Her heart pounds in her chest. She could feel a sense of desire and pride from the door. Something in her wanted to open the door and pounce on the figure beyond the wooden doors. Her face blushes pink as the anticipation get to her. She feels a longing to know, if it really is him that is behind the door. Her blood pumps faster as the handle to the door moves. Turning ever so slowly. A click sounds, signaling that with just the weakest of a push; the door can review the onlooker. Koneko and Yuuto still smile as Rias bends over her desk to see the door open, but the door only reveals the wall of the hallway, once it's fills open. No one stands in the door frame. Nothing, void of a figure. But the pressure and atmospheres still lingers. Rias sighs as she leans back. Yuuto's smile fades, but Koneko stills smiles as she muttered a phrase.

"You can't hide." She said in her emotionless voice, but hidden behind it is respect. A figure smiles behind them all, and the only one who knows is her. She turns her head, ever so slightly to see the brown hair and the brown eyes of the man behind them. In one single movement, the figure spreads it's arms and wraps them around the red beauty.

"Ah!" In fright from the surprise touch, Rias practically jumps into the air as and leans back, probably to squish the intruder into the wall. She isn't the only one to react though. Yuuto quickly summons his demonic sword and turns to get a look, and Akeno is in a stance that looks that she was about to cast a spell, but both halted once getting a look at one that scared their master.

Franticly struggling to get out of the embrace, Rias notices the smiles and tears eyes of her servants. A voice whispers into her ear.

"I'm back, Prez." The sweet, calming voice says to her. The voice in itself was enough to make her legs melt, but that was rejected by the fact that she knew the voice. A voice she hadn't heard in a while. Her eyes start to tear up as she turns her head to see the face of him. The brown messy hair. The pleasant brown eyes. And the smile of pure joy, with a hint of lust. It was her savior, her angel, her servant, her...Issei.

"Issei!" She yelled as she quickly turned around to hug him. Issei's face met the hug with a face full of two, soft...boobs. The hug was tight, but he enjoyed this moment. The feeling was enough to make a man cry. But he had to hold back. We wanted to feel at peace being with his master again. But that peace was interrupted by sobbing. The grip around him loosened at Rias fell to his chest, maybe trying to make sure he is real. Issei smiles and rubs his hand on her head.

"I'm here, Prez. I'm here." He says calmly. Rias does something daring. Lifting her head and locking lips with the wide eyed Issei. They stay like that for a bit before he leans back and touches her lips with her fingers.

"That was my first kiss." She says happily, but still with teary eyes. "Please...stay with me...promise me that you won't die..." She looks down and to the left. Issei smiles and embraces her again, whispering in a soothing tone.

"I'll stay." Everyone in the room smiles at his agreement. "Now, let's have a party for my return!" Issei yells loudly as he stands up, bringing Rias with him. Everyone giggles and chuckles. Issei smiles his goofy smile. Asia starts to cry and hugs him tightly.

"Oh, thank God that...ow!" Asia winces from the massive head she got for saying God's name. Issei rubs her back and cares for her.

* * *

Two older men, one with red hair, and one with blond, both wearing very formal clothing stand out onto a balcony facing the night sky.

"Lord Phoenix. I'm very sorry that this engagement turned out like this. I know it's rude but this engagement." The red head said, before being interrupted.

"You don't have to say any more, Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure Devils, but it looks like we both had too much greed. Both of us already have pure Devil grandchildren. Maybe it's the greed as Devils that made us crave for it. Or is it because we saw hell in the last war?" The blond one said to Lord Gremory.

"...No, I also forced my greed onto my daughter." There was a bit of silence after that, but Lord Phoenix spoke.

"His name was Issei, correct? I wanted to thank him. What my son lacked was defeat. He overestimated the ability of our clan. This will also be a good lesson for my son. Phoenix is not absolute. Just learning that was enough for this engagement, Lord Gremory." He turns to him with a smirk.

"Lord Phoenix..." Lord Gremory was going to say more, but Lord Phoenix held up his hand.

"What I said is true. Your daughter has a good servant. Looks like the Underworld won't be bored in the future." He starts to laugh.

"...But, I never would have thought that my daughter would pick it up." Lord Gremory laughs too. The laughter soon died out. "The Welsh Dragon. I couldn't believe that that loathsome existence actually came to our side until I saw it. But to also believe that he is also our opposite."

"Then the next will be..." Lord Phoenix looks to the shy in fright.

"Yes, it must be. No, perhaps it already exists." Lord Gremory continues.

"The Vanishing Dragon...It's a matter of time until the red meets the white. And this word will know fear again. If what I fear fate will go they will be complete opposites."

* * *

A man with long blond hair and blue eyes stands next to a very beautiful women with curly blond hair and green eyes. They look like they are in deep conversation about a boy. A figure runs up to them, kneels and begins so speak.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I have information that you will want to hear." The kneeling man says.

"Do tell. And stand." The male says. The former stands, while handing a file to the man.

"I've just got information that False Son has become a Devil and is now in the care of the Gremory heiress." The blond man opens the file and begins to read. The women talks to the man.

"Who gave this information?" She asks seriously. The man responds.

"It was given to me by Lucifer's wife, Grayfia Lucifuge." He paused to let her process the information. "She sent this along with the message, 'It would be wise to have the meeting soon. The boy can be seen as an offering if it must be so, but now would be the best time to do so.'"

The man with the file closed it and speaks. "She is right. It would be." The woman looks down with a little sadness. But he puts his hand on her shoulder. "He will be alright. He is with a good Clan within the Devils." She looks to him and they both smile.

"I just miss our little boy."

* * *

A man in long coat with short black hair, but bangs that are blond and a matching black goatee sits in an office, riddled with books, files, and magazines. The brightness from a computer monitor is the only source of light. He looks deep in thought, spinning a golden rod with a purple jewel in it between his fingers. His thoughts are interrupted by his door opening. The figure enters the room and looks around.

"It's not healthy to read with dim lights. Try using some." The figure said, before flicking on a light switch and the room in illuminated. The figure at the door is middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body.

"Haha. I think you may be right. But the darkness helps me think." The man at the desk gives a happy smile. "So, what is it that you need?"

"Hehe. You always know what's happening, don't you. Well, it seems that the young one has made another leap." He walks up to the desk and sets a file on it. "I've already read it." The man at the desks eyes the file in curiosity. Opening it, it looks though it briefly. And then starts laughing.

"It's seems that he has made quite the ruckus." He says while laughing.

"What are you going to do about it? You are his..." The man with the beard is interrupted by the man at the desk.

"I'm going to do nothing. The meeting will be soon, and then I can see him again. He must have gotten stronger. A fight will be due." He sets the file down and points the man in the picture. "Issei, my boy. Live your dream."

* * *

It is late into the night as the ORC beings to leave for their homes. Issei starts to think as everyone starts to part ways. Yuuto and Koneko leave first.

'Red. The color of anger and hatred, and the color of love and happiness.'

Akeno waves goodbye soon after. Its just Asia and Rias left with him.

'Red. The color of the blood that runs through my veins.'

Rias and Asia start whispering to each other and smirk. Rias looks to him. "You lock up the building, Asia and I have to...do..some...things..yeah." She makes a cheery smiles and roses Issei the keys. "See you later." She winks at him with her tongue out a little.

"Red. The color of her long hair." Issei smiles and walks out the door, closing it with the sound of a lock.

* * *

An ominous figure floats over the town of Kuoh. Silver hair blows into the wind with the sound of rattling chains. A pair of white and blue, angular wings spread from his back. "This is where you have been...Issei."

* * *

**AN: Again. I'm so sorry for the three month delay. I am planning to do a sequel, so be on the look our for that. So, for now. I bid a farewell, and until next time, take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: *Silence* *Even more silence* Oh...Hi...um...I'm so so so sorry about the long wait for this. I've had some trouble writing this and i also got caught up in a little thing my friend and I are making so...But I did not forget about this! So here you all go; the first chapter in the second arch! And thank you for you patience.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Challenge and a Familiar Figure.**

* * *

Issei looms out of the window of his class room. Starring at the numerous women running and playing games. But it wasn't just the women themselves; it was their jiggling breasts that he mainly paid attention to. He was smiling to himself until he saw one girl look right at him from down below.

'Crap.' He thought to himself as a short, but tough looking girl with white hair and hazel eyes looked at him, glaring. The feeling he felt from her glare sent shivers down his spine. Quickly, he turned he head and looked forward to the board, where the teacher was writing some question in chalk.

"Who remembers the lesson on the Protestant Reformation of last year's history course?" The older looking teacher asked. Multiple students raised their hands, and the teacher smiled. "Good, today's lesson will be a continuation of that unit. Now, please answer these questions in your notebooks the best you can. I wish to discuss the answer in half an hour. And please, Issei, actually do the work and stop staring out the window, I know you lived in Europe so you know the material and all, but it is unfair to the class." The teacher pushed up his glasses and Issei swore he saw the lenses shine in the light. Issei laughed to himself as he started to write. After a discussion with the class on the topic, the bell sounded, signaling for the class to end. "Oh and don't forget, class. The school's annual athletic week is next week so train with your clubs as hard as you can." The teacher said before walking out. Issei stood from his seat and walked over to Rias, who was politely chatting with Akeno. He smirked and stood with them, causing some commotion in the class room.

"So what are we going to be doing for the Sports Tournament, Prez?" Issei asked. The one in question looked to him with a sense of determination.

"I was hoping that we could skip club activities to work on training for this." She looked with fire in her eyes. "I'm not going to let Sona and her Student Council win this year!" She declared, causing all of the students in the class to cheer for her. Issei smiled weakly and looked at her in disbelieve at how she caused the class to become too hyped up without intention.

'A natural born leader.' Issei thought to himself. "Anyway, you said you wished for me run an errand this morning, but you forgot to tell me what it was." Rias looked to Issei with realization.

"Oh, sorry, Issei. I got so caught up with work I forgot to tell you." Rias looked up and then back to Issei. "I need you to stop by the Student Council Office and hand something to Sona during our Lunch period." Rias turned around, picked up her, and started to pull out a sealed folder. "Once you give it to her, I need to stay and watch her read it. And report back to me with what she says." Rias handed him the folder.

"Why? What's in this?" Issei asked. This caused Rias to smirk.

"It contains some of my usual paperwork and what not. As well as a little wager for her and her Student Council." Rias smiles and notices the next teacher walk inside the room. "We should get back to our seats, class is about to start up again." Rias, Akeno, and Issei all go back to their seats and wait for the day to pass.

* * *

Class ended and lunch started, instead of heading to his usual play to eat, Issei to the opposite side of the building to meet with the Student Council President in her office. Sona usually eats there during her lunch along with most of her peerage. Issei stood in from of the wooden door with a brass plaque with 'Student Council Office' engraved into it. With two knocks and a moment later, the door opened.

"Please come righ..." The one who opened the door fell short of their words at the sight of the one on the other side. The two glared at each other, one of fear and the other of determination.

"Saji! Stop blocking the door and let the person in!" Someone yelled. Saji jumped in fright and was dragged from the door, once gone, a new person stepped in Saji's place, a women with long black hair and blue glasses. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Hyoudou. Sorry for the delay." The women said. Issei laughed lightly.

"It's alright Tsubaki. And call me Issei, we are friends." Issei said, making the latter smiles and walk away, dragging Saji across the floor. Issei laughs to himself when he noticed that Saji was limp. Tsubaki walked over to her a chair and dropped Saji in it before walking to her desk and sitting down.

"So is there anything I can do for you, Issei?" She asked. Issei held out a folder.

"Prez requested I hand this to Sona directly. Is she in her office?" He looked to the door to his left.

"Yes she is; you can walk in there. She is only eating her lunch." This statement caused Saji to stir back to reality and curse on the inside. Not one had he had lunch with Sona, and now Issei is going to have a chat with her! This enraged Saji to the point of fire forming in his eyes. Issei shook the thought off and walked right in the room.

Once in, he found Sona sitting at a well made desk eating rice out of a bento box. She notices the second figure in her lonesome room and speaks. "How way I help you, Issei?" Sona out her chop sticks down. Issei held out the folder to her, to which she accepted and started to open.

"Prez told me to hand this to you." Issei took a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

She looked at all the papers, everything was the usual paperwork, but on paper caught her attention the most. "Ah, so I see." She out the papers on her desk and looked to Issei. "Tell Rias that I accept her challenge. And the conditions are duly noted." She smirked. "Is that all?" She asked politely.

"That's all that Prez told me to do. But I would like to ask you a few questions before I leave." Issei held he hands to his chin as he put his elbows on the desk.

Sona looked to him in curiosity. What did he have to ask her? "You may ask."

"How did you get that information on me?" The question surprised her. "I know to church would rather destroy the information on me then to let it get handed to a Devil, and I know Heaven wouldn't have handed it to a Devil without it going through the Satans' hands. And it sounded like none of them even knew I existed. So how did you?" Issei eyes her carefully. Sona on the other hand sighed.

"I got it from Lord Gremory, Rias' father." Sona looked back to him. To which his eyes widened.

"So Rias' father knew...but he told Sirzechs he didn't know I'm an Angel." This fact surprised Sona as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You being an Angel wasn't stated in the file. But it didn't say you were human either. Normally when the church or any of the factions make a file on someone, they state what form of being they are; Human, Fallen Angel, Devil, Angel and so on. And in your file, that whole line of text was blacked out. So I came to the conclusion that you weren't human, Devil, Fallen or anything of that sort because the church would never agree to have those races as church members. And if you were part of another faction or race outside of the Three Biblical Factions, the church wouldn't need to hide it. So the only logical conclusion I could come up with was that you were an Angel, and my guess was right. That was why when I visited the ORC when you fought Saji, that I brought my peerage with me. I felt your Holy aura at the church from the school building so I knew I was right. It was very faint, but I still felt it." Sona pushed up her glasses. Issei looked down thinking.

"Thanks." He smiled and looked to her. "You really are as clever and smart as they say." Issei laughs to himself as he finds a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"Y-yes. Now please, I have work to do." Sona picks up some more papers to act like she is working. Issei stands and leaves, passing a distressed Saji on the way out. He looks back to her through the open door.

"We should play chess sometime."

* * *

Issei sat down on the sofa in the ORC club room next to Koneko. Ever since the battle with Riser, everyone in the peerage has become friendlier with each other. Rias sat at her desk and looked to her peerage. "Well, I think now is the best time as ever to take Issei and Asia to get there Familiars, don't you guys think?" The people besides the one mentioned looked to her and then to each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Familiar?" Asia asked as she looked to her master.

"Yes. A Familiar is like a pet, but they are bound to the Master until death and both the Master and Familiar gain a unique bond that lets them see and hear what the other does." Rias explained. Asia looked up with stars in her eyes as she imagined a pet she could play with and have fun. "Here, let us show you guys our Familiars." Rias snapped her finger and small bat like creature appeared from a puff of smoke. "This is my Familiar. You may not recognize her Issei, you have met her before." Rias smiled. Issei looked to the bat like creature. And then suddenly it started to glow red and take the shape of a human; to be more specific, a female. The one who gave him the flier before his date with Yuma.

"Ah. I thought it was weird when I saw that women hand me your flier, but I didn't see her here in the club. Sweet." Issei smiled, he then heard a little meow of a cat, so he and Asia turned to Koneko to find her holding a tiny kitten on her arms. Asia squeezed from the Familiars cuteness.

"Her name is Shiro..." Koneko said. Then a call of a bird and Yuuto stood with a bird on his arm.

"Nice bird." Issei commented. Issei then looked to Akeno, "What is your Familiar, Akeno?"

Akeno smiled a small little monster demon that looks like an Oni. He stared up at her and smiles. "Isn't her cute?" Akeno smiles and picks the little monster up and set him on her shoulder.

"Cool, when can we get one?" Issei asked.

"Three days. The Familiar Master only takes on peerage at a time and it's like luck, whoever gets there first get to get a Familiar, so we have to be fast." Rias smiled. "Familiars do more then be pets too, in Devil culture, they can help pass out fliers and sometimes do contracts of able to. So if you guys are about to get a familiar that can do that, it would be helpful. But in honesty, I think Asia will get a Familiar like Koneke's. Small and cute with a little surprise. And I think Issei could get something more. I hear rumors of a hydra living in the Familiar Forest." She looked to Issei with a smile. Issei looked to her in disbelief.

"I may be powerful, but not that powerful. But...I think I have an idea on what I want as my Familiar." Issei brings his hands to his chin.

"So you also wish to go to the Familiar Forest?" A voice said from the far side of the room. Shocking everyone, they quickly turned to find Sona and her Queen standing by the opened door.

"Ah, Sona! I'm glad you could make it." Rias greeted the newcomer and welcomed her inside. "I take it your brought your peerage too?"

"Of course. This is a matter that involves them too." Sona walked in with the rest of her peerage behind her.

Rias looks to the two males in her own peerage. "Issei, Yuuto, can you two go into the next room and get some chairs for everyone, and maybe a table or two." Both men nod and walk into the next room over, followed my Akeno, who went to go make some tea. Seeing this as an opportunity, Saji walks up to Asia and tries to hit on her and persuade her that Issei is nothing compared to him, and that he has gotten stronger. This of course caused Sona to try and retaliate, to save her pawn from the dragon, but it failed. As Saji was trying to make some moves on Asia, Issei walks up behind him and glares. Saji felt like something bad was going to happen and so he tensed up and turned his head around slowly. What he saw was the man that beat him to a pulp without even touching him, glaring at him with a creepy smile.

"Hello Saji." Issei said. "Care to move away from Asia. I would hate if something bad were to happen to her." This scared Saji, as Issei cared more about Asia getting hurt, than what Issei would do to him. Reacting, he quickly rushes behind his own master in an attempt to scare off the monster with a stronger being.

"Saji. Stop being a scared cat and get out from behind me." Sona ordered.

"Looks like your pawn is very lively, Sona." Rias complemented. Sona lowered her head and sighed. Issei stood next to Asia as everyone dispersed so Rias and Sona could talk. After discussing the matters of the visit to The Familiar Forest, they decided that a tennis match will decide which peerage will go.

"Alright, so next week, during the Tennis Matches, the winning team will get to go to The Familiar Forest." Rias said to the Devils in the room. They all nodded.

* * *

-Challenge Day-

"Prez, you can do it!" Issei a shouted from the side lines of the Tennis match that was being played out before him and the rest of the school. The combatants are Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori or Sona Sitri. Issei watched the match like everyone else, but inside his thoughts, he was lusting over Rias' body and outfit. 'Prez is wearing a tennis uniform! The thigh you can see from her mini-skirt is an amazing sight!' Both females were wearing the same uniform and were representing there senior class respectively. Half the audience was divided, one side of Rias and the other for Sona.

Both girls used magic in there hits to make game more difficult for the other, but after a very long match, match between the two ended in a draw for both of their rackets broke from the extensive force from the magic infused ball. So both Rias and Sona were rewarded with first place in the Tournament and thus won a lot of points for their class. But they weren't happy with the decision to end the match, as they needed a victor to decide the Familiar Forest visit.

* * *

It was later that day after the Tournament. The ORC, plus two were gathering in Issei's living room at his house. This caused Issei to get a little irritated as his eye brow twitched violently.

"Um, Prez. I understand that you like to come over and Asia lives here, but why is everyone else here? And Sona with Tsubaki?" Issei asked, rather annoyed. Rias looked at him with papers in her hand.

"Oh, sorry. I thought I told you. Well the Clubroom Building is being inspected and cleaned. So we are going to have the meeting here tonight. And as to why Sona is here, that because we needed to talk about how to settle our score." She looked to Sona.

"Yes. Well I thought I would be a good idea to do it in a dodge ball match. I watched the match you were playing in and I want to give you guys another shot, as Issei had to take a leave." She looked to Issei and looked down to his crouch. He still felt the pain as one of the girls in the opposing team accidentally hit him there and had to get Asia to heal him. Issei glared at her and swiftly covered his privates.

"That was not funny!" Issei yelled.

"My, my. Look at what I found." A sweet, but sadistic voice said. Everyone turned their attention to the tall, black haired Devil, who as standing by a bookshelf, holding open a picture book. Issei recognized the book and gulped. His childhood pictures. "Pictures of baby Issei."

Quicker than anyone could imagine, Rias got to her feet and was holding the book that was once in her Queen's hand. Her eyes widened and filled with stairs and sparkles as she flipped through the book, looking at her cute servant's younger-self.

"Child Issei. Child Issei. Child Issei." She repeated as she flipped through the book in a trance like state. Soon, everyone else got a good from the shelf and looked through it. Each gazing at the still memories of the man in front of them. He looked around; Rias was looking at him when he was a kid with Asia sitting next to her. Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki were looking at some when he was a baby. Koneko and Yuuto were looking through a box of pictures that contains a variety from his ages until the even he left for the church.

"Even you Yuuto?!" Issei yelled. This caused the blond to laugh.

"It's alright, Issei. Let me enjoy the pictures."

"Like hell!"

Suddenly, Yuuto's expression darker and he grew a sinister look in his once calm, joy filled eyes. "Hey Issei?" He said in a whisper. Issei calmed down and went closer to him.

"What is it?" As he sat next to the Knight, Yuuto held up a picture. The picture contained the image of two children, one with brown hair and brown eyes, and the other with light brown hair and purple eyes.

"Oh, I remember this. This is my childhood friend, Irina. She was in the story I told about what happened with my parents. She was my partner along with Freed." Issei smiled and laughed to himself. "Back then, I thought she was a boy. My world was turned upside down when I found out. So about this picture?" Yuuto pointed to the sword on the fireplace mantle. "The sword."

"It is a Holy Sword." Yuuto said with a hint of venom in his voice. Issei narrowed his eyes to the sword in particular. It was a sword used by prestigious priests within the church.

"What's your connection with this sword, Yuuto?" Issei asked carefully. But what his got in return was nothing more than an empty word.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Alright everyone." Rias said to the group in front of her. Everyone in the ORC was wearing gym uniforms, ready for the match between then and Sona's Student Council.

"Wait, Prez." Issei yelled out. "Before we begin, I want to hand these out to you guys." Issei reached in his bag and pulled out bandanas.

"You made these?" Asia asked, taking one and looking at it.

"Yup! I thought it would be nice for us. It shows that we are all a team." Issei smiled. Causing everyone else to take one, besides Yuuto. Who was staring off into space.

Gaining his attention, Yuuto snaps back into reality and takes one, saying thank you in return.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Rias yells as they all step out on the gym floor. Waiting for them, was the Student Council, with Sona in front of them.

"You ready, Rias?" Sona asked with a smirk.

"You bet!" Rias replied.

"All right," a voice called. On the side of the floor was one of Sona's peerage members, Sona's Bishop, Momo, who was refereeing the match. "Everyone get ready! Go!" She yelled out loudly. Both sides quickly scattered around there respective sides of the court, all Knight headed for the balls along with Queens and the Kings stayed back. No one decided to throw a ball yet as they were setting up to battle. All Rooks, Queens, and Kings now had balls in hand as the Knights stood by waiting to grab a loose ball at first sight, the Pawns stayed up front. The fist ball of thrown and all hell broke loose. Balls where flying fast and hard, though most were able to dodge and avoid the hard impact.

After about twenty minutes of playing, only 5 people were out. Asia and Akeno on the Gremory team, and Reya, Tomoe, and Ruruko on the Sitri team.

"AIM FOR ISSEI, SONA!" Saji shouted to his Master. Sona picked a ball up and started to spin while saying some enchantment to infuse the ball with a homing type of magic. As she let go, the ball flung at its target, Issei. Not owning what the enchantment was, Issei steps aside, but starts to move around once he notices the ball moving after him.

"Get it away from me!" She shouts as he runs around his team's side of the court. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the spectacle. One of the most powerful begins they have ever met was running away from a ball. As Issei squirms to get away, he makes a wrong turn and the ball smashes he's groin. "Aaaaahhhh-" he grabs his lower area and falls to his knees. The referee blows her whistle and calls for a momentary pause so Issei can leave the court. Rias supports him as she escorts him to Asia and Akeno.

"Asia, please take Issei to be healed." She asks. Akeno looks to her master with a sadistic smile on her face.

"My, my, Rias. Someone doesn't want to loose her chance at children now doesn't she." Akeno says in a laugh. Her teasing got the reaction she wanted as Rias' cheeks started to turn pink.

"It's not anything like that! I just fear for my servant's health! This was the second time today" She retorts flustered.

On the thee side of the gym, Sona's team giggles to themselves as Saji jumps with joy, thanking Sano for her 'wonderful' deed. Though the latter was glaring at Saji to settle down. But during the commotion Asia walked her patient to the boy's locker room for her healing session. She sets him on a bench in the middle of a few lockers and bends down in front of him. The scene makes Issei blush as his legs at spread apart and the girl moves forward so her head is in between his legs.

'Oh god. This is so hot!' Issei thinks to himself as she grabs his pants with a red face. "What?" He says quickly as he motions to keep his pants on. His sudden action surprises the healer as she blushes and looks down. Without speaking, Asia holds her hand out finding of her and her hands glow she heals Issei's manhood. Like usual, Asia sits in a prayer like formation.

"Please Lord, heal this kind soul." A female voice said, but it didn't come from Asia because she didn't flinch in pain, and it seems that only Issei heard it as Asia didn't make any motion of acknowledgment to the phrase. Issei looked around and found no one around, nothing out of the ordinary.

'Was that..' But the thought was interrupted by Asia moving her hands away and sighed. The two looked at each other for a bit before she stood up and looked away.

"Issei?" She asked in a shy tone.

"Yes, Asia?"

"Do you...what do you feel able me." This question surprised Issei.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"N-no. But...I'm a heretic...and you're an Angel...do you hate me?" She asked, determined to know the answer, but was drawn away when she noticed her friend's perplexed expression. She frowned and looked away again. She turned to the door, but was halted by a pair of arms wrapping around her body.

"Asia is Asia and I care of you." A soothing voice said. Asia eyes became teary as she turned around and helps her face in his chest.

"But I'm a heretic."

"No, you are Asia Argento, a Bishop of President Rias Gremory. You are my friend...and my family." Issei looked down to find Asia look up at him with widened eyes and tears forming.

"F-family. Issei!" She yells as she stands up and tackles him with a hug, crying in his chest. Issei is shocked by the sudden outburst of emotion, but stays silent and rubs his on her head in a soothing manor. The two stay like this, together.

"Issei!" Rias yelled, shocking the two, causing them to fall off the bench. She walks over to him with a huff and grabs his cheek. "I thought it was taking a while and I come in here to see you hugging Asia." She sighs in disappoint. "Anyway, the game is over, we won." Though she looks happy while saying this, her tone isn't one of pride or excitement. "Come on, we should go." She drags Issei out of the lockers.

* * *

*SLAP*

The sound of a slap is heard in the darkness outside of the school gates. Everyone turns to look at a red head looking at a blond with disappointment and he hand still in the air.

"I hope this brings you back to your senses, Yuuto." Rias exclaims. "You haven't been acting right all day. What's the matter?" In almost an instant, Rias' expression changes to that of concern.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry for troubling you." Yuuto replies in a fake smile. Everyone noticed it, but it was left with that and everyone went their separate ways. Koneko when to her house, Rias and Akeno went to talk with Sona, Issei and Asia start to head home, and Yuuto heard out to go...somewhere.

"Hey, Asia?" Issei looks over to the blond girl next to him.

"Yes?" She looks up to him cutely.

"No matter what, I'll protect you." He smiles making her to smile too. They both walk together until Issei suddenly stops.

"Issei? Is everything alright?" Asia asked.

"Why?" He says to himself as he suddenly grabs Asia's hand and rushes to his house with an eep. Once on his street, he finds two people standing outside of his house. Bother where wears large white robes with blue trim around edges. Panicking, he took Asia behind a bush to take cover.

"I thought you said this were his lived? Where are going to stay now?" One figure says in a female voice says.

"It is! The family name is on the gate! He probably isn't home." The other person said with a high pitch female voice. Both continue to bicker until they tense up and quiet themselves. Inaudible to the two behind the bushes the two females whisper.

"There are Devils nearby."

"Yeah, I feel them too. We should leave, I'm sure your friend will come back later, so we should too. I don't want to cause a conflict with the Devils now. Let's find the church around here."

"Yeah." As one starts to walk away, the other one looks back up to the house and then follows with a skip. Back to the Devils, Issei stands up after feeling the two have walked far enough away.

"Let's go, we should talk about this with Prez when she get home later." Issei grabs Asia's hand and they both head inside, Asia first, then Issei second. Before entering the door, he looks in the direction where the two figures walked and frowns sadly. "Irina."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello everyone. I just finished this recently and went over it a lot to make sure everything was ok, but their might still be a few mistakes. I am sorry about the...very...very long wait. I just didn't have the desire to write and I couldn't think what to put down. But after pushing myself and doing something, I got it done. I hope you all like it and that you. Yes, THANK YOU. Thank you to everyone who is still interesting and is reading the story. I'll try to update as I can. I can't promise anything, sadly. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Meeting of Partners and Missing Swords.**

* * *

Issei looked out the window of his room; Rias and Asia lay asleep on his bed. He was thinking about his longtime friend, Irina Shidou. She was Issei's best friend and partner during his time with the church. But that was a couple of years ago.

"Why would she be here?" He spoke to himself aloud. "And why would they bring those swords into Devil territory? Unless...he really did it, didn't he. That warmonger!" Issei cursed in a low tone. It was then he felt the presence of two holy objects coming close to the house. Peering further out of the window, he spotted the two white robed figures from before, walking down the street. They were causally conversion.

"Are you sure this person will help us, Irina?" The figure with the large wrapped object on her back asked to the other.

"Yes, he will. He used to be with the church and a good friend of mine, Xenovia." Irina said happily.

"Well let's hope he isn't dead. This is a Devils territory and that church was a wreck. This is why I hate coming to these eastern countries; they have no respect to our Lord." Xenovia said as she looked around at the houses.

"Don't say that. If he wasn't here, then the name wouldn't still be on the house. Besides, I felt him. He is still in this town." Irina said as she stopped in front of Issei's house. The owner heard their conversation and went down stairs to the door.

"Irina, are you sure? I know you can sense Devils and this house smells of them, the same with this whole town. He could be dead." She said once more. Irina looked down and spoke in a saddened tone.

"I understand that. We aren't here for confrontation, but if he is here, I'd like to see him again. There are things I have to say." She said. The other girl stood and looked at her questionably; she had never heard Irina speak so down before.

With that said, Irina walked forward and stood in front of the door. She brought her hand up to the door and was about to knock, but the door opened before she could. She froze as she gazed upon the figure that stood in front of her when the door fully opened.

"Issei." She said as she stepped forward with tears streaming down her face.

"Irina." Issei said as he looked at her with a bright smile and a tear forming his eyes. He could see her face perfectly, being able to see in the dark, and to make sure she knew it was him, he was trying to output a little bit of his Holy aura for her and her partner. Suddenly, Irina opened her arms and jumped at him, tacking him to the ground with a hug. She hugged him tightly as if he was going to disappear again.

"I missed you so much, Issei." She said between her sobs.

"I missed you too." Issei said.

"I was so worried about you after you left. You didn't tell me where you were going or why. Please don't leave me again." Irina managed to say. Issei smiled.

"I won't be going anyway again, Irina." He said as he patted her head. After a while and Irina stopped crying, he spoke once more. "Irina?" Said girl looked up at him.

"Yes?" She said.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" He said weakly. Irina got up quickly and brushed her robe off before gesturing to her friend.

"Issei, this is Xenovia. Xenovia, this is Issei; he used to my partner before you" Irina said as she stood up and looked at her blue haired partner. Both of their hoods have been dropped, relieving Irina's long brown hair that had put up in twin tails and her purple eyes, and Xenovia's short blue hair with a green lock in her bangs and her dark yellow eyes. Xenovia stared at Issei for a few minutes before speaking.

"Is your full name Issei Hyoudou?" She asked in a wary tone. Issei froze and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this could go.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Issei managed to say, his trust lowly diminishing. But to his surprise, Xenovia got down on one knee and bowed her head. Both Irina and Issei were shocked at this sudden motion.

"It is an honor to meet you. Irina speaks highly of you and so do some of the other members of the church, even though it was forbidden to speak of the False Son." She sounded like a student talking to her master. Issei smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not anything special." It was then Issei realized that she said his name. With a sigh, he continued, "I'm guessing you both are pretty high ranked to know my code name. Tell me, how much do you really know?" Issei asked sharply.

"I know you are the son of the late Sister Haruka Hyoudou. You are a skilled swordsmen that had the honor of seeing Heaven yourself even though you have not died. Everyone knew who you were. It was a shocker to everyone that you suddenly vanished after the death with Father John." Xenovia now stood upright. Issei smirked on the inside, she didn't know. Only top members of the church, besides Irina know of him being an Angel, Father John was one of them. So Irina kept her promise. Issei smiled and looked between the girls.

"Well, it's nice to hear the people of the Church still think of me."

"Though I must ask, why did you leave? You were well known and you being who you are and what you have accomplished, why would you leave?" Xenovia asked. Issei's smile faded and he put on a more serious tone.

"I ask you don't request an answer. That is a matter that I wish to keep to myself. But I will enlighten you that it did have to do with my duel and the death of Father John." Irina walked up to him and set her hand in his shoulder which causes him to look to her.

"Well, it's really good to see you Issei." Irina said with her usually cheer; he smiled.

"It's good to see you again too. I bet you're more in tune with your swordsmen ship, and I noticed the ribbon on your arm..."

"Yup, it was passed to me." Irina said with a happy smile.

"Even though you're not a natural born?"

"Yeah, the Researchers have developed a way to make people wield them. I don't know how though." Issei looked to the other girl.

"You too?" He asked. She shook her head no. Issei understood what she meant and looked to at the clock on the wall.

"Well, it's pretty late and you ladies have been traveling for a while. Would you two like to stay here?" He asked. He got two different reactions; Irina's face lit up with the happiest smile he had ever seen, while Xenovia's expression stayed calm and collected, but weary.

After gaining his answers, Issei motioned for them to follow him up the stairs. When he began to walk up said stairs, the girls followed suit. He led the two women up the stairs and to the right. When they got upstairs, Issei could tell that they both tensed up a bit; though they didn't say anything.

"It's not much, but you'll have to share a bed, and you have your own bathroom too." Issei said, trying to relax them. He knew what they felt, Rias and Asia who were in his room.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Xenovia said as she walked into the room.

"Where are you sleeping, Issei?" Irina asked. He froze for a bit, not wanting her to come in and find him sleeping next to two naked girls; especially Devils.

"Ah...I'm in the room over there." He pointed down the hall. "Don't come in my room though. It's a mess at the moment and I wouldn't want you to trip and fall over something on the floor." He lied. He always kept his room clean.

"Oh...ok." Irina looked down, a frown formed in her face. "Is there another room, perhaps?" She asked. "Xenovia moves around in her sleep and sometimes pushes me off the bed."

"That was only twice." The blue haired girl said from the bed. She was sitting in it, setting the wrapped up object against the nightstand.

"Four times actually." Irina said back, she looked back to Issei, who had put his arm to his neck.

"Sorry, but I have no other rooms open." He relied nervously.

"But, doesn't the house have three rooms?" Both Irina and Xenovia were looking at him closely.

"Yes. But someone else has that room at the moment. I have a roommate." To Issei's statement, Irina tensed up and narrowed her eyes.

"A girl?" She asked tersely. Her face turned to worry.

"Yeah…I met her a couple of months ago and she needed a place to stay. I think you guys might like her. She's very sweet and kind, one of the purest souls I've ever met." Issei said honestly.

Irina looked to him concerned. She didn't like knowing another woman was here too. She was jealous.

"Anyway, you two get some rest. I'm sure you have a big day tomorrow." Issei smiled.

"By the way, do you know the location of the Devils in this town?" Xenovia had walked up to the two, still in her white robe. Issei flinched and hesitated.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Issei look worried. This wasn't going to go well.

"We came here on a mission and we must speak with the Devils that are in charge of this town. The Gremory and Sitri I believe." Irina said.

"Ah. Ok. I'll talk to them about it. For now, stay here and don't leave the house. I have to go to school tomorrow so I'll ask them then." Issei tried to end the conversation quickly.

"Thank you, but I'd like to speak with them in person. I can be very persuasive." Xenovia stood up straight and gave him a glare. Issei out his hands up and waved.

"No need to hostile, Xenovia. Issei goes to the same school as them so he has a better shot at setting up the meeting." Irina cut in. She put her hand on her partner. "Trust Issei. He is a good man."

After hearing those words, Xenovia loosened up.

"Alright, but we wish to have the meetings as soon as possible." The blue exorcist commented.

"Not a problem. I'll get you that meeting. For now, get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." Issei gave his usual smile as both girls nodded and heading to the bed. As he closed the door behind him, he watched both girls sit on the bed in silence.

"Tomorrow is another day." He sighed to himself before walking off to his room. Upon opening it up, she saw both Asia and Rias sitting up on his bed. The former was letting everything show, while to latter used his blanket to cover up. He felt the pressure on the room.

"Thank God..owie! That you're alright." Asia said as she held her head.

"Issei, I'll talk to you about this tomorrow. Right now, come back to bed." Rias said calmly and opened her arms.

Issei walked over to the bed and lied down, to which the girls hugged his sides. He thought everything was going to be alright tonight.

"Oh. Yes, I'd be happy to meet with them." Rias whispered into his ear. He felt a chill go down his spine.

'Great.' He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

But back in the master bedroom, Irina and Xenovia were laying in the bed together.

"Irina?" Xenovia called out.

"Yes?"

"You felt that, too right? When we walked up the stair?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've felt it ever since I walked in." She shifted over and turned her back to her partner.

"Alright, I was just wondering." Xenovia did the same and closed her eyes. Irina, on the other hand, brought the cover closer to her chin.

'Why does he feel like a Devil?' Irina thought to herself.

* * *

It was the early the next morning when Issei woke up from his sleep, momentarily forgetting the events that had transpired last night. The girls weren't in the bed with him, which he found concerning, so he got out of bed and headed down stairs. As he got to the first flool of his house, he was greeted with both Rias and Asia wearing their school uniforms and sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Issei smiled and walked over to his seat at the table, where there was a plate out for him set.

"Morning." He said happily as he pulled the chair out and sat down.

""Morning Issei"" both girls said in unison. He smiled and started small talk with the both of them, while eating his breakfast which was made by Asia.

"So about the Exorcists." Rias starts, "I wish to meet with them after school today in the club house. I've already asked Sona to come by with her Queen. Asia and I will leave after breakfast so you can speak with them without confrontation from us. But they will know that you are a part of my peerage sooner or later, you can't hide that." She said sadly. "I'm sorry if this ruins your friendship with the girl."

"It's alright, Prez. She will have to know anyway." Issei set his fork down. "Better now than later when it's too late. I just hope she will understand. But it's her partner I'm worried about most. She seems very...brash...and I fear she would be willing to break church code or orders to get to her goal."

Rias blinked. "You gained that assumption on just a few minutes of conversation?" She asked. Issei closed his eyes lazily.

"Not really. I've heard of her reputation while in the church. It's pretty interesting." Issei sighed.

"Well don't do anything stupid and if all of this works out," Rias said seductively as she stood up and walked behind him. "I might be willing to give you a reward." She teased. Issei's head was leaned back and put into her cleavage. To which his face turned red and he was speechless.

"Miss President!" Asia said from across the table. Rias giggles and let him go.

"Akeno must be warring off on me. I love teasing you, Issei." She said with a flick of her finger. Issei was lost in thought about her boob pillow to hear what she said.

"Anyway, let's go Asia. I think our guests are waking up." She bonked Issei on the head and both girls told him good bye.

"See ya. I might be late, so tell Sona." He said as he waved and closed the door behind him.

Hearing movement upstairs, Issei decided to clean up around the kitchen for them. He picked up the plates on the table and put them in the sink, and noticed two plates of food set aside for the girls. Issei smiled and set each plate out on the table. He made his way upstairs.

"You girls wake?" He said after he knocked.

"Yes, you can come in." He heard. Opening the door, he found Xenovia standing near the bed wearing lose clothing, without a bra, and shorts that looked like they would fall off at any second. Irina was not in site, but he heard the shower running.

"Irina is in the shower I'm guessing. Anyway there is breakfast on the table for you two." He said with hospitality. Xenovia smiled weakly.

The door to the bathroom opened and Irina walked out, wearing only a towel around her neck, her hair still dry.

"Xenovia, is there another towel out..." She froze when she caught sight of Issei. The latter stood and started at her. Both of their faces turned bright red before Issei turned around swiftly and rushed out the door.

"Ok, well, see you downstairs." He said quickly before closing the door.

Irina took her towel and covered herself in embarrassment. She was about to scream, but Xenovia put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. You'll be too loud." She said calmly. Irina looked to her partner before looking back at the door.

'Issei saw me. He saw me naked. Oh God, please forgive me for showing a boy my body.' She thought to herself.

Issei however, banged his head against a wall continuously.

[Stop! It echoes!] Ddraig yelled. Issei stopped and looked up, blood running down his forehead.

"No." He said before banging his head through the wall.

* * *

The room was silent. Everyone was in the ORC clubroom, plus two extras. The Exorcists were sitting next to one another on the opposite couch that Rias was sitting on. Everyone else was standing around the room.

Issei looked around and noticed that everyone was tenser, but he couldn't blame them. He could also feel the presents in the air and it was making his Devil senses go berserk.

*knock* *knock*

The knock at the door brought everyone out of their trance.

"Come in." Rias called out. The door opened to reveal Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki. "Ah, thank you for joining us, Sona. Please, take a seat." She patted the spot next to her. Sona nodded and took a seat.

"Thank you. I was wondering why you suddenly requested to see me, now I understand why." The Sitri heiress said as she pushed her glasses up, causing them to make a glare.

"We are thankful to be able to meet with you both, heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri." Xenovia said as both Irina and she gave a small bow.

Issei looked to the side and spotted Yuuto. He flinched and shook at every word she made. Anger and fury clearly shown on his face, it looked like he could lash out at any moment. Issei was getting really curious about him and Holy Swords.

'What the hell is his problem? He looks so pissed right now. This isn't Yuuto. It has to do with Holy Swords, he looks worse than he was staring at the picture. What could he have agai...oh my God!' Issei said to himself as his eyes widened in fear, and disappointment as he held his head. He clenched his fist tightly. He knew exactly why Yuuto was pissed.

Turning his attention to Asia, he noticed how she was spinning her thumbs around each other nervously. She obviously was uncomfortable with the two church members.

"There have been a few problems that the Church's is facing. Recently the Holy Swords, Excalibur, that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarters in the Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Every Devil in room was shocked at this information.

"So three of the seven swords were stolen? What does this have to do with this country so far in the east of the world?" Sona asked. "I highly doubt the Church requested you make us find them and if they thought we stole them, this would be a completely different conversation." Sona commented.

"We are to believe that the ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town." Irina answered. Rias brought her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"It looks like this little town is just full of incidences." Rias said as she brought her hand to her forehead. "Who do you believe stone the Excaliburs?" She asked.

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori. More specifically, one of their leaders, Kokabiel." Xenovia said seriously.

"Kokabiel? Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Rias commented. She sent a glance at Issei, remembering that it was Kokabiel's hunt for Excalibur that his parents had died.

"Our request...no, our order was to not have any Devils intervene in the battle between us and the Fallen for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Xenovia sends out a wave of killing intent onto the room, telling the Devils she means business.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?" Sona comments in a serious tone.

"The thought had crossed the Higher-ups minds."

Rias and Sona both looked at her with glares of warning. They were clearly pissed as well.

"The Higher-ups don't trust Devils or Fallen Angels. We were ordered that if the Holy Swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy, right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it wouldn't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you had or will form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all, even if you both are the little sisters of a Satan."

Issei looks over at Xenovia in worry. She is very confident and very upfront. She believes that she could take everyone in this room if needed, and that might be a mistake on her part.

"If you know that we are sisters of Satans, then that must mean you are very high up in the Church. So I will stay this, I will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. As the heiress of the Gremory Clan, I would never do something to tarnish the name of my family or our Satans." Rias declares as she puffs out her chest and crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

Issei, on the sidelines, giggled to himself and enjoys the show of cleavage. 'Oh man!' He thinks with a small lecherous smile forming on his face.

[Does she realize that the ordeal with Riser did tarnish the family name?] Ddraig says out of nowhere in Issei's head.

'Shut up. You're ruining the moment for me!' He quipped back. 'I must take mental images.'

"I shall follow suit of Rias here. I will not make any allegiance with the Fallen Angel Faction and we will not interfere or hinder your mission." Sona acts more polite and crosses her legs mid statement.

Both Xenovia and Irina smile.

"We thank you for your cooperation in this matter." Irina said happily.

Xenovia was continuing on but Issei's thoughts were drawn elsewhere by a voice in his head.

[This whole thing smells foul. Kokabiel is high up and has a lot of supports, and even though we haven't seen him since that night, he is still very powerful and influential.] Ddraig said.

'Agreed, He seems to be collecting them.' Issei twisted and contorted as memories of the last night he was with his parents came to fill his mind. 'I spent most of my life trying to find that damned Angel, this will be the perfect time to.' Issei smiled wickedly.

[Don't let your emotions gain control over you. In the many centuries I've been in this Gear, I have seen many fall by the blind rage of revenge. Control yourself, or you will lose yourself eventually, partner.] Ddraig said wisely.

Issei frowned. Ddraig was right. He couldn't let revenge take over him. He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Everyone in the room look towards him. He opened his eyes to a sight of every pair of eyes on him.

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Hyoudou?" Sona asked what everyone of thinking.

Issei stiffened up and gave a weak smile while waving his arms.

"What? No. No problem here! I was just thinking of something." Issei opened his eyes to see her narrow hers at him.

'That stare is so cutting.' Issei thought.

[Reminds me of a friend of mine; She hates me now.] Ddraig commented.

"Anyway, that will be all, Miss Gremory, Miss Sitri." Xenovia bowed her head and Irina mirrored her.

"You both didn't touch the tea." Rias sounded a bit saddened.

"We came to warm you, not have a friendly conversation." Xenovia said as emotionlessly as possible.

"But we are sorry if we offended you in any way." Irina said as she smiled and bowed.

Rias sighed, but still smiled as Akeno started to pick up the tea cups. Issei felt a pair of hands grip his arms from behind. He became cautious when he looked behind him, but found and very afraid Asia. She had her eyes closed and he lips were tightly shut.

"You there, blond girl." Xenovia said harshly. Issei raised a brow and turned to look at the Exorcist. He couldn't tell, but Asia opened one eye and tried to stand up straight.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Ex-Holy Maiden Asia Argento would you?" Asia flinched and gripped harder into Issei's clothing at the mention of her old status.

"Let me ask you this. Do you still believe in God?" Xenovia looked down at Asia with a hard gaze. The Devils flinched slightly, something that Irina took notice to.

Asia shifted and looked down. Stepping to the side, Issei saw that Asia held a soft and sad gaze, but it was more serious than anything.

"I do." Asia proclaimed. "Even though I'm no longer a messenger of the church, I still own my life to Him. He had guided me throughout my life and he still continues to even though I am a Devil." Asia had opened her eyes and stood up straight. She looked she was challenging Xenovia. But the latter just smirked.

"If you still hold so much faith, then you wouldn't mind me exterminating you right now." Xenovia called out before grabbing hold of the wrapping around her back and pulling. The cloth unwound around the object and reveal a massive sword with what looked like axe heads for a guard. The sword had an odd shaped blade that indented at the end and created three points instead of one. "Your faith will be judged by God himself. It would be an honor to be an honor for a Devil to die by an Excalibur."

Everyone in the room, even Irina made a move towards the girls. But they were too late. As the blade was about to reach Asia's shoulders, it was paired with another blade. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the large room. Everyone froze.

"What?!" Xenovia exclaimed as she looked at the blade that had stopped hers. It was in the shape of a broadsword. The blade was a shining silver and the guard was a crimson red with a dark green gem and yellow triangles coming off the black ring that seemed to hold the gem in place. It was simple, but very unique.

Her gaze traveled up the wielders arm and it his face. It was Issei. He held a terrifying gaze that would strike fear in a dragon. His eyes had changed to a golden yellow and his pupils had become black vertical slits. His grin showed off jagged teeth, sharpened to a point. She could swear she could see fire burning in his eyes.

"You touch her and I'll rip your fucking head off your shoulders." Issei growled. His voice was as menacing as his stature.

Xenovia retracted her blade and jumped to the far end of room. She then entered a stance like she was read for a fight.

"Issei!" Rias yelled, rushing to his and Asia's side.

"Xenovia!" Irina shouted as she rushed to her partner's side. "What do you think you are doing?! We are here to make peace with them, not anger them!" She yelled. Xenovia started to shake and she fell on one knee. Irina gasped and looked back over to Issei. She watched on with familiarity as Issei stomped over to them with a crimson aura emitting off his body, but she could also feel something off about it. He stopped right in front of them.

"Issei! Please! She's sorry; she didn't mean it!" Irina pleaded. Issei gazed back to his childhood friend and his stare softened. His aura started to die down and he closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"Miss Quarta." He said. Xenovia looked up at him when she felt like she could move. She had no recollection of either Irina or herself telling him her last name. "You are lucky I don't _exterminate_ you right now for what you just tried to pull off. If it wasn't for Irina, you would be far less lucky to even be standing right now. I suggest you watch yourself in the future." Issei closed his eyes again and heaved a great sigh. "You are all too arrogant to use the name of our Lord," He paused because of the sudden headache. "To do as you please. You are in Devil territory, remember that."

Xenovia stood up weakly with the support of Irina. "Why?" She asked. "Why do you defend her? She is a Devil and still believes in the Lord. It is a stain on his name. Someone of your previous statues should know this!" She yelled. Issei frowned and shook his head.

"I see that you have been brainwashed." Issei said solemnly. This brought both Exorcists to raise a brow. "Killing all Devils and Fallen isn't the mission of those of the church. It's to defend the people and spread God's grace. Those demons you face in the field are just that, demons. Not Devils. Devils can be civil and are like humans by nature. You could say that Devils are just humans with powers. Though it may be true that Devils cannot pray to our Lord," silence. "And there are those that did not wish to become a Devil." Issei lowers his head. Irina looks over to him and then turns her head to Asia, how looks a little sad.

"Issei...you're a Devil. Aren't you?" Irina managed to ask. Her heart started to ache. She knew it was true, but she had to ask. Issei's eyes widened and then turned solemn and distant.

"Yes. I am." A pair was leathered bat wings sprouted out of his back, speaking wide for everyone to see.

Irina let go of Xenovia and carefully moved towards her friend. Her outstretched hand gripped gently on his left wing. She could feel the heat and texture of it. They were real. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Issei!" She cried as she hugged him tightly. Everyone watched as the girl clung onto him for dear life as she cried on his shoulder. Issei wrapped his arms around her body and rested his head in her shoulder. No one feared to move.

Her cries turned to sniffles as she let go of him. "Please tell me what happened tonight." She ordered. "You idiot."

Issei smiled and chucked to himself. "Of course I will." He patted her head, to which she gave a small and happy smile at.

Rias felt her chest tighten while she watched to two friends. She felt a burning desire in her chest and crushing rage coursing through her veins. She was jealous. Looked to the left of the two, she watched as Xenovia stood up straight.

"You..." She said while trembling, her strength was slowly coming back to her. "As a respected member of the Church, even in exile, found solace in the Devils?" She said curiously. She didn't sound mad or hostile, just curiosity and doubt. Issei smiled.

"Sort of. I didn't have a choice in the matter. But in my travels for two years, I've learned a lot and realized there is still a lot I need to learn. I'm not perfect and it was because of that that I'm here now. I'll tell you both later." Irina and Xenovia both nodded at this. Irina wanted to know what happened to her friend, while Xenovia wanted to learn. Her faith was not as strong as most, and it was because of her power and heritage that she is where she is now, and even she has doubt.

"Ahem." Sona said to interrupt the trio. "If that is all, I'd like a day a few words." Issei, Irina and Xenovia raised a brow. "Please don't make another attempt like that again. Even though Asia here isn't a part of my peerage, I am still one of the people in charge in Kuoh, along with Rias. If a fight does break out, however, try to make as less damage as possible." She said.

"We can't promise the damages, but we will try to be peaceful to the Devils in your territory, Miss Sitri." Irina said with a smile.

"Good. Now, if you excuse us, my Queen and I have some work that needs to be done. Thank you." Sona bowed, causing Tsubaki to do the same. They soon walked out in silence. Rias, her peerage and the Exorcists were all that were left. Xenovia looked over at Issei again and looked to his sword.

"Where did the sword come from?" She asked him. It was able to withhold an attack from Excalibur Destruction, so it was not just any sword. Issei looked at her before giving a faint smile.

"Oh! Sorry about that. This is how I used Excalibur Mimic." Issei flicked his wrist and the broad sword bent and folded until it turned into a white bracelet. Irina grabbed her arm and widened her eyes. Xenovia stiffened up.

"When did you? ISSEI!" Irina yelled before taking the Excalibur from him. Issei laughed wearily, but he stopped when he felt killing intent directed him. He knew I was from Yuuto.

"Impressive. I had no idea that Mimic could withstand an attack from Destruction." Xenovia brought her hand to her chin. She was lost in thought as Issei walked away.

As he walked back over to Rias after folding up his wings the later kept her eyes on him and looked at him curiously and folded her arms across her chest.

"President, can I make a request before our guests leave?" He asked. Everyone, save Asia looked at him curiously. Rias nods. "Can I have a spar with them outside?"

Rias visibly stiffened. She looked at him in worry and shock. "Why?" She asked out of shock. She was afraid of him fighting a weirder of Excalibur, let alone two at once.

"I wish to test their strength and I want to see if my strength has come back to me from my battle with Riser." He said with a cocky grin.

After a while of thinking, Rias agreed. "You can spar with them, but under a few conditions: try not to damage the surrounding, you with partner with some else, and you try to not get hurt much." Rias leaned over and gave him a loving hug, shoving his face in her cleavage. Irina looked on in shock before glaring at the High Class Devil.

"Thank you, Prez. Who is going to be my partner?" Issei asked once he was free from her embrace. The sound of wood cracking was heard before footsteps headed towards the two.

"I want to fight." Yuuto said with malice in his voice.

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked. She had walked up net to Issei with Irina following her. Yuuto sent her a glare of hate. Well, it was more the Excalibur she had wrapped back up on her back.

"I am your predecessor. Though is seems as I was a failure." He said as magic circles appeared around the room and various swords of different shapes and sizes rose from floorboards.

* * *

**AN: Was it good? Bad? Leave a review or PM me letting me know. Have a good day everyone!**


End file.
